A huntress Tale
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: At ten years old, Emily learns about her heritage along with her older brother. But they must walk two different paths in order to finish a prophecy of old that spoke of two children of the sea and the harvest.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:  
I felt like I skipped over a lot in this story, so I decided to add more things in order to do that, I needed to back track and delete some things. I also realize something that it would be easier if I put the two stories together.

Two children will be born of Greece and Rome  
Powers of the harvest and sea shall form  
From beyond the homeland the enemy will come  
Old enemies become friends to save their home  
To raze or save the homeland by fire or rain  
For thee harvest and the sea are the enemies' bane

-the oracle of Dephi in 1600 bc  
One of the few prophecy saved from the Fire  
Called the prophecy of the children of the harvest and sea

A woman wearing a cloak set down a basket at an inn, inside was a week old baby girl who giggled and raised her hands up at the woman. The woman merely smiled and took he hands gentle and she spoke softly to the little girl. "Don't worry my daughter, you will not be alone in this life. For I will be watching over you as well as your brother. One day soon you will find your way and go down the path, I only hope that you would be up for the task." The woman got up and run back into the forest leaving a crying baby beyond.

Author's note:  
It should be obvious of who the woman is if you read the two chapters already.


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl, no more than ten, and a mother were running though the forest, the girl was holding onto the mother's hand as they run from what the mother had said was a hellhound. Emily held onto her mother's hand for dear life, as they run that her mother had told Emily everything of who and what she was. That was the fact that Emily was a demigod a daughter of a goddess, her mother told her that she had married her father for the sole purpose of looking after Emily. That she had been asked to do so because her mother had ask her to look after Emily so that she wouldn't get hurt by her father. Emily was mad at first when she heard those words but she quickly become scared when the hellhound started to get closer her and her step mother. As they run and thought of what she had just been told that her being mad at her real mother for leaving like that till she realize her mother had be trying to protect her by sending her step mother.

For there were times when her father had tried to harm her but her step mother had intervene and manage to make sure neither one were harmed. However her father had never treated her older brother that way, Emily wasn't sure why though. Of late Emily had been having weird dreams of a woman telling her that Emily was more than what she thought she was and the woman showed her how to do some things, like make plants grow and a few other things like that, in the dreams. But the woman never told her who she was but just told her that she was a mother and that what Emily had called her and she assumed that woman was her real mother. After a couple of hours that her step mother had pushed her down onto the forest floor and pulled her over to the roots and pushed her into the roots. To Emily's surprise that she had went into what looked like a room in a house under the roots of the tree. She had heard her step mother telling Emily to stay there, than Emily heard her step mother running and than Emily had heard her screaming and than there was nothing.

Emily remain where she was waiting, all she could hear were the sounds of nature and the animals that live in it. After some time, Emily heard footsteps, Emily had hoped it was either her step mother or her real mother. After a minute of waiting that a woman that look like if she was in her forties had entered the room under the roots of the tree. Emily remain sitting looking up at the woman and the woman looking at her. The woman has long wavy black hair, brown eyes and has tawny skin from being outside so much. She was wearing a wheat golden dress with dried grass braided in her hair, in short the woman looks like an older version of Emily. Not only but the woman looks just like the woman from her dreams, the woman walked over to Emily and sat down besides her. Emily didn't say anything at first nor did the woman, after a few minutes of silence that Emily had finally spoke.

"You're my real mother?" The woman looked at her and smiled in a way that a mother would smile at her child.

"Yes, I am, my child. I know you had somewhat rough life with your father yelling at you half of the time. But if I hadn't be watching over you, it may have been much worse for you." Her mother pushed some of Emily's hair behind her ear as her mother spoke.

"Mother, my step mother told me you were a goddess but she never told me which one was my mother."

"Well, I didn't see the need to tell her which goddess I was. But I am Demeter, the goddess of the harvest. Henceforth of why you can control, manipulate and create plants or any kind of food that grows from the earth." Demeter had got up from where she was sitting and hold her hand out to Emily. "We need you to take you to a place of where you can train and defend yourself against monsters." Emily took her hand and got up and they started walking out from the room and into the forest, as they walked though the forest that a thought crossed her mind.

"Mother, isn't Alexander a son of Demeter?" Her mother smiled when Emily had ask her that.

"As a matter of fact he is indeed a son of Demeter, however he will be going down another path. You won't see him there at the place I am taking you." Emily lowered her head, Emily hoped her brother would be there for she was close to her older brother, other than her step mother, he was the only other one that she was close with. Than Demeter had went on. "However, I can promise that you two will be together again and when you two meet that you two can visit each other."

"When can I see him again?"

"I am not sure. I know for sure that one day that you two will meet again." After that, that Emily and her mother walked in silence, Emily kept her hand in her mother's hand. After a while they had started walking along a path, soon enough they were a few feet away from a hill before her mother had stopped walking and Emily had stopped walking as well. Emily looked up at her mother, Emily was a bit confused of why her mother had stopped here. Than her mother had knelt down in front of her and looked at Emily, she push some of her hair back and than gentle left her head up.

"We will part ways here at least for now, but we will meet again. I promise that."

"Are you sure?"

"I swear on the river Styx that we will meet again." Thunder had rumbled at those words and her mother had went on. "Look, over that hill is a camp that was made for people like you. There you can train, fight and protect yourself." Emily looked over at the hill and than back at her mother.

"But what will I fight with and who will I fight against?"

"You will fight monsters and protect yourself from them, as for what you will be fighting with." Her mother had pulled out a gold necklace with a poppy on it and a gold ring with poppies on it and placed them in her hand. "This is what you will be fighting with."

"But they are a necklace and a ring."

"They are more than that, Emily. When you rub your finger on the poppy of your necklace that it will become a sword and when you flip the ring that it would become a dagger." Emily looked down at the two items and than she placed her ring on her finger and out the necklace on. Her mother kissed her forehead and than she whispered. "Go on ahead, Emily. I will claim you tonight." Emily went up the hill, when she was on top of the hill that she turned back to say thanks but saw that her mother was gone. Of where her mother stood was a wolf pup with a baby hawk on it's back, Emily tilted her heard and looked at the wolf pup and the baby hawk. It was an unusually sight to see a baby hawk on the back of a wolf pup, Emily didn't think it was possible for the two to even be friends.

The wolf pup and the baby hawk had looked up at her, as she looked down at them. The wolf pup had wagged it's tail like if it was greeted it's master before it turned around and walked away with the hawk on it's back. Emily watch them go, for some reason she felt oddly connected to those two, Emily had than turned around and entered the camp itself. what Emily didn't notice were three women and two men that were standing there watching Emily from the shadows and when Emily had left their sights that the of the men had spoke first.

"You were quite right sister, I had felt it as well. She's quite powerful, considering her heritage I am not surprised." Demeter had looked her younger brother when he had said that.

"Her older brother is just the same, henceforth of why I am worried about them both when and if they leave camp." Hades had looked up at her older sister and spoke once more.

"May I ask of why you couldn't have let them live in Atlantis or even live in the underworld?" Demeter shook her head when Hades said that and than she spoke.

"I would liked that just as much even though they come from the only known son of Salacia. But son't you remember that one prophecy that the oracle had made about two children born of Greece and Rome and they will be children of the sea and the harvest?" Hades nodded when Demeter had said that and than he looked over at Amphitrite and Demeter.

"If you don't mind I would like to be Emily's Patron." Demeter looked over at Hades when he said that.

"Before I answer that, I want to ask Artemis something." She looked over at Artemis, of who was sitting on the trunk petting the wolf pup that Emily had seen from the hill top. "From what I seen of Emily and the near future that she likes tracking and soon to explore things and may want to go on adventures. Out of wonderment would you have her join the hunt?" Artemis looked up at Demeter.

"From what I had seen in the near future for her is likely that I offer her that in the next few years as long as her spirit remains what it is and she learns how to fight. For I have a feeling that she would be one of the bravest and yet the most gentle hunter that would ver been known." Demeter nodded and than spoke.

"May I ask of what you think of having hades as her patron when and if she joins the hunt?" Artemis sat there for a minute before she spoke.

"I wouldn't mind at all if he wants to be her patron, it's up to you and Amphitrite if you two want him to be her patron as well." Demeter had looked back at Hades and Amphitrite and than she spoke.

"I have no problems with you being Emily's patron. What about you, Amphitrite? Since your roman form is her ancestor." Amphitrite looked at Hades and than spoke.

"I am fine with it, however, I must ask that both your Greek form and roman form be her patron due to the fact she is both roman and Greek."

"Agreed, when the times come for her to meet the Romans that I would make sure that they are aware that Pluto is her patron just like Hades is her patron. For now I would allow appear to her as Hades since she's unaware of her roman heritage." Poseidon had than spoke.

"What about Alexander? Would he be going to Camp Halfblood as well." Amphitrite had spoke.

"No, he is on his way to the wolf forest and he will be trained by Lupa and I will claim him as a legacy of Salacia." Demeter nodded when Amphitrite said that.

"Yes, however we both agreed to let the Roman leaders know that he has a goddess for a mother but she wanted him to be know as a legacy of Amphitrite instead of her son. Otherwise, if it was known he was also Greek, than they would kill him." Poseidon nodded and than spoke.

"All right, if you don't mind I would like to be his patron, I will make it known that both Poseidon and Neptune are his patron, and I make it known to the greeks when Alex finds his way to camp half blood in the future." Both Demeter and Amphitrite agreed to it. Waves crushed over Amphitrite and Poseidon, Hades had went into the shadows while in a light of green at Demeter flashed back to her palace on Olympus. Artemis had run though the forest towards the hunter's camp with a hope that she may gain a new hunter in a few years time.


	3. Chapter 3

A few times during his childhood that he had seen his father almost beat up his mother and younger sister. After those few times that Alex had talked to his father about it, however his father refused to talk about it. So Alex gave up asking him about it and everything seem peaceful, that is till a chimera tried to attack, Alex, Emily and their parents. Alex started to fight it, his father had run in direction, while his sister and mother remain standing there. Alex had yelled them to run, for he didn't want them to get killed by something that wasn't suppose to exist in the first place. Of which they did, Alex tried to think of ways to kill it but finding it difficult, it kept on trying to attack him but he would barely manage to get away from it. He manage to get scraped by it a couple of times.

As Alex looked around him that a thought had accrued to him, he run over to the lake and the chimera had followed him. Alex had run into the water and when he was in the deep part that he had stopped, the chi era had started to enter the water. But Alex had had grabbed hold of the some water as he did so that he thought of a spear, as he lifted his hand that he notice that there was a spear made out of nothing but water in his hand. Alex had throw the spear at the chimera and to his surprise that the spear had went though the chimera and it turned into gold dust. Alex remain where he was breathing heavy, as he remain there that he felt something brush against his foot. When Alex had felt that brush against his foot that he had took a breath and lowered himself into the water.

Alex had to swim down a little, after a few moments that a female had swam up in front of him and stopped. The woman has two fish tails instead of legs and her skin has a slight green tint to it, her hair was a long black color and her eyes were a dark sea green eyes. She was wearing roman armor, she had a sword belt with a sword on it, she has a trident in one hand and a net slang over her shoulders. There was some resemblance between this woman and himself but was more resemblance between the woman in front of him and his father. The woman smiled and chuckled, Alex was about ready to ask what was funny but remembered he was under the water and he would need to go up to get some air. Than the woman had suddenly spoke, making Alex go back away from her in shock.

"You don't need to go back up to get air, you can still breath, go on a head and breathe in." Alex had breathed in like she said, he felt the air entering his nose, he was surprised that he was able to breath underwater. Alex had looked over at the woman before he spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am Salacia, the roman goddess of the sea and queen of the sea along with being the goddess of spring, fish and seals." Alex tilted his head, he remembered his father bringing up and talking about the roman gods. He never thought that they actually existed though.

"You're a goddess?" Salacia nodded when he said that.

"That I am indeed, my grandson."

"Grandson?"

"Yes, your father is the only child I had ever had with a mortal, making you and Emily my grandchildren." Alex looked up before looking back at his grandmother of who looked I. Her thirties or forties.

"Where is Emily? Is she safe? What about my mother?"

"Emily is fine and she is safe. She is on her way for a camp that is full of people just like Emily and herself."

"I have to go to her." Alex had started swimming up but Salacia had swam up and went in front of him, preventing him from going any further.

"You can't at least not yet. When the Chimera had attacked, that you and Emily had started on two different paths going two different directions. It will remain that way for a time, I don't know of how long it would be like that, but after that time that Emily and you would walk the same path again for a time."

"For a time? Will we be going on two different paths again?"

"In a way yes, however it would because of what your lives would be like by that point. Though after walking the same path again that you two will meet up from time to time but it just won't be every day, every week or even every month. But I swear on the river Styx that you will meet her and be able to see her as time will allow it after meeting again." Thunder rumbled above and h felt the earth shake as the thunder rumbled.

"Shouldn't I go to this camp that Emily is going to? And you still haven't about my mother."

"No, you will be going to another camp. However first you need to know is that the one you call mothers your step mother, she was sent by your real mother to look after Emily to make sure no harm befell her from her father. Your mother is a goddess but she can't reveal herself to you, not till the time is right and you can't know till that time, henceforth you would only be know as a legacy of Salacia. As for what happen to your step mother, she died protecting Emily from a hellhound that was chasing them." Alex lowered his head when his grandmother had told him that, than he felt her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her and she went on. "Don't worry about your step mother, for she is in the Elysian Fields in the underworld for her deeds in the world." Alex nodded and than spoke.

"What I must do now?"

"You must go to the wolf forest and there you will find Lupa and her pack and she would train you. If you are deemed worthy you will go to camp Jupiter and join the legion."

"Where is the wolf forest?"

"I will show you, follow me." She swam up to the surface and Alex followed her. When up on the surface that Salacia climbed up onto the shore, when there that Alex notice her green tint was gone and her fish legs were normal legs. As Alex got to the shallow that he tried to stand up but fell, he looked down and helped in surprise. Instead of his legs there was a fish tail, as he sat there that suddenly the fishtail had become two fish legs. Gentle Alex stood up and walked unsteady to the shore, when his legs left the water that his legs return to normal.

"Sorry Alex, I forget to mention that you become a merman when you enter the water." Alex looked over at Salacia.

"Does Emily have those powers?"

"Yes, however she is unaware of them." Alex looked around the grounds and than back at Salacia.

"Do I have other powers besides what has to do with the sea and water?"

"Yes, you do, but you can't use them right now. Unlike with your sister, those powers are locked and will remain so till your mother reveals herself to you. But we must go though." Salacia had quickly run towards the forest and Alex followed her, neither one said anything to each other till they reached a part of the forest that looks really dark. It was than that Salacia had stopped an spooked at him.

"I can't go no further than this. Here is where I must leave, but there are some hints that you would need." Salacia had run her finger down the trident, when she did that, that the trident had become a ring with a seal on it and she handed him it and he put it on his finger. "Rub the ring to make into the trident and the same thing for when it is a trident." Than she took off the net and twists it and it had become a bracelet and she handed it to Alex and told,him if he twisted it would become a net. She told him only use the net when he has to, lastly she took off the sword belt with the sword and handed him the sword belt and sword and he put the belt around his own waist.

"Now what?"

"Now you must go into the forest and I must bid you farewell till we meet again." She snapped her fingers and a wave had splashed over her and she disappeared. Alex looked around, he swallowed and walked into the dark forest, when he had entered that he pulled out the sword and saw that it was green and was giving off a green glow. He walked though the forest not knowing where he was going, after what seem like hours that he entered a clearing and in It were a pack of wolves. In middle of the pack was the biggest wolf that he had ever seen, Alex slowly made his way to the big wolf and stopped in front of the wolf. Than the wolf had spoke in his mind. Greetings, Alexander Blackthrone, legacy of Salacia, we have been expected you.


	4. Chapter 4

When she entered the camp that she was greeted by a centaur named Chiron and some other demigods like her. Chiron had showed Emily around the camp, Emily kept looking around as he showed her around. There were plenty of demigods around this camp, she couldn't help but notice of how some look similar in appearance. Some had similar hair and eye color, others had basically the same build, and there those that don't look like thy fit in most of the other demigods. After Chiron showed her around that it was close to dinner time, Chiron was about ready to lead her to the Hermes cabin when a light appeared over her. Emily was surprised when the light had appeared over her, she looked up to see a sheave of wheat over her head as it faded that she heard Chiron speak.

"All Hail, Emily Blackthrone, daughter of Demeter, goddess of the harvest, Agriculture and mistress of the seasons." After that, that Emily went up to the dining pavilion with everyone else only to learn that she was the only daughter of Demeter currently in the camp. Of which Emily had found strange, for she had expected her mother to have at least a couple other children at camp. After dinner everyone at camp went to the campfire and sang songs and than everyone went to their cabins. Chiron had showed her which cabin that she would be staying at, when Emily saw it that her first was garden. For the cabin looks like if it was made out of a garden, despite that it was clear it was not just made out of a garden. Emily walked up the stairs and entered the cabin, the cabin walls were green and there different plants growing up the wall mostly vines though. There was two rows of cots on either side of the cabin.

Before Emily could look any closer at the cabin that she felt the cabin shake a little, Emily backed up against the door as some of the shadows gathered in a certain area of the cabin. After a minute that the shadows had stopped forming, where the shadows were forming stood a man, his skin was albino white. The man's eyes were intense black and the eyes look like they belong to a genius or a madman. He has shoulder length black hair and he was wearing black silk robes, Emily could see souls on the robes and it looks like if they were trying to get out from the robes. In his hand was a staff that looked like a spear with two spear heads. Emily remain against the door of her cabin, looking at the man that was standing before her. The man had than spoke.

"I am not going to harm you, Emily." Despite his appearance, his voice was soft and gentle almost like what a father should said like when they are talking to a small child. Emily didn't move from where she was, instead she spoke.

"Who are you?" The man smiled before he spoke.

"You should know who I am, Emily." Emily didn't say anything for a moments before she realize who this man was that was standing before.

"Hades." He nodded when Emily said that, Emily manage to take a step forward towards her uncle before she spoke. "May I ask of why you are here and how you know my name?"

"As for knowing your name, your mother, my sister, had told me what your name is. As for why I am here, I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

"There are many things, but I can't tell you all of them tonight though." He nodded to one of the beds and spoke. "Please sit down." Emily sat down on one of the beds and hades sat at the other end of the bed.

"Exactly what do you need to talk to me about?"

"The first thing you should know that I am your patron." Emily looked up at hades in some surprise when Hades said that.

"Patron, why do you want to be my patron for?"

"Well, when I first notice you, that I could tell that you were rather powerful for being a daughter of Demeter. I had ask Demeter if it was all right if I was to be your patron and she was fine with it, for she felt that she needed some help with looking after you." Emily wondered why her mother felt like that, if she was powerful than she guess her mother had a good reason to be somehow hat worried.

"Is there any other god or goddess looking out for me as well?" Hades merely smiled before he spoke.

"I can't answer that question."

"May I ask of why you want to be my patron?"

"Well, I felt you needed some other guidance besides what your mother can give you. I am sure you need the guidance in the future."

"You are making it said like if I have a destiny ahead of me."

"You do, from the looks of it a great one at that. You would need all the help and guidance you can get. Both your mother and myself will be there to guide you. However you will faced with many things as you live though your life. But I can't say for sure of what you will face."

"Would be it difficult?"

"Yes, but I must go though. There is one thing before I leave." He touched her forehead gentle and a black glow surround her for a moment before it faded away. Emily looked up at hades when he did that.

"What did you do?"

"I gave you my blessing, you would be able to have some powers from my domain as a result. I must leave now." Shadows engulf Hades and he disappeared leaving Emily alone in her cabin.

Two weeks later

Emily never told anyone about the visit from her uncle and she never tried using the powers that Hades had apparently gave to her when he placed his blessing on her. At first Emily thought she would smell of death to everyone including the animals, apparently that was not the case. Since she had arrived at camp that new campers had entered the camp every day and were claimed by their parents. A few of the campers were claimed by minor gods or goddess, however they hadn't been any cabins for their parents and they were placed in the Hermes cabin. However, there was no new children of Demeter, of which made Emily wonder if her and her brother were the only children of Demeter. Emily was sitting on the window sill looking at the forest at the edge of camp and Emily whispered softly to herself. "Good luck brother, wherever you are and whatever you are doing."


	5. Chapter 5

For the next six months Alex was training with Lupa till she had deemed him worthy to make his way to camp Jupiter. After a couple of days he manage to find the entrance to Camp Jupiter, there was two roman soldiers guarding the entrance. He had approached them and told them who he was and that he was a legacy of Salacia, from the looks of the two soldiers they seem surprise to hear he was a legacy of Salacia. The older of the two guards had showed him inside the camp and took him to the praetor's office. Inside were three people, a male that was eighteen, a female that was seventeen and a twelve year old girl. The guard told the two praetors of who Alex was and that he was a legacy of Salacia, when the guard said that, that the older female walked over to him and walked around him once before she stood in front of him.

"It's rare to have a child of Salaica in camp and there was only two known ones. One was back in the roman history but disappeared shortly after birth and the last one was born around forty or fifty years ago. I assume that was your father?"

"Yes, he was my father. But he had run off when we were attacked by a monster not too long ago. My grandmother had lead me to the wolf forest and than Lupa sent me here." The male praetor looked at him before he spoke.

"My father, a son of Jupiter, was god friends with your father from what I heard from my father that your father had you and a daughter? So where is your sister? Did she ran away?"

"Yes, I do have a sister. As for running away, yes and no. I had told her to run when the monster attack of which she did. I am not sure where she is now, all I know was that my mother was going to take to another camp. My grandmother didn't say any more that." This time the female praetor had spoke.

"Who was your mother?"

"I don't know." Alex paused for a moment. "I do know one thing for sure and I need all four of you to swear on the river Styx that you won't tell anyone else of what I am going to tell you." All four of them swear on the river Styx, when they did that, that Alex went on. "I know that my mother is a goddess, I am not sure which one. From what my grandmother told me that my mother had locked my powers that she gave me till a certain time. But she didn't lock my sister's powers and apparently my sister's powers that comes from our grandmother is unlocked." The male praetor spoke up.

"So if your mother is a goddess and your sister was taken to another camp, how come you were not taken there?"

"I can only repeat what my grandmother told me. That when the monster attack that both my sister and myself are on two different paths. After some time has pass that we would be on the same path for a time and till that time we are not to meet apparently. After we do what we have to do we be on different paths again but we would be able to visit each other." After a few minutes of explaining things that the female praetor had ask the girl to do the augury for Alex. She took the stuff bear that Lupa had gave him and she opened and declare that the will of the gods were in his favor.

After that he was showed around Camp Jupiter and New Rome, by the augur no less. Alex kept looking at the augur, she looks just like his younger sister but looks twelve instead of ten. They both have the same black hair and brown eyes. When she was done with the tour that it was time for the cohorts to meet and figure out which cohort that Alex should be in. Alex had stood to one side and let the legion do what they needed to do, when it had come time for him that the male praetor had ask if any of the cohorts would be willing to take him in. After a minute the augur had took a step forward and said she would stand up for him and allowed him a place in the first cohort. The first cohort agreed with her so Alex had joined the first cohort.

At dinner he had meet many of his cohorts, he got along with very well. He even learned the augur's name was Alexandria of which the cohort rather funny that they had a boy named Alexander and a girl named Alexandria. For the next many months Alex trained and learned about the roman way of life, despite being natural fighter as well as being a roman, Alex felt something was missing. Other than his younger sister, of who has not yet showed in camp Jupiter, for he hoped she would show up and he even prayed to his grandmother asking her to being Emily here one day. He also prayed to whoever his mother as well, asking her to keep his sister safe and that she would be able to protect herself from the dangers of being a demigod. During this time that Neptune had showed himself to the camp and declared that Alex was his champion and to treat him with respect before he had left.

After that had happen, that alex had also prayed to Neptune asking him to Keep his sister safe. One night he was praying at Neptune's temple that Alex felt a sea breeze and he opened his eyes as a Neptune appeared in front of him. Alex had knelt down and lowered his head, Alex remembers when Neptune had first appeared. Alex thought that Neptune might kill him because of the fact he was the grandson of his wife, but when he had told the Romans that Alex was his champion that Alex was shocked and surprised that he couldn't move or even bow at that time. It had been a month since that happen so that news had manage to sink in his mind so now he was glad that Neptune doesn't hate him. Neptune had than spoke.

"I heard your prayers, my champion." Alex looked up at his patron before he spoke.

"I hoped you would. I . ."

"Before you ask if you can see your sister, I will give you your answer of which you should by now what is. Of which is now." Alex sighed, he hoped that he would see a glimpse of her or anything, Alex lowered his head and than he felt Neptune's hand in his shoulder. "I know it hurts not seeing your sister. But you two will meet again, no one, not even Apollo, can even say when that will happen." Alex looked up at Neptune.

"Can't you at least watch over her?" Neptune chuckled slightly before he spoke.

"I would if I could, but I already have plenty of children to look after as well as looking after my champion. However, there are three comforts that you will found. One will happen slowly over the years and it had already started. One of the other comforts won't happen for another four years." Neptune paused right there and Alex raised his eyebrow before he spoke.

"What of the third?"

"The third is going to Pluto's temple, for there would be another god waiting for you." Alex was taken somewhat back when Neptune had told him to go Pluto's temple.

"Which god would be there?"

"I can't say." Alex bite his lip before he spoke once more.

"Neptune, I hope you don't mind me asking. But who is your mother?" Neptune smiled and than spoke.

"When your mother, grandmother and myself had agreed that I would be your Patron that when I do reveal myself to you as your patron that I could tell you who your mother is and unlock your powers. This is the first comfort knowing your full heritage. By put you must swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone of who your mother is or you would be in great danger if you do."

"I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone of who my mother is." When Alex said that, that Neptune's formed changed, instead of wearing a roman toga, he was wearing a Hawaii shirt, shorts and sandals. He had grew a beard as well, instead of being clean shaven like he was a minute ago and his skin was more of a tan color. When Neptune had changed that Alex spoke. "Poseidon." Poseidon smiled when Alex had said that.

"I am not surprised you would know me in this form." Alex looked at him confused before Alex could say anything that Poseidon went on. "I went into this form for a reason, for both you and your sister have an unique heritage, one of both Greek and Roman heritage." Alex opened his mouth and closed it and this he opened his mouth again and he manage to talk this time.

"Are you saying I a legacy of Salacia's Greek form?"

"No, you are a legacy of Salacia her roman form. But you are a son of Ceres' Greek form, Demeter." Alex sat there and just looked at Poseidon and after a few minutes that he spoke.

"So you are my uncle than?"

"Yes. If you don't mind I will unlock your powers from your mother now and than you must go to Pluto's temple to talk to the god in there." Poseidon touched his forehead and chanted something in both ancient Greek and Latin. Than he removed his hand and disappeared as a sea breeze blow though the temple, Alex had got up and walked to the Pluto temple and went inside the temple. Sure enough there was god in there, at least Alex assumed he was a god, he was wearing a dark robe with souls on it and they seem to be screaming for help. His hair was black and his eyes dark. He seem to radiate death, so Alex figured that this was none other Pluto, unless if he was in his Greek form as well. Than Pluto spoke.

"Greetings, Alexander, son of Demeter and Legacy of Salacia." Alex knelt and spoke.

"Greetings, lord." Pluto raised his eyebrow and than he spoke.

"It would be uncle Hades to you Alex and you may get up. You don't have to kneel before me or Poseidon." Alex got up and looked at Hades, Alex was still unsure of why Poseidon wanted Alex to talk to Hades.

"Uncle, may I ask of why my other uncle sent me here to talk to you?"

"Unlike my brother I can at least tell you news of your sister. However I can't show her to you." Alex's face lite up when Hades said that but than a thought struck him.

"How come my grandmother or mother can't tell me about Emily."

"They can, but out of the three, I have the most contact with her and I am also the one that watches over her the most often. Besides your grandmother is the queen of the sea of which can be just as busy as being the king of the sea. Your mother has to watch over the harvest and keep up with the seasons as well as telling me off half of the time because of your half sister and my wife. Not only that but I gave her the same powers of a child of Hades will be born with. Because of that, Emily would have spend half of the year in the underworld while I train her to use those powers." Alex nodded when Hades said that, Alex knows of that story. Alex thought of what Hades had just said with him giving her the powers that were the same a a child of Hades.

"Why did you give her those powers?" Hades raised his eyebrow when Alex said that.

"Isn't it obvious, Alex. When a demigod has a patron, it's common for a patron to bless their champion with the powers that their own children have. However my brother didn't do that to you yet mostly because you already have most of the powers of a child of Poseidon. In other words, Emily is my champion like you are Posiedon's champion or in the roman's case, Neptune's champion." Alex smiled and than spoke.

"How is Emily?"

"She is fine, she only recent had come down to the underworld for her training I using her powers that I had gave to her. She is one of the best sword fighters at the camp she goes to. She is pretty good with daggers and archery." Alex looked down at the floor of the temple, somewhere down there was Emily being trained to use her patron's powers. Alex had looked up at Hades.

"Does she know about grandmother?"

"She found out a couple of months ago. But I must go now, if you want to know how your sister is, pray to me or your mother. But I would be able to tell you more though." Darkness surrounded Hades and he disappeared, Alex left the temple and walked back to camp.

A year later

There was a new quest coming so the senate was gathering to decided who should go on the quest at least who leads the quest. However before they talked about that, that Alex got his SPQR tattoo, Alexa was the one that gave it to him but holding his hand in hers and saying a few words. The tattoo had appeared on his wrist with the letters SPQR a trident with a net wrapped around it and a line showing his year in the service. Than he sat down and than the senate started talking about the quest of which took some time to do. When it was decided who was to go and what resources that they could have that the meeting was dismissed. Alex and Alexa had left together and they spend the day training with each other.

Alex has been at camp for a year and half now, unless if one counts his item with Lupa than he would been here for two. But more or less it had been two years since he had last seen Emily but he does get updates of her from Neptune. Pluto and Ceres had told him that Emily had got some updates about him as well but it was not as near as often as Alex's updates. He knows that Emily was seeing one of the campers at this other camp of which made Alex rather happy that she was seeing someone. Pluto and Ceres had even told him of Emily's progress in fighting and her powers, from the sounds of it, Emily was powerful. Though from what Alex could make out from Pluto was that Emily was still the same as always. Of which was being hard working, loyal, kind, and caring, for Emily had always worked hard when they were younger. Emily mostly worked on cooking during that time as well as a couple of other things but not much else though. That night Alex had went back to the barracks to sleep.

Three years later

During the last three years he had become closer to Alexa. A year ago they started to date each other, Alex could talk to her like he could with Emily of which help comfort him as well as being able to talk to someone when he felt the need to break down and show weakness for a time. Sometimes he wanted to leave the camp to go find Emily but Alexa had hold him back and remembered him of what Neptune had told him four years ago. When he day arrived that it had be four years exactly of when Neptune first visited him that he started walking to Neptune's temple when he heard a roar an due looked around to see a lion coming out of his mother's temple and coming over to him. Alex remained where he was as the lion walked over to him, once the lion reached him that the lion sat down and looked at him like here I am. What happened next surprised him greatly.

_Greetings, Alex. You look much like Emily._ Alex helped and fall back, he looked at the lion as it wagged it's tail, well Alex guess it was a he considering the voice he heard.

'_You know me?'_

_Yes, your sister talks about you often._

_'Who are you?"_

_I am Austin Jackson, son of Apollo, his Greek form not his roman form. _Alex raised his eyebrow when Austin said that.

_'Care to explain of how you are a lion?'_

_A year ago I was killed by monsters but your mother, my father and Emily's patron brought me back to life a year ago and made me a lion cub. They also made me immortal so I could watch out for Emily and you. However they told me to stay with you till they say otherwise. Alex sat up and thought of what Neptune had told him four years ago and he figured that this was the last comfort that he referred to._

_'I hope you don't mind if I ask you this but who was Emily seeing at the other camp? Neptune told me that she was seeing someone.'_

_That was me, she, like mostly everyone else there at camp, thinks I am died. It would have hurt her and I am sorry for that. I didn't want to hurt her, that was one reason that I accepted the offer that Emily's patron, your mother and my father had offered me before I was suppose to cross river Styx. I know she won't be happy when she learns of this but I hope she would allow me to protect and help her when one of three ask me to do just that. _Alex smiled when Austin said that, Alex patted his mane before they went back to the camp to explain to the praetors about Austin.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily had been at camp Halfblood for almost six months and during that time she had gain some friends. However she didn't gain any siblings, that was the only minus so far, one reason that she hopes her brother may come to camp so that she won't be alone in the cabin. But Alex hasn't come to the camp yet if at all. During that time that Emily learned that her father was a son of Salacia making her roman and Greek of which Emily found odd. Her grandmother had ask her not to tell anyone of her heritage but Chiron, when Emily had told him that he was surprised. Just like he was surprised to learn that Hades was her patron. When Emily had informed Chiron of both things that he comment that she must have a destiny a head of her to have one of the big three as her patron and to have Greek and Roman heritage.

Fall was coming and that means that it was time for her to go to the underworld for the fall and winter. Unlike with her half sister, Emily was going down there to train with the powers that Hades gave her a few months ago. Emily did tell Chiron of what hades had ask her to do of which was to help her with her powers and ask him not to tell the campers about it. The day before she left that Emily had told the few friends that she has so far that she would be going away for a while. They had ask her where she was going but Emily refused to tell them where, Austin had wanted to come with her but Emily told him no. So when they day had come that she had left the camp and made her way to the closest entrance to the underworld from camp.

It had took her most of the day to find the said tree, when she found it that she did what Hades had told her. Of which was to make the roots grow back, when she did that, that she was surprised to see a door there inside of a hole or a tunnel. Emily opened the door and went inside, expecting stairs but to her surprise once more that she was in a room that was made from soil and the roots of the tree. There was a door on one side of the room while on the other side was a hallway, than the door behind her closed and the door in the room had opened revealing stairs. Emily walked over to the stairs and started walking down the stairs. As she walked further down that it started to get colder, she put her arms around herself as she walked further down. After a while of walking down the stairs that she reached the ground of which Emily was glad of for she thought the stairs would never end.

Emily had walked into the grounds of a rather huge palace, the palace was black and bronze. In front of the palace was a garden that was unlike any other garden that she had seen before. Being a daughter of Demeter, Emily knows most plants, some of the plants knows not most of them she doesn't know. From the looks from most of the plants, Emily assumed that most of this plants grow only in the underworld. Emily walked though the garden that she notice a woman tending to the garden. The woman was bending down at the mow ten, she was wearing a white dress that looks like if it had be washed out. Her hair was long, flowing and curly black hair, not only that but her skin was pale. Than the woman had looked up and looked over at Emily, her eyes were multicolored and like her dress, hair and skin, her eyes seem to be washed out.

Despite the color from her appearance seemed to be washed out, the woman was still very beautiful. The woman smiled when she saw Emily standing there and she got up from where she had been kneeling a moment before and walked over to Emily. Emily had also started to walk over to the woman, knowing all too well of who this woman was, for it was none other than Persephone. Persephone was most likely the only other sibling that Emily has, other than her older brother Alex. When they reached each other that Persephone hugged her and Emily hugged her back, when they pulled away that Persephone held her head up and looked down at Emily before she spoke.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Emily."

"Thanks, I have to say it would be nice to spend time with you while I down here in the fall and winter." Persephone nodded when she said that and spoke.

"When my husband told me that he was your patron and told me of your heritage as well as giving you his blessing that I was happy though a little sad. For he thought of bringing you down here during the spring and summer. If that happened, I wouldn't meet you and I am not really that close to any of my siblings on my father's side that are godly and the same holds true my mother's side. I wanted to be able to talk to someone other than my husband or Hecate, not that I dislike either one mind you. Being able to talk to a half sister would be a nice change. So I manage to talk him into having you come here during the fall and winter seasons."

"I understand that, even if may not last forever." Persephone nodded when she said that.

"True, none the less, it is still a nice change. Come on in, I'll show you around. I had ask Hades if I could show you around and make your room for you." Emily nodded and followed Persephone though the palace as she showed her around the palace. The second to last spot was the throne room of which was huge, to no big surprise, Hades was in there sitting on his throne. Hades had got up and kissed Persephone on her cheek before he turned and looked at Emily and spoke.

"I assume you saw most of the palace?"

"The only thing I have not seen was my room. Persephone had told me that she made the room up for me."

"She did, I was going to do it but she really wanted to do it. Considering she is your half sister, I figure she may do a better job of doing it than I will. So you know your training with start in five days, during that time it would be a good idea to figure your way around here."

Emily had nodded and followed Persephone to her room, Persephone had stopped in front of a pair of black doors. The doors had carvings on them, one one side was a mermaid and on the other side was a rose, the door handles were poppies. Emily took hold of one of the handles and opened the door and grasp when she stepped in and looked around. Unlike the rest of the palace, her room was a forest green color overhead walls with sea green carpets. There was plants hanging from the ceiling as well as some on the wall, there was some painted sea animals on the walls. There was a small spring in one corner of the room. Against one of the walls was a bed that had forest, garden and sea touches to it and had a mix of the sea green and the forest green. Persephone had than spoke.

"I figured that I may as well put your heritage in your room to help you feel at home here. I hope you like it."

"I love it." Emily went over to Persephone and hugged her, once Emily pulled away that Persephone had left Emily in her room.

For the next few days Emily wandered the palace and grounds, Persephone had helped her with learning the grounds and the palace. Soon enough Hades was teaching her of how to use the powers that he had gave her a few months ago. Over the next many months she learned quickly but the powers tire her out quickly, during that time she had become close with Persephone as well as Hecate of who comes often to visit Persephone. Emily would admit that in a way it was kinda of fun to be in the Underworld, but like Persephone, Emily missed the earth above. Emily missed the trees, flowers and many more things, including her friends and her older brother. However she gets updates of her brother from Poseidon, of who was her brother's Patron that emily glad that her brother has a patron to. He told her that her brother was doing just fine and told her the things that had happen since Emily had last seen him. Emily was glad to get the news about her older brother so that she won't be worried about him.

When spring had come around that Emily left the underworld and went back to camp Halfblood, many had ask where she had been but she refused to tell them of where she had been and what she had been doing during that time. During the next few months, Emily had gain some new friends as well as become closer with her older friends. Though spring and summer pretty much the same thing happened at camp expect for the quests and having more campers than last year. During her time at camp that she explored and went on many adventures with Austin of which was great fun. Each adventure that Emily and Austin had went on was different, they did that to make their adventures more fun each time. When fall had come around that Emily had went back to the underworld, her training had went on and her powers grew more. The following year was pretty much same was the year before. When she come from the underworld when she was thirteen that she started to date Austin. That spring and summer was the best time of her life till near the end of summer when there was a monster attack.

Emily fought for her life as well as tried to find Austin during the attack, that was difficult to do with all the fighting was going on. There was a lot of gold dust, blood and bodies that were on the hill, some were dying, some were died and some were wounded. After what seem like hours, that the campers had manage to kill all of the monsters as soon as the lost one was killed that she went to find Austin. After a few minutes that she found Austin dying, for she could see the many wounds that were flowing freely. From the powers that Hades had gave her that she could see his life aura fading. Emily knelt down besides him with tears in her eyes. Austin had than looked up at her and smiled slightly, Emily had than took one of his hands, he looked at her hand before he looked up at her.

"I hoped to see you once more, Emily."

"Austin, please don't leave me." Austin manage to free his hand from her hand and he touched her cheek and spoke softly.

"I will never truest leave you as long as you love me." He put his other hand in his pocket and pulled out a box and put it in her hands and spoke once more and he coughed a little. "I had got this shortly after we started to date and I was thinking in a couple of years of giving it to you. But I want to give it to you now." Emily looked at him.

"Austin, stay with me." Austin shuddered and spoke once more.

"Remember what I said." His eyes closed and he said one more thing. "Farewell till we meet again." He took his last breath and died. Emily started crying and put her head on his chest crying freely.

Six months later

Emily was running though the forest and the chimera was close behind her. Unlike for the past three years, she didn't go to the underworld. She just couldn't for Austin was down there and the memory of what happened six months ago was still fresh in her mind. When the chimera had attack that tried to fight but she was having a hard time for she was tired and worn out. The only thing she could down was in the forest that was covered with leafless trees and snow. After a while that she tripped over a root, as a result the chimera had caught up with her, it was about ready kill her when silver arrows had come out from the trees and killed the chimera. Emily looked to where the arrows had come from and a group of girls had come out from the trees. Two of the girls walked closer to her.

One was fourteen, she has copper like skin, long silky black hair, and dark eyes. She was wearing a silver tunic and wearing a silver circlet on her head. The girl next to her was twelve and has auburn hair and silver eyes, Emily got up slowly as the auburn hair girl and black hair girl stopped a couple of feet from her. The auburn hair girl took a couple steps towards her and looked up and down Emily, Emily had figured that was mainly because of what she looks like in the winter. Like Persephone, Emily's appearance change a little during the fall and winter, her black hair was somewhat faded, her brown eyes were somewhat faded, her skin was pale and her brown tunic and brown pants were somewhat washed out. The auburn hair girl looked up at her face before she had spoke.

"You grown since I had last sen you." Emily raised her eyebrow when the girl said that, e,ily had no idea what the girl meant by that till she remembered what her mother told her when she had come from the underworld last time. That there were other gods watching her, Hades and Poseidon had said the same thing as well, Emily had figured that this auburn girl was truly a goddess.

"I don't think I had grow to much, depending of how long you have been watching me."

"I have been watching you for four years now." Emily looked at girl but still couldn't figure out of which goddess she was, not only that but why has she been watching her for four years now.

"Why have you watched me?"

"Well there are a couple of reasons. One reason I wanted to know how your life would be like for own. Another is I wanted to make sure you were ready before I made an offer. You can turn it down if you don't want to take it."

"What is this offer and who are you?"

"I am Artemis, the offer I am offering you is the offer to join the hunt."

Author's note: I do know where this story is heading and it should obvious of what Emily says. However what I want is for those who are reading the story to throw some ideas for what could happen for about the next thousand years till the titan's curse at least. I already have some ideas of what happen to Emily during that time and it would be nice to have some other ideas. I would try to add them if I can, however I need some ideas of what to do with Alex and Alexa though. I was thinking of having Poseidon putting them to sleep till a year before the last war in the second Titan war or have them as immortal protectors or guardians of something, like a sacred symbol of one of the gods or something like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily looked at the girl in front of her somewhat surprised, Emily wasn't sure of what Artemis looks like but she didn't expect Artemis to look twelve. Emily didn't say anything at first as she thought of what Artemis offered her, as she thought about that she realize she heard of the hunters before. From the sounds of it the campers and the hunters don't get along very well and that the hunters swear off men and love. Honestly, with how she was feeling, she doubt she would never date another man as well as falling in love with one ever again. From what she heard that the hunters go basically everywhere in the world that the hunt and kill monsters that there was no dull moment and a lot of adventure. However ere was one thing she was curious of, if she joins the hunters than Artemis would be her patron. She wasn't sure if it was possible to have two patrons, she never heard of that before, it was that was the reason she was holding back at the moment.

Than she heard Hades speak in her head saying that she could have two patrons, he had no problem with her having two patrons. That Emily would still be his champion no matter if she was a hunter or not, of which Emily was glad to hear. He also added that she should sometime visit him and Persephone, for they would both miss her and that Persephone was missing her already. Emily thought of what her patron After a minute that Emily had spoke.

"I accept your offer." The black hair girl had than spoke.

"Than repeat what I say. I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Than Artemis spoke.

"I accepted your oath." Suddenly a bright light went around for a few moments before it die down. Emily looked down at herself and expect to see the silver glow, that the other hunters have, to be on her. But the silver glow was not there and she didn't feel any different, at least not now. Artemis had than went on. "The silver glow will come soon enough, just like the powers that come with my blessing. Now it's time for you to meet your sisters." Emily walked back to where the hunters so she could meet them.

Six years later

Emily jumped down from the tree she was in, while Zoë was on guard and Phoebe was looking for the tracks. The three of them were the ones that were sent ahead if the hunters loses track of a monster of which doesn't happen much, it happened only twice in the last six years. The first time Emily didn't join them for Emily had been in the hunt for three days when the first one happened. The last time it happened was a year ago of which was the first time Emily had went on ahead with Zoë and Phoebe. Usually Emily, and phoebe were the ones that would look for any clues of where the monster they were tracking when they were with the rest of the hunters. There was a reason of why Emily and Phoebe were the ones that looked for clues when they are hunting a monster. Emily was the one with the best climbing skills and she could see further at nighttime than any of the other hunters. Emily seeing better at nighttime was a mystery to all the hunters but Artemis and Emily.

For they both know that Hades was her other patron and being able to see in the darkness, even at nighttime, was part of the powers that hades had gave her when he had blessing her. Artemis' own blessing just added on to that power, as a result she could see the detail of her surroundings just as well as she did in the day. As for Phoebe, she was the best tracker that the hunters had and when they go on ahead that Artemis figured that they would need a set of third of eyes just in case if a monster tries to attack them of which was unlikely. So Zoë comes as the third set of eyes and she was the best archer among the hunters, along with phoebe and Emily, the three made a dangerous trio. For Phoebe was the strongest of the hunters as well and Emily was the best at the sword of the hunters. The three of them could handle anything as long as they were together. Zoë looked at Emily when she got down and she spoke.

"Did you see anything?" Emily nodded to her right and spoke.

"I could see the top of the trees moving wildly about fifty miles from here." Phoebe than spoke.

"The tracks lead towards the right so I do believe that is our monster up there." So the three of them run back and told Artemis of what they saw, so the hunters had got up and got ready to hunt down this monster.

After a few minutes that the hunters were at the edge of a clearing of where the Minotaur was roaring and there was two females trying to fight it. The hunters loaded their bows and aimed at the Minotaur and released, the valley of arrows hit him in the back. The Minotaur roared and disappeared in gold dust, the two girls were on the ground looked scared. When the hunters entered the clearing that the two girls had sat up and looked up at them in surprise. Artemis looked at Zoë and Emily and nodded them to come with her, Emily and Zoë followed Artemis over to the girls. Emily and Zoë stopped a little sooner than Artemis did, Artemis had told them who she was and offered them a place among the hunters of which they had accepted.

So Emily had told them the words to say and Artemis accepted the vow, when Artemis accepted the vow that the shadows started to gather in one spot. The two girls, named Beatrice and Haley, had went behind Emily and Zoë looked scared, Zoë looked worried and Emily was slightly worried, but Artemis doesn't look worried at all. After a minute the shadows had stopped gathering, standing where the shadows was Hades. Zoë had started to open her mouth when Artemis had looked at her, it was clear in her face that she didn't want Zoë to say anything so Zoë didn't say anything. Artemis had walked closer to hades and spoke.

"I assume there is a reason of why you have come before the hunters and myself."

"There is, Artemis. I know the two girls behind Zoë and Emily had took the oath of which I don't mind that they do. I am glad they did, for I had been worried about them for long enough and them joining the hunt will ease that. I had come up here before for I want to make sure they know that they are my daughters, because of that, I want to bring them down to the underworld to train them with their powers for a while before I bring them back to you. I hope you don't mind that I do this?"

"Not at all, Uncle. Is there any other reason of why you are up here?"

"There is." He turned and looked at Emily. "Emily come here." Emily walked forward to her uncle and patron, when she was I. Front of him that she spoke.

"What is it, Uncle?" There was some small gasp from the hunters even Zoë, even though Emily been in the hunt for six years, Emily had never told them that she was a demigod. Before hades could say anything that Zoë had spoke.

"Emily, are you a daughter of Zeus or Poseidon?" Emily turned around and looked back at Zoë.

"No, I am a daughter of Demeter." Zoë raised her eyebrow when Emily said that but she didn't say anything else and Emily turned back around when Hades spoke.

"I want you to come with my daughters, for there is something I need to talk to you about." Emily nodded, hades had than motion for Beatrice and Haley to join them, when they did that shadows gather around the four of them. Emily felt like she was no longer on solid ground and that she was in the darkness, than she felt ground under her and light had come back. During the trip Emily had closed her eyes of which she now opened, she had forget what shadow travel was like. She would admit that power was useful but she hated of how it felt, she only figured that was because she was a daughter of Demeter. When she opened her eyes that she saw that she was in Persephone's garden, she heard the gasp from the two daughters of hades. Than Hades had spoke.

"Emily, your half sister is in the garden and I am sure that she would want to see you. I want to talk to my daughters and show them around before I talk to you." Emily nodded and walked though the garden as Hades and his two daughters entered the palace. It didn't take long for Emily to find Persephone in the garden, as Emily walked towards her that Persephone had looked up and smiled. Persephone had got up from where she was and walked over to Emily and hugged her, than she let go of her and looked at her.

"You haven't changed much since I had last saw you, not much of a surprise since you joined the hunt." Emily smiled when Persephone said that.

"I only aged a few months since you last saw me, about eight months maybe."

"It's good to see you again and I am glad to have a half sibling on my mother's side to be immortal." Emily looked around before she looked back at Persephone.

"May I ask of why my uncle wanted me to come down here with his daughters. I know why he wanted his daughters down here for a time. When I joined the hunt, he told me that I didn't have to come down here every fall and winter and that I could visit him and you sometimes or whenever I want to come down here to visit." Persephone smiled when Emily said that.

"While I let him tell you why. He did ask me if I was all right with he had planned after he had come from telling you that he was your patron and giving you his blessing. He had me that he wasn't sure if it would happen on the day he hoped it. It didn't though and when his daughters joined the hunt just now that he decided it was time to do it for it had gave him more than just reason to go up there other than to get you."

For the next few hours Emily and Persephone had talked, after a little while of talking that they had went inside the palace and went into Emily's room to talk. Than there was a knock and one of the undead told her that Hades wanted to talk to her, Emily and Persephone left her room and went into the throne room. Once they were inside that Persephone sat down on her throne while Beatrice and Haley were sitting by Hades' throne. Emily walked up to where Hades was and than spoke.

"So are you going to tell me why I had come here? Am I going to come down here in the fall and winter?" Hades chuckled and smiled.

"Yes, I am going to tell you why I had you come here. In a way it does involve you coming down here however you won't be coming down here certain time for training or even doing training." Emily raised her eyebrow when her uncle said that.

"Why did you bring me down here than?" Hades had stood up and went down to his normal size and walked over to her and he pulled out a black box. A box that Emily knows too well, it was the same box Austin had gave her before he did nearly six and half years ago. Emily still hasn't forget which day he died on, August 1st, on that day Emily would go on her own for memories of that day come back to her strong on that day. It was a few days later that she toss the box out for it reminded Emily too much of Austin, at that time she had been in a crazy state. When she had come out of that state that she wished she hadn't done that.

"I had picked it up after you throw it away. I know you went though a lot during that time but we both know that you out of that state now. Besides I am sure your friend would want you to have this. You may as well open it as well." Emily took it from her uncle, she started to open but stopped and looked at him.

"Is this the reason you brought me down here?"

"No, I figured I may as well give you what is rightfully yours back to you first. However i did added something to it since i got it. so more or less it's both from your friend and myself now. don't worry your friend didn't mind that I added that feature to it." Emily opened the box slowly, when it was open that Emily gasp. In the box was an engagement ring, it was silver with an emerald on it, Emily took out the box and saw one side of the ring it had her name in ancient Greek and on the other side it said princess in Ancient Greek. Emily looked up at Hades before she spoke.

"I assume you added the Greek part?"

"I did indeed. That's not the only thing I did. If you touched the side with your name on it than it will become a Stygian Iron sword and if you touch the other side than it will become a crown." Emily looked down at the ring she had in her hand, wondering why Hades would give her a crown and a Stygian Iron sword that are hidden in the ring.

"May I ask of why you added the sword and the crown to the ring. I am not a princess and I already have a sword that my mother gave me ten almost eleven years ago now."

"You more or less said the reason I had brought you down here?" Emily was confused and it showed on her face, Beatrice and Haley were smiling when their father had said that. So hades went on. "You see, other than showing my daughters around that I has ask them the same I had ask Persephone. Of which I am sure that she told you that I had at least ask her something some years ago. I had also ask your mother similar questions and she was fine with it. The reason I wanted you to come down here is to make you the Princess of the underworld." Emily looked at Hades in surprise when he had said that, Emily looked his daughters and they both were smiling, than she looked back at Hades.

"Uncle, I am your niece not your daughter."

"I am aware of that, Emily. When your father had come to the underworld and was judges, I could tell he hadn't been a father figure to you or your brother. When I started watching you that you reminded me in a way of Persephone but with more of an adventurous spirit. I had some sons maybe twenty, but only had about three daughters included this two." He nodded to his two daughters at his throne. "I thought depending on how things go that I may adopted you and crown you princess. So i had ask your mother and your half sister, as well as my daughters, of what they thought of that, they were all for it. When you had come down here the first to be trained that I started to think of you as a daughter. My wife and my two daughters want you to become the princess and be my adopted daughter." Emily stood there thinking of what her uncle just said, she looked down at the ring for a moments before looked up at Hades.

"Before I gave my answer, I want to know what the crown does?"

"The crown is basically my helm of darkness just a different shape and the powers are at a smaller scale though." Emily thought for a moment as took in what Hades told her, it was true her father hadn't really been a father figure to her or her brother and it would be nice to have a father figure in her life. Now that she thought of it, she thought of Hades as a father figure even since her first first week in training to use those powers hades had gave her.

"As long as I can still be a hunter, than I accepted."

"You still can be a hunter, Emily. Now kneel." Emily knelt and she felt hades take the ring from her and she felt a crown placed on her head with Hades' hand on her forehead. Than he said some things in Ancient Greek, than she felt something enter her when Hades finished the chant. Than he had removed his hand from her forehead and stepped back from her a little bit before he had spoke once more. "You may now rise, Emily, princess of the underworld."


	8. Chapter 8

A week later

Emily walked out of the door from her root home, that is what she calls it since she had found it or been told about it from a hades. The root home was like the cabin she had back in camp expect it was more fit for one or two people and it has it's own entrance to the underworld. Emily had used that entrance and exit from the underworld for she knows that it was the closest to the hunter's camp. When she was a few steps from the door, that the roots just covered, that a falcon and a white wolf had come over to her. The falcon, Alexandria, had landed on her right shoulder while the white wolf, Alexander, had went to her left side and wagged his tail.

Emily patted his head and smiled, she was glad to have Alexander and Alexandria as her hunting companions. Other than the hunters and Artemis they were her other family and friends that were on the surface at least. But she had another family below and above her, of which was a funny thought when one thinks of it. Emily walked though the forest, after a couple of hours that she reached the hunter's camp, as soon she was inside the hunters had come over to Emily and ask where she had been, where the other two hunters were and ask what happen with Hades. As the hunters ask this that Artemis, Zoë and phoebe had come over and welcomed her back, when all the hunters stopped talking that Emily spoke.

"So you know, I was in the underworld in Hades' palace for the past week and the two other hunters are still there. Hades is training to use their powers that had come from their father, I had also showed them some basic things of the hunter skills. So that could practice those skills while they down there for at least another week to maybe a month depending of how quick they are with learning their powers." Than one of the hunters had spoke up.

"But what did Hades wanted with you down there?" Emily looked over to look at Demelza, other than Zoë and Phoebe, Demelza was her other best friend among the hunters. Like phoebe and Zoë, she was old, but she was not as old as Zoë and Phoebe.

"While he wanted to check up on me. Not only that but I am also close with Persephone and she wanted to know how I adjust to my life since I had last saw her of which was a little over six years ago." Demelza spoke once more.

"Is that the only reason?"

"There is own other reason of why he brook me down there. But I a not sure if I can tell all of the hunters yet since I still need to adjust to it." The hunters looked a little sai when Emily had said that, Artemis had a small smile on her face, Emily went on. "However there are a couple of people that should know of what happen. Dem, Phoebe, Zoë and Artemis of course." The other hunters had went back to what they were doing while Emily, Artemis, Dem, Phoebe, and Zoë had walked some distance from the camp before Emily stopped walking and looked at the for of them. Zoë spoke up.

"What is that you wanted to tell us of what happen down in the underworld? And why are your eyes a darker brown color?"

"Before I answer that, I want to answer a question that you ask me every spring and fall comes around. Of which is that I look somewhat washed in fall and winter but I don't in the spring and summer. The main reasons is because Hades is my other patron and he gave me powers that his children have. From the age of ten till thirteen I would go to the underworld so that Hades could train me to use those powers. That is why my appearance is somewhat washed out in the fall and winter." Dem had than spoke.

"Does Hades want to start doing that again?"

"No, but he said I can go down there any time I want to. If I had left the camp and joined the hunt I would still be doing that. I do like going down there oddly enough." Zoë spoke.

"Why?"

"Well, it gave me a chance to get to know Persephone and the same with her. Other than my brother, she is my only other sibling at least when it comes to my mother's side. My room is one of the better rooms, I learned to the powers that hades gave me and I could use the powers my mother had gave me at birth. I helped Persephone with her garden and made my own garden down there." Zoë spoke this time.

"I am sure you still kept going after you had joined the hunt." Emily looked up at Zoë When she said that.

"I could have but that would been painful for me at that time."

"Why?"

"Remember when I had told you after that monster attack, that I had left camp because of painful Memories?"

"Yes."

"Well I didn't tell you that I had a boyfriend and we love each other. But he died in that attack and he had gave me a box before he died. I had throw it because the memory of him was painful at that time. From that point on, even now, I know I won't be able to fall in love again or at least that kind of love at any rate." Demelza had spoke.

"What as in that box?" Emily smile when Dem had said that.

"I answer that along with Zoë's earlier question of which was what happen in the underworld. What was in that box was this." Emily hold her hand that hold both her gold poppy ring, the one that becomes a dagger, and the silver ring with the emerald on it. Phoebe had than spoke.

"That's an engagement ring."

"It is more like a former engagement ring. It's more of a remember ring." Zoë spoke.

"Hades did something to that ring didn't he?"

"He did, he made a Stygian Iron sword as well as making a crown and placing them both in the ring." Zoë spoke once more.

"But you won't be able to use that. . . Why did put a crown in there?" Emily rolled her eyes before she had went on.

"I was getting to say why. You see when he was just watching me that he said that I reminded him of my half sister in a way but yet different. That by the end of the first fall and winter I spent in the underworld that he thought of me as his daughter. It wasn't till recently that I realize that I thought of him as a father figure since my father was not exactly a father figure. The reason he brought me down to the underworld was to see if I wanted him to, more or less, adopted me as his daughter. Of which I was let him adopted me as one of his daughter, so he placed another blessing on me making me his daughter. Not only that but he crowned me as the princess of the underworld." Dem, Zoë and Phoebe stood there with surprise expression ps on their faces, Artemis was the only one was not surprised and she spoke.

"I guess that Hades would do that. I had expect him to do it much sooner than this though. If you are going to the underworld at given point let me know before you go." Emily nodded when Artemis had said and the five of them had went back to where the hunter's camp. As Emily entered the camp that she felt something brush against her mind and she turned quickly and looked at the forest. She looked around and saw something move and than a hooded figure had run from behind a tree and run down a path away from the hunter's camp. Once more she felt that brush against her mind and a male's voice entered her mind.

'We will meet face to face, princess, when your prophecy is done with.' Emily shook her head and turned around and walked over to where Zoë, Dem and Phoebe were waiting for her to join them. As Emily walked away that the nodded figure was standing at the edge of the clearing, the nodded figure spoke in a whisper and a female's voice had come from under the hood.

"You have a destiny before you, Emily. Your destiny goes beyond this place and you will go to places that you are unaware. One day we will meet.

Author's note:  
For those that are reading, I am going to tell you that the hooded figure will appear once more in the story but near the end of the story however. But I am not going to tell who the figure is, I am going to let you guys guess who the figure is.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

Secretmaybe not: I can understand of you put it there, but I am not going to say of what will happen. Honestly I am not sure of how soon this story will be done, I will try to put a chapter a few times a week. But yes, I did write that prophecy. I did my best to have the format of the prophecy like those in the book. There are hints or clues, whatever you want to call them, of some things that may happen. But than again I may surprise you.

Six years later

Emily looked up at her father when he had told her what he wanted her to do, he had explained it to of why she has to do this. Her mind was still wrapping itself of what her father told of this other camp that she heard her mother spoke about that camp when her mother had took Emily to camp Halfblood and gave her the ring and the necklace. Emily didn't say anything as she looked between her father and his wife, of who was also Emily's half sister. She had looked back at the died soldiers that stood in the throne room of the palace, a sight that she had got use to for about fifteen years now. Emily had looked at her father, Hades, and spoke.

"Father, Camp Jupiter is where my brother has been? Hasn't he?" Persephone had spoke.

"Indeed, that is where he has been, Emily. That is the reason of our mother, Hades, Artemis or even myself never told you of what kind of camp it was. For Camp Jupiter is not the camp for a Greek demigod."

"Than why did my grandmother had send him there instead of bringing him to camp Halfblood?" Hades had spoke this time.

"You know one reason why, Emily. One reason is because fifteen years ago, you and your brother started down different paths. For a while we thought it would be for a small amount of time. But apparently we were wrong, for it would some time before you meet up with your brother and you two walk on the same path. Than you two would walk two different paths once more but you two will be able to visit each other." Emily looked into her father's eyes and spoke.

"What was other reasons were there of why Alex was sent to the roman camp instead of the Greek camp?" Hades didn't say anything for a few moments before he manage to say anything else.

"Because of a prophecy that was spoken of before you and your brother were born, that two shall be be born of Greece and Rome. You and Alex were born of both, it is dangerous to be born of both. That was another reason of why you two went to different campers. There are other reasons but I can't say them for I am not sure what they are."

"But why must I go now? Is Alex still there?"

"Well there are some things that you need to learn at camp Jupiter that you can't learn anywhere. No Alex is no longer there even though he could stay but he had chose not to." Emily bite her lip and than she spoke.

"Why is he not there any more?" Her father signed when Emily had ask him that and he looked down at her.

"I am not sure, the last thing I known for sure that he left four years ago when his time was up along with his wife."

"He's married?"

"Yes, he has been for seven years now. Emily, please don't ask me anything else, for I can't give you any more information than I have already. You must now go down the same path that your brother took fifteen years ago." Emily nodded and she left the throne room and headed back to the surface, wondering what she will face there.

Six months later

Emily followed the two soldiers closely when she had entered the clearing of where the entrance to Camp Jupiter was. Emily looked around the camp as they walked though it to get to the principia of where apparently the new Praetors were at the moment in a meeting or something. After a few minutes that the soldiers had lead into a building and lead her into an office. Inside were five people, three females and two males, one female and one male was wearing a purple toga with medals on them. The other three were wearing togas, the five of them had looked up as Emily and the two soldiers walked in. The two wearing the purple togas didn't seem surprised at seeing Emily or at least was not surprised that there was a new camper and the same hold true for the female standing by the desks.

But the two sitting in a couple of chairs in front of the two desk were surprised and seem shocked to see her. Of which confused Emily somewhat, the twenty six year old woman had stood up and walked around Emily once before she had stopped walking in front of her and looked at her. It was like she was trying to figure out something about Emily or that she thought Emily doesn't fit in camp Jupiter or even something else entirely. Than the woman had spoke at least, making Emily realize of why this woman and the male that was still sitting down were surprised and shocked to see her.

"Alexandria, is that you? If so what happen to?" Emily looked at the woman with a confused face and Emily spoke.

"I am not Alexandria. I am Emily." Emily heard all of the, gasp and the male wearing the purple toga spoke.

"Are you related to her in anyway?" Emily looked at him when he had ask her that?

"Who's Alexandria?" The five of them seem surprised that Emily didn't know who this Alexandria was and the woman that was in front of Emily had spoke.

"She's a daughter of Apollo and was an augur here for some many years till she left five years ago. She was one of the best fighters we had and she was in the first cohort along with her husband."

"What was her full name?"

"Alexandria Beatrice James Blackthrone." Emily didn't say anything for a minute as she let that name sink in her mind before she spoke.

"Did she marry a male by the name of Alexander Thomas Blackthrone, legacy of Salacia and champion to Neptune?" The five of them looked at her surprised when she said her brother's full name, the woman in front of her spoke.

"She did, do you know Alex?" Emily smiled as soon as she ask her that question.

"I do indeed. For he is my full older brother." Silence followed that statement, it was so quiet that one could drop a pin and it would be the loudest noise ever. The male in the white toga had manage to find his voice first.

"You mean you are Emily Beatrice Blackthrone legacy of Salacia and champion to Neptune? I assume you won't be able to tell us who your mother is." Emily looked over at him when he as pm her that question.

"I know who she is it I had be banned from tell anyone in this camp of who up she is and the only part of that question that is not true is the champion of Neptune." The woman in front of Emily had spoke.

"How can that be possible, when Salacia had her two children, one disappearing a long time ago shortly after his birth, Neptune had claimed them as his champion as well as Alex." A male's voice from the shadows had spoke.

"That's because I claimed Emily as my champion at the time my brother claimed Alex as his champion." Shadows had formed in one corner of the room and a male in his early forties stepped out. He had dark eyes, black hair and wearing a suit, as soon as he stepped out that the two soldiers and the other five had knelt down in front of him. Unlike the others, Emily had went over to him and hugged him before pulling away. The woman that had be in front of Emily had spoke up first.

"Lord Pluto, we didn't expect you. My I ask of why you picked a legacy of Salacia to be your champion? May I ask of you had come here?" Pluto looked down at her before he spoke.

"I have my reasons, Adrania. I had come here to make it known to the leaders of this camp of who Emily is." Adrania had spoke once more.

"Of which is what, Lord Pluto." Pluto out his hands on her shoulders and spoke.

"I know you are aware of that chimera attack and that you don't know what happen to Emily from that time to now. Some of the time her mother helped Emily learn to defend herself and live in the forest and since. I had come across her and brought her to the underworld, it was than I had made her my champion and started training her to help her fight the more dangerous monsters if should she come across them. A couple of years later, I had adopted her as my daughter and crowned her the princess of the underworld and heir. Since than she had joined the hunters of Diana. It was only a few months ago that I had told her to get ready to come here and join the legion." The two that were wearing the purple togas stood up and the male spoke.

"We will be glad to have Emily in the legion, lord Pluto." Pluto had disappeared into the shadows while the one woman that didn't speak left with the two soldiers. While the male and female in the white toga had showed her around and explained to when Alex entered the camp that the two of them were the praetors. They had ask her some questions of what happen while she ask questions of her brother. Poseidon, she guess she should think Neptune, had gave her updates of her brother but he hadn't updated news of her brother for a while yet. She figured that he didn't tell her everything. The tour took most of the day to and they took her back to where the cohorts meet just before dinner. It was than that she was sorted into the first cohort, during dinner she had got to know her fellow cohorts.

The older cohorts actually remember Alex and his in that cohort and those older cohorts had expected her to look and be much older than she was. So she had told them that she was a hunter and she won't age because of the blessing of Diana. The next day, some of the cohort members had showed her around and told her what her schedule would be like as she gets adjust to camp life. Some of them had took her to the training ground and some of them showed her of how to fight or gave her a show of how to do so. When it was her turn to train with another that she had took off her poppy ring and flapped it to reveal her dagger. As they fought that Emily had an advantage over him with her Greek style of fighting of which baffled her fellow cohorts. For the next couple of months, Emily had earned the respect and trust of the Romans in camp of which Emily was glad of.

For the next ten years, Emily remained in the legion, never aging, during those ten years that she had gain the tattoo that all Romans have when they are in the legion. Unlike the other legionnaires, Emily has three symbols on her tattoo along with the words, princess of the underworld. Like the other legionnaires, the symbols on her wrist reflect of her heritage, a trident with a net wrapped around it, a crescent moon and a glyph, and like the other legionnaires, Emily has bar lines. By the end of the ten years she done that she had ten bar lines of which means she can retire from the legion if she wants to. Of which she did for she wanted to go back to the hunt, the night she retired that she left camp Jupiter and went to the hunter's camp. When she reached the camp that her fellow sisters had greeted her and welcomed her back to the hunt.


	10. Chapter 10

In America now  
About a thousand years later

Emily was right besides Zoë but just in front of Dem and Phobe, on her left was two other sisters, Beatrice and Haley. Since the day that she as adopted by Hades, those two were her half sisters, of which made Emily rather happy for many reasons. For she only has three immortal sisters and she was close with all three of them, however Beatrice and Haley were not as close to Emily's one immortal sister. That was mainly because Persephone was not their sister but step mother, out of respect and love for Emily that Persephone hadn't turned them into flowers when the three of them get into a family spat. That was besides the point at the moment, at the moment they were tracking down the Manitcore.

It was a couple of days ago that Phoebe had found the tracks that belong to the Manitcore. If Emily remembered correctly that the way they were going that they heading for one of those schools that mortals put their children in. However they changed their direction due to the fact that it felt for some reason, after a couple of minutes that finally thy saw the Manitcore and there was five demigods and maybe a satyr from the way he walks. Two of the demigods looked scared and confused of what was happening, while the other four were trying to fight the Manitcore. Zoë had than told them to aim and shoot of which the hunters did, than they stepped out and ask Artemis permission to kill.

However before she could say anything that the blond girl had jumped on the back of the Manitcore and both fall to the sea. With her powers over the died as well as over the sea, she know that the girl didn't die nor did the Manitcore go to Tartarus. After that, that the hunters had sent up camp, however Artemis walked to talk to the girl named Bianca. However Zoë was talking to Thalia, Emily stood nearby as she listen to what they were saying. Emily didn't say anything mainly because she knows Zoë well enough to know of why she hates males. Emily was sure Thalia had a reason of why she defended males, Emily could the reasons of why Thalia defends males. For Emily knows that not all males are like Hercules and that were many that were like Hercules or the males were abusive.

The fight didn't last long, Emily told her that she watch over them, since out of all the hunters, Emily was the one that could handle the males the best. Mainly because a male didn't betray her and that she refuse to fall in love with a male ever again. Emily walked over to where the four were sitting and talking to young male and trying their best to answer his question. As Emily sat down that Thalia looked at her and merely nodded. Emily and Thalia hadn't spoke much, but they get along all right, for Thalia could stand Emily better than Zoë. Now that Emily was there, that she realize of who the satyr was, it was Grover, she had meet him when they had found Thalia, Luke and a blond hair seven year old of which was the first time that she had meet Thalia.

Emily assumed the blond that jumped on the Manitcore's back was the same girl that was Thalia the first time that Emily meet Thalia. When Emily sat down that Grover had also nodded at her, while the other two males looked at her. Both of them have black hair, however the younger male has brown eyes while the other one has sea green. Emily looked at the older male, it was quite clear to Emily that this male was a son of Poseidon, for he looked a younger version of Poseidon. Emily had looked back at the younger man, his hair was messy and shaggy, he has olive skin and his eyes gleam with madness or that of a genius. Just looking at the younger male, Emily know who his parent even though the others may not have any idea of who his godly parent was, even the young male himself. The younger male had than spoke.

"You're one of those hunters?"

"I am." Thalia had than spoke.

"I thought you hate men."

"No, I dislike them, I can tolerate males the best out of all the hunters. I figured I may as well watch you four, mainly I don't something to happen." Thalia spoke once more.

"You think that we will start something?"

"No, I just want to make sure that the peace is kept, if you hadn't notice there is a tension in the air." They all nodded when Emily said that, for there was indeed a slight tension in the air, mainly because of Grover and the two male demigods. Than the younger male spoke.

"Who is your godly parent?" Before Emily could say anything that Thalia spoke.

"Nico, it is likely she is a nymph or a mortal as well for Artemis accepts nymphs and mortals in the hunt as well as a demigod. She is more likely a Nereid or she's a daughter of Poseidon." Emily merely smiled when Thalia said that, when they had meet, Emily had used her powers from her grandmother to spray the monster with water. They were close to a lake when that happen, of which Emily was glad of, otherwise she couldn't have done that. She would have used her powers from her mother instead.

"I am a demigod, I am a daughter of Demeter." Thalia looked over at Emily when she said that, Thalia had a look of surprise on her face when she said that.

"What, how can you be a daughter of Demeter when you can control water?" Both of the males looked shock, but Grover didn't look shock, so Emily spoke.

"That's because my father was a demigod a son of Amphitrite and when a demigod is born to another, than the demigod will inherit powers from both gods." Thalia raised her eyebrow and that was when Dem had come over and told the male with the sea green eyes that Artemis wanted to talk to him about something and he went with her. As they left that Thalia had spoke.

"That's not possible to be born from another demigod."

"It is, Hercules was born as a son of Zeus as well as being a great grandson of Perseus, who was also a son of Zeus." Emily could tell Thalia still couldn't believe, so Emily touched the ground and raised her hand, as she did so that an apple tree started to grow from the ground to as high as to where her fingers were. Emily took her hand away and let the tree grow more, till it was a full grown tree. Emily had the branches grow out to let Thalia, the young male and Grover take some apples of which they did. Emily had made the branches grow back to where they were when Zoë had come over to where the four of them were. When she reached them that Zoë looked at the tree and spoke.

"Your doing right?"

"It is." Zoë nodded and than spoke.

"We will be leaving soon. So you may as well get ready for it." Zoë had than let to go to her tent while Emily went to her own tent. Inside the tent was Alexander, Alexandria and her latest companion, Austin. At first Emily thought that the lion liked the name, Austin, till he explained it to Emily of who he was and what happen to him. It had took some years before Emily had come to terms with the fact that the lion was Austin. It seem hard to believe when he had told her at first, when she had come to terms to it that she hugged him around his neck and cried. Their friendship, before they had went out, had return to them quickly. For the next couple of years that they had told each other stories of what happen since they had last saw each other just they had done in the past.

When Emily was inside the tent that the three of them ask about the demigods that they had found and if there was anything known about them. Emily told them what she could tell them as she started packing things up to go wherever they were going to next. She told them that one of the males was a son of Poseidon, for there as no mistake of that. She knows that because she can tell when she is looking at another child of the sea of which was usually a child of Poseidon. However there were a couple of other demigods that were a child of another god or goddess of the sea or a child of a nereid. She knows this one was a on of Poseidon for he looks just like Poseidon. She told them of the two new demigods, both of them she was sure of who their godly parent was, for they were children of Hades.

When everyone was ready that they gathered around the cliff as the sun rose up when Emily reached there that Emily learned that the girl had joined the hunt. Apparently her name was Bianca while her brother's name was Nico, Emily looked at Bianca, Emily couldn't see her eyes very well. But what she could see that she had that same gleam her brother has well as the same gleam that Hades has. But her eyes were darker than Nico's eyes and her hair was more silky and black than Nico's as well. Emily watched as Apollo appeared before them in his chariot and got told off by Artemis for trying to flirt with Zoë again. When Artemis left that he changed the sports car to a bus, Emily had went to the back of the bus with the rest of the hunters and sat down next to Bianca.

Three days later

The ride in the bus was more or less disastrous, Emily thought the usual ride with Apollo was bad mouth with him flirting with the hunter throughout most of the time and with him doing moves with the bus to impress them. No offense to Thalia, but she had preferred Apollo driving than Thalia, for Emily thought that they were going crash and get killed as Thalia drove to camp. When they were in the camp that Emily felt like she was going to throw up because of that ride. It had been three days since than, however there was something else that Emily was worried about of what Zoë has told the hunters the morning after the first night. That she dreamed Artemis was captured and was trapped somewhere. Zoë had tried to get permission to leave to save her but Chiron wouldn't let her go unless if Artemis gave word to him.

So the hunters were still here, all of them, even Bianca were worried of what happen to Artemis and what Zoë might do to try to get to Artemis. Emily wanted to help Artemis as well, but there was more likely a better way to help Artemis and to free her. Emily would told Zoë to do this sooner but with the state that Zoë was in, it would be hard to get it though her head. So that morning sitting at the table that Emily had told her a way that she could help Artemis and that was to request a quest to go on, to find and free Artemis. For there was a good chance that the oracle would give Zoë a prophecy, after breakfast that Zoë had ask Chiron for a quest. It had took a few minutes before Chiron had finally let Zoë go ask the oracle the quest. Emily remained in the main room with Chiron, neither one said anything, but Chiron had broke the silence.

"Have you controlled your water abilities yet?"

"Not yet, I still have some trouble with it. The only ability that I don't have a problem is the breathing underworld and changing into a mermaid." When Emily said mermaid that Chiron looked at her somewhat surprise and Emily went on. "Yes in water, I become a mermaid, I assume my brother may have this ability to."

"I never heard of that before of where a child of a sea god or goddess can change into a mermaid."

"Really I can, look." Emily picked a glass of water and put it on her legs, as soon as the water touched her legs that her legs had become a blue tail. Her skin become blue as well, but it was more of a silvery blue due to the fact that's a hunter. As she started to dry her tail that her tail had become two fish tail like legs and her skin was slightly less blue. When she was dry that her fish tail was no longer and Chiron just looked at with a shocked face and Emily went on. "I found when I reached an area of water of where I can stand that the tail becomes legs though they still look like tails because I am in the water or really wet." Before Chiron could say anything that Zoë had entered the room. Both Emily and Chiron looked at her, it looked like if Chiron wanted to ask her what happen but than he looked at Emily. With the look he was giving her that told milt that he thought it would beat if Emily does, mainly because Emily knows her better and this was her idea.

"What happen, Zoë? Did the oracle give you a prophecy?" Zoë had bite her lip and than she spoke.

"She did give me a prophecy."

"What is the prophecy?"

"Before I say it, there is something that I have to tell you, Emily." Emily tilted her head and nodded to let Zoë go on. "After the oracle had told me the prophecy that your father appeared before and ask me three things. My guess he know what what I was thinking as I listened to the oracle told me the prophecy. I was thinking of being you and Bianca along as two of the ones that go with me. He had ask me not to take you along with me to take Phoebe instead and he also ask me to tell you to go to he one entrance to the underworld for he needed to talk to you about something. He didn't say but he would have an idea of what it would be about." Emily nodded when Zoë said that, she nodded and than she spoke once more.

"This is how the prophecy went:

Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
The Titan's Curse must one withstand,  
And one shall perish by a parent's hand." Emily stiffen at the last line of that prophecy, Emily knows of the one that shall perish by a parent's hand. From the look in Zoë's eyes that she knows of who it was that the last line refer to, that they both that the last line was referring to Zoë being killed by Atlas.


	11. Chapter 11

Upon leaving the big house that Zoë had lead Emily away from it and went over to the pine tree that once held Thalia for a few years before she was released from the tree a few months ago. When they both were standing there that Zoë looked at Emily, Emily looked up at her. Even though they both look the same age, Zoë was much older than Emily was as well as being taller as well. Emily was smaller than Zoë was as well as being more nimble than Zoë was, even before she had joined the hunt, Emily was very nimble. After she had become a a hunter of Artemis, she had become more nimble. After a few minutes of silence that Zoë spoke.

"Emily, other than Phoebe you have been one of my best friends in the np hunt and I also thought of you as a little sister. But I need to ask you of something as well as tell of some things that I had spoke to Artemis about you as well as two others."

"What is it?" Zoë took a breath and spoke.

"I need to ask of you to look out for the hunters while I am on this quest, other than Phoebe, you are the other one that I know can look after them like I can. Unlike me, you handle being around males better, because of this I know you would be able to settle anything that would happen between the males and the hunters." Emily nodded in understanding as well to tell her to go on without saying anything, of which Zoë did. "Shortly after you joined the hunt that I told Artemis that when I am gone that I think you would be perfect to be the next lieutenant of Artemis. I did tell this same thing to Artemis about Thalia, though she decided not to join, and Bianca. When Bianca had joined that I ask Artemis something that if I do die, that she will make you first lieutenant and Bianca second lieutenant." Emily looked at Zoë surprised when Zoë had said that.

"I never gave much thought of being the next lieutenant even if with the first and second lieutenant. It would add more things for me to do besides being the princess of the underworld." Zoë smiled and spoke.

"Anyway, I wanted you to know this before I go. For we both know that I would most likely die on this quest. I will admit, I am worried that Bianca might die or even one of the others." Emily nodded and Zoë went on. "So watch out for the hunters while I am gone and make sure that you are ready for what may happen."

"I will make sure of it." Emily and Zoë walked back to the Artemis cabin.

That night

Emily had walked though the forest till she reached the tree that held her own entrance to the underworld. She opened the door the same way by making the roots move away to reveal the door. She had opened the door and went to the door on the one side of the main room of her root home that she would stay in if she was on a mission by herself. That was the best thing about her entrance to the underworld and her root home. That if Emily needs the home than she just needs to call out to it and it will appear close to her. When she doesn't need than it would remain close to camp half blood, just a few feet just outside of the boundary. No one but Emily, Chiron and Hades knows about this entrance or aware of it in Chiron's case. Chiron was aware of her entrance to the underworld but he has no idea of where it was or even how to work it.

Chiron was concern when he learned about her entrance to the underworld as well as a few other things, but after she had be crowned as Hades' heir and princess that he had become less about her. But Chiron still worries about her, even she can take care of herself like she had done for around a thousand hears. Emily walked down the stairs and entered the palace grounds, once she was in the palace grounds that she run to the palace and run inside towards the throne room. When she reached the throne room that Emily was a bit out of breath, Persephone and Hades were in the throne room when Emily entered the throne room. Emily had run over to Hades, of which down to human size as she went over to him, Persephone had follow suit. When Emily reached her father that she stopped running and spoke before either her father or her half sister could say anything.

"Is Bianca going to die as well as Zoë?" Emily could tell that Hades was expecting Emily to say that, he didn't say anything for a minute. After a couple of minutes that her father had finally spoke.

"We both know for sure Zoë will die on this quest, I know another will die on this quest but I am not sure on which it is. But I think it might be Bianca, mainly because I can till her life force will be cut short soon. That is one reason I had ask Zoë to tell you to come down here."

"What about Bianca, other than the fact that she's one of your other children?"

"I know you are aware she has a younger brother named Nico. I know you are aware of World War Two and I hid a couple of my children. As it happen Nico and Bianca were those two. After their mother died and I brought them out of hiding, Bianca has be mother and father to Nico. Because Bianca joined the hunt, I am worried it has affected Nico and with Bianca's life coming to an end within maybe a year or sooner, I need someone to watch out and look out for him." As her father said that, that Emily know what he was getting out.

"You want me to watch out and look out for him than?" Persephone had than spoke.

"Yes, we both want you to do it. Even though I don't like it when Hades has children with other women, I have to admit that he needs someone to look up to and to help guide him. When Bianca joined the hunt he had lost that." Her father had spoke.

"Honestly other than Nico, you are the only other child that I have that I could turn to ask to loo for Nico. If Bianca dies, I fear he may do something against the ancient laws and he may not stopped till he reaches the goal. If you step in and take Bianca's place, than maybe this will be prevented, however I must ask a couple of more things."

"What is it?"

"First off, don't tell him of why you are looking out for him if he ask you. Second, don't tell him that you are my heir and princess of the underworld." Emily tilted her head when her father said the last thing, for Emily was sure that Nico will learn that there was a princess of the underworld. Her father had went on. "Nico may figured it out later. But I ask you not to tell him mainly because it would be easier if he is only aware of the fact you a legacy and a daughter if Demeter. That only would be hard for Nico to take in, even though he already a few hours to get use to those ideas as well as to camp." Emily nodded and Hades told her that she should get back to camp. So Emily had left and went back up the stairs back to camp of where there are two jobs waiting for her.

Five days later

For the last five days, Emily had a lot on her hands, for there was some fights between the hunters and the male campers. Emily manage to break them up quickly mostly due to her powers over the plants, not only that but she watched out for Nico. At first Nico didn't really talk to her till she had found him by himself in the forest crying. When she found him at he poured his heart and cursed a few times for he felt abandon when Bianca had joined the hunt. Emily had manage to clam him down and slowly he learned to trust her, as a result he started treating her like an older sister. The first few times he had come over to the cabin that the hunters were ready to kill him but Emily had told them to back off. After the fifth time that it happened, that Emily had told Nico to wait me than she closed the door and told the hunters the truth. That was Nico was a son of Hades and that her father had ask her to look out for him, but she didn't tell the hunters of why her father had ask her to do that.

So Emily had a busy five days, she needed some time to herself, henceforth the reason she was sitting on top of the Demeter cabin. Unlike with the Artemis cabin, she could grow the plants to surround herself if she felt the need to do so. She knows she could have down the same thing in the forest, but Emily didn't felt the need to go into the forest at the moment. For she felt like something was going to happen soon, but she wasn't sure of what that was though. Suddenly there was a bright silver light, Emily looked up to see Artemis in her chariot, Emily stood up as Artemis had her two stags landed the chariot on the roof of the cabin. Artemis had got off of the chariot and walked over to where Emily was standing, Artemis looked around before she spoke.

"I am somewhat surprise you on the roof of the Demeter cabin. Do your siblings know you come up here?"

"Katie, the cabin leader, does. She doesn't mind if I come up here from time to time. She had told the others not to worry if they hear someone up on the roof." Artemis nodded and spoke once more.

"Emily, how are the hunters been?"

"Okay I guess since we are at camp." Emily bit her lip before she had spoke once more. "Are they died?" Artemis looked up at Emily, she didn't anything for a moment before she had nodded to the stars and Emily looked to where she nodded. It wasn't till Emily looked over there that Emily hadn't notice the new constellation up in the sky. It was that of a hunter pulling her bow back as if she was ready to shoot the arrow in the bow. Emily knelt die and started to cry, looking at that constellation that Emily know the answer to that question that both Zoë and Bianca had died. Emily hardly had a chance to get to know Bianca of who was more or less a sister and she know Zoë most of her life. Emily hadn't been sure if Bianca would die, but she had been sure Zoë would die, just like Zoë had known she would die. Even though Emily had known beforehand that Zoë would die, it still hurt to know that Zoë had died on the quest. Zoë was like a sister to her throughout that whole time, Emily felt Artemis put her arms around Emily as she cried. Artemis spoke softly to her.

"It hurts I know, I am sure Bianca thought of you as a new sister as well as the rest of the hunters. Zoë had thought of you as a real sister after being together for so long." Emily lean against Artemis and spoke between her tears.

"It's just like Alex all over again when I was ten and like with Austin when I was fourteen." Artemis did her best to calm her down, after a few minutes that Artemis had spoke once more.

"Emily may I remind you that you are the princess of the underworld, you can go and see Zoë and any of the other hunters in the underworld. As you know Austin had been brought back to life as lion to protect you and your brother and that your brother is not died." Emily nodded when Artemis said that, for it was true that Austin had be brought to life as a lion and Alex was not died, even though he should have been by now. More so when he had left Camp Jupiter, since it was more dangerous for a demigod to be in the mortal world than in camp. Emily has no idea of how Alex was not died but he was still somehow alive, when she goes to camp Jupiter she had expect find either Alex or his descendants but she had found none.

"True." Emily didn't say anything for a minute before she looked at Artemis and spoke.

"Will the hunters leaving camp now?"

"Tonight for there's still the Winter Solstice to take place. I had come here to get you to come with me. So come on." They got up and Emily climbed into the chariot and Artemis had lead the two stags to get to Mt. Olympus. When they reached the palace, of which looked like Hades' palace but white and gold instead of black and bronze, that Artemis had told her to wait there till the ones from the quest comes from. A few minutes later, that Grover, Thalia, the male named Percy and Annabeth had walked over to the doors. As the four of them walked over to her that Thalia had looked at her like, why are you on Olympus. Emily didn't bother to say anything. Instead the five of them walked into the throne room of where the Olympian gods were gathered and sitting on their thrones. The five of them had knelt before the stood back up once more.

As soon as they did that, that it was asked if Thalia a d Percy should be killed, to o great surprise, expect for Annabeth and maybe Grover, that it was Athena who brought that the two of them should be killed because of how dangerous the two of the were. The only reason Emily was not surprised for Athena had done the same thing with her when she had come to visit Mt. Olympus in the summer when she was still a camper. Emily had called to come before the council mainly because they had felt how powerful she was, Athena thought she was dangerous because of it. Emily had shut her up on thinking and saying that she should be called, for Emily had said the prophecy that her father had told her about during her first fall and winter in the underworld. Emily saw no reason of not doing the same thing, before Zeus could ask for votes that Emily had step forward and looked a Athena before she spoke.

"Athena, may I remind you of a thousand years ago?" Athena looked down at Emily when she said that and spoke.

"That is different, you avoid that prophecy by becoming a hunter?" Artemis had than spoke.

"That is true for the most part." Artemis slid off her throne and went on. "But that is not the reason for an offer I am going to make for one them. But father I must speak to you first." She whispered in his ear, he nodded and than called Thalia forward and she went forward. Artemis had than spoke.

"Emily, please come over here and stand by Thalia." Emily walked over to Thalia and Artemis had spoke. "First I am going to address Emily and I am sure she is aware of what I am going to say. I want you to be the first lieutenant of Artemis, will you accept?"

"I accepted." Emily knelt and Artemis placed her hands on Emily's head and a silver circlet appeared in her head, Emily stood up and took a couple of paces back as Artemis turned and looked at Thalia.

"Thalia, I hope you accept my offer as well. I want you to join the hunt and become the second lieutenant of Artemis and the only two you answer to are Emily and myself. Will accept."

"I accepted." Zeus spoke.

"Are you sure Thalia?" Thalia looked up at Zeus and spoke.

"Father, I am sure, if I accepted this than I will be former fifteen and I will not age and so the prophecy will fall to Percy instead." Zeus nodded p, Thalia knelt and said the oath and Artemis put her hands on Thalia's head and a slightly smaller silver circlet appeared on her head. Both Thalia and Emily sat down besides Artemis' throne, however Athena still ask of what to be done about Percy and ask for a vote of whether or to to kill him. Emily had stood up and walked into the middle of the room and looked at Athena, once again spoke to her.

"Athena, besides being too dangerous and the prophecy, name a reason of why the gods should kill Percy?" Emily could seen the slight movement ofAthena's eyes, Emily notice that she had looked at Annabeth. Emily had sort of figure that was another reason for Athena to kill Percy, because she didn't like his friendship with Annabeth. Than Athena spoke.

"Having him alive at all is a great risk to Olympus."

"You said the same thing about a thousand years ago."

"You avoided that prophecy by joining the hunt three years after the gods voted you to live." Apollo had than spoke.

"No, she didn't." Everyone looked at Apollo, all of them but Artemis, Poseidon and Demeter looked shock when Apollo had said that. Athena had than spoke.

"What do you mean, Apollo?" He stood up before he spoke.

"She never avoided the prophecy, in joining the hunt, she had actually set that prophecy in motion. It has be in motion for a thousand years. If she didn't join the hunt than she would have avoided the prophecy."

"How can you be so sure?" Demeter had spoke.

"Haven't you been watching her in the last thousand years." Athena looked down at Emily, as she did so that Emily spoke.

"Two children will be born of Greece and Rome  
Powers of the harvest and sea shall form." Emily looked into Athena's eyes, Emily knows that they both that prophecy will be coming true soon. "You know that prophecy will come true soon enough, but the prophecy that is now on Percy's shoulders will come first. You should know that if he is voted to be killed that Olympus would fall instead of a fifty chance of it being safe." Silence had followed Emily's words, she remain where she was standing as Zeus spoke up asking the gods if they should kill Percy. Only three gods raised their hands to kill Percy, the others raised their hands to or have him killed. All of them but Emily and Athena had left the throne room to have a party, Athena went to human simple and walked over to where Emily was standing. Athena stopped walking about a foot from her and than spoke.

"Do you really think it is best that Percy remains alive?"

"Yes Athena, I do. There is a better chance that Olympus will be protect and safe with Percy alive."

"You said so sure, have you thought this through?"

"I have actually. I thought of the pros and cons of him being alive or being died. There are more pros for him being alive than died. One reason being from his fatal flaw, loyalty. From what I heard from the ghost of tales of him that he is loyal to his friends as well as to Olympus. He would rather die before Olympus comes to harm, if he was killed before the prophecy was to come, than the destruction of Olympus would have been on your hands because you didn't think of the pros of being alive as well as disapprove of his friendship with Annabeth and that he's a son of Poseidon." Athena was about ready to say something back when a male had spoke and they both turn to the doors to see Hades.

"Athena, you know Emily speaks true that part of the reasoning you wanted him to be killed was because of your rival with Poseidon and because of his friendship with Annaneth. For the goddess of wisdom it seems unwise to pass that kind of judge because of a friendship and a rivalry." Athena looked between Emily and hades and than spoke.

"I can see your point, but I will keep an eye on him." Than Athena had flashed out, while Hades had walked over to Emily. When he was in front of her that he looked at the silver circlet on top of her head and than spoke.

"Moving up in the world of the gods are we?" Emily smiled and hugged her father and relaxed him after a few moments.

"Yeah, a few days ago Zoë had told me that she thought I was one of the best hunters to become the next Lieutenant. She had told me Bianca and Thalia would be good. ."

"I know, I had spoke to her after she had died. I have to agree with Zoë on that, even if she isn't high on my list of favorite people." Emily smiled as she walked out of the throne room with her father to go to the party.


	12. Chapter 12

When Emily, Thalia and Artemis had got down to the camp that the hunters were glad to see Artemis again as well as glad to have Thalia join the ranks as we as having Thalia and Emily as the lieutenants. However there was only one downside and that was Nico learning of his older sister, Emily had be worried of what Nico might might do when he learned of it. Just as she feared that he and showed his powers from his father and run off into the woods. When he did that, that Emily ask for some time off from the hunt to go look for him. At first Artemis didn't fully understand of Emily's reasoning of why Emily wanted to look for him till Emily explained Hades' request about Nico. Artemis nodded and told take as much time as she needed, so Emily had went into the forest to start looking for him.

As a week went by that Emily had figured that he had learned more of his powers and maybe even heritage. For it was getting a little difficult to track Nico down, not only that but tracking was not her best skill. However she was worse with doing tracking before she had joined the hunt, she had become somewhat better with the skill after joining the hunt. When night had fell at Emily had manage to find his tracks once more and followed the tracks to one of the entrances to the underworld of which means that Nico may have found out about his heritage as well as learning more of his powers. Emily had opened the one entrance up and went down into the underworld itself, as she did so that she took off the silver circlet and put it on her belt. She had took off the underworld ring and touched the side that said Emily and her Stygian iron sword had appeared in her hand.

Her Stygian iron sword was different from her other sword, the only thing that they have in common was that they both give off a faint light. Her Stygian iron sword blade was black as midnight and on one side it said πριγκίπισσα, meaning princess, and the other side it says ο θάνατος του ποταμού, meaning death river. The hilt of the sword was made out of bronze, not only that but Hades had also added a silver glow to her Stygian iron sword to show that not only was she his daughter and heir but to show she was a hunter of Artemis. As she walked along the river side that she heard voices just up a head, just as she reached a corner that she could hear the voices clearly and she knows both of them. One was Nico and the other was none other than Minos, Minos was telling Nico of how he could raise Bianca from the dead and teaching him how to use his powers as well. Emily rolled her eyes as Minos spoke to Nico.

To Emily, it was obvious that he was manipulate Nico into thinking he could raise Bianca from the dead. There was a couple of ways, but the way Minos was speaking of was the only way for Minos to raise from the died, not only that but Minos had wanted to go back to the land of the living. Emily knows Minos well enough to know that he wanted to get revenge against Daedalus for avoiding death for so long. Emily knows that Daedalus was somewhere in the Labyrinth, for his workshop was somewhere in there but Emily has no idea of where it was though. Emily was about ready to turn the corner to stop Minos from going anything further when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Emily turned and looked behind her to see the ghost of Bianca standing there, she put her finger to her lips and motion Emily to follow her. Emily did, they walked back to the same stairs that Emily had used to get to the underworld, Bianca had stopped and turned to face her before she spoke.

"Emily, how come you said you were a daughter of Demeter and a legacy of Amphitrite when you are really a daughter of hades, the princess of the underworld and heir on the first day I was a hunter and was in the camp?" Emily smiled when Bianca said that and Emily spoke.

"That's because I am really a daughter of Demeter. However I am not a legacy of Amphitrite but a legacy of Amphitrite's roman form Salacia. As for being a daughter of hades, I am his adopted daughter and he crowned me the heir and princess a few years after I had joined the hunt." Bianca looked up and down her before she spoke.

"Well, from the aura that I can see in you, I believe you but why didn't you tell me or say anything to Nico?"

"As far as you were concern, I was going to tell you everything but only after you got used to being a hunter and when you had learned who your father was. As for Nico, I was told not to tell him and let him learn on his own. Our father did ask me to look out for him though." Bianca had sighed when Emily had said that.

"I am glad he did for I was going to ask you the same thing as well, for I really don't trust that Minos guy."

"Good something we have in common."

"I have one thing to ask though."

"What is it?"

"Tell him to stop trying to being me back to life."

"I will do my best." Bianca smiled and than her ghost disappeared and Emily walked back to the corner of where she had last heard Nico and Minos. When she reached ere that she still could hear them. Emily used the shadows to gather around her e ought to make her look part foe shadows as she made her way around the corner. As she made her way around the corner that she saw that Nico had made his home on the bank of the river. For there was some blankets and a fire that was lite, Minos was sitting on one side of the fire while Nico was sitting on the other side. Just as Minos was finishing explaining things to Nico that he stopped talking and looked around. Nico was looking at him funny and Nico had than spoke.

"What is it?" Minos than spoke.

"There's someone else nearby. I am not sure who it is, I think it's either your father, step mother or your half sister." From the look on Nico's face that Emily could tell he was surprise to hear he has another sister.

"I have another sister."

"You do. She's the princess of the underworld and heir to your father's throne" Nico looked worried and he got up suddenly and started to go back to the stairs when Minos had spoke.

"What are you doing, boy?" Nico spoke as he walked away.

"I am going to find my other sister."

"Why, don't you want to being your other sister back to life?" Nico stopped and looked at Minos before he spoke.

"I do."

"Than come back here so I can help you with that."

"No, I want to find this other sister and get to know her. Hopefully I have a family again."

"Why you little . . " Minos had lunged forward to attack or maybe kill Nico. Nico tried to get out of the way as Minos lunged forward. Before Minos could even touch Nico that Emily had emerge from the shadows that she had been hiding in and run her sword though his heart. When the sword touched Minos that he scream as his soul was suck into θάνατος του ποταμού. It only took a few moments before Minos was gone, Emily touched the word πριγκίπισσα and θάνατος του ποταμού had become a ring. Emily walked over to where Nico was standing against the wall with a shock expression on his face. He looked up and down her before he spoke.

"Emily, how did you do that?"

"How do you think I did it?" Emily didn't say anything and just looked at Nico. He looked at her carefully before he had spoke.

"Are you a daughter of hades?" Emily could till that he was having a hard time believing that she was, since he had see her use her powers over the water, plants, harvest and her abilities as a hunter. Until just a minute ago he hadn't see her ability over the dead or anything to do with the underworld.

"I am, well I am his adopted daughter." As soon as she said that Nico spoke.

"You are the princess of the underworld, aren't you?"

"I am indeed. I am sure you have more questions for me, so let's sit down." Emily and Nico sat down by the fire, Nico moved his skull ring around. Emily figured he was thinking of what to ask her now.

"How come you didn't say anything about being a daughter of hades when I had first meet you?"

"Nico, you and Bianca had just learned that you were demigods. In time I would told you but you would be more older than you are now."

"When were you going to tell Bianca does she even know about that after she died?"

"She knows now, but if she was alive, I would told in due time, even if I didn't tell her in time she would have found out from the other hunters."

"Emily, is it possible to raise Bianca from the died?" Emily didn't say anything for a minute, Nico looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Yes but you can't do it, neither can I or our father."

"Why not?"

"Because of the ancient laws, before you say anything, I know that it's annoying that they are there. But they are there for a reason. The laws are there to prevent protect us among many other reasons."

"What are the ways?"

"One way was the way Minos was telling you about, however there is no way you could bring Bianca from the died that way."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the only way Minos could raise from the died, no one else can raise up like that spect for Minos." Nico was shock when Emily said that, he looked down at the ground and spoke.

"He was tricking me."

"Indeed he does, he is always trying to trick new children of Hades to raise him if he can manage it. Half of it because he wants to live again and the other is because of Daedalus and that Daedalus has invaded death for so long." Nico looked up at her surprised when she said the part about Daedalus.

"Daedalus isn't died?"

"No, both our father and myself assume he is somewhere in the Labyrinth." Nico started to get up but Emily put a hand of his shoulder and gently push him back down. "Nico, don't try to find Daedalus, his labyrinth is not like anything you seen before. It's dangerous. Besides, there is something else that I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"You need to be aware of your fatal flaw. Of which is holding grudges."

"I am not holding a grudge, Emily." A new voice had spoke.

"Yes you are." Emily and Nico look to the right and Bianca stood there and she walked over to them and sat down next to Nico. Bianca had went on when she sat down. "You are holding a grudge against Percy because you blame him for my death." Nico stood up and yelled.

"But he did kill you, he promised to protect you."

"Percy tried to stop me from what got me killed. But holding a grudge against Percy is pointless for you not truly holding a grudge against him but me. For joining the hunt and leaving you behind." Nico was about ready to say something but Bianca spoke before he could say anything. "You know it's true, Nico. I know I had let you down when I did that. But you must learn to let go of your grudges for not only is there a chance that it can kill you, it would do damage to others as well." Bianca had stood up and started to go down the bank when Nico had spoke and she stopped.

"Bianca, who will look after me? And. . . " Bianca had spoke up before he could finish.

"Look, Nico, first thing you need to know is that Emily spoke true about raising people from the died, but I don't want you to try to raise me from the died. I don't want to go back. As for someone watching over you, Emily will be doing that and I know she will keep tags of you when she is on the hunt." Bianca's ghost had disappeared, Nico remain standing where he was, Emily had got up and put her hand his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Come on, Nico. I will take you to the palace." Emily lead him down the bank, and than they crossed the boat that Charon use to cross the souls. Emily had lead Nico up to the palace and went though the garden and inside. Once inside that Emily lead him down the halls to reach inside, it took a few minutes before they were inside the throne room. When they entered that Nico had looked both their father and Persephone, Emily had nudged Nico to tell him to go first of which he did. Hades had went down to human size and walked over to them.

"I have to say it's good to see you again Nico." Nico looked at Hades in surprise, it looked like he was trying to think back but he couldn't remember meeting Hades. Hades had spoke up. "Nico don't bother, you won't remember when we had last spoke." Hades had than looked over at Emily and spoke to her. "Emily, you may as well go back up to the surface and rejoin the hunt." Emily nodded, she started to leave but she looked at Nico of who looked a little sad and Emily spoke.

"Don't worry or be sad, I will be back down here again." Nico nodded and Emily had left the throne room and palace so she could go back up to the surface to rejoin her sisters in the hunt.


	13. Chapter 13

The last battle in the second Titan war

Emily was out in front of the hunters at the tunnel that they were defending against the army. Besides her was Thalia, so times she would use her lighting power to take down the monsters while Emily would use her sea or plant powers to take out a monster. They both use their bows and arrows to take down the monsters as well. Some of the hunters had went forward with swords to cut down some of the monsters, many of the hunters had fallen, both old hunters as well as the newer hunters. Each time one of them was killed that Emily heard the buzz in her ear and see their life force fade. It pained Emily to seen so many of the hunters die in battle, but she knows that they would be in a better place.

The next few days, the battle was rough, Kronos attacked only during the night. During the here days of battle, Emily was worried. Partly because they had lost many demigods in the fight and the mortals were in danger because they were asleep. In a way it helped to protect the mortal but there was a chance that they would still get hurt though. On the third day of the battle that her father, her mother, her half sister and her half brother had come up from the underworld. When she saw the fissure and that Hades, along with Nico, Demeter and Persephone that she smiled. However Kronos had placed an energy field around the building preventing Hades to attack or even even to duel with him when Hades had challenged him. Emily was on the side of the field with Kronos and went up with Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Percy to Olympus.

When they reached Olympus that the four of them followed Kronos' trail of which was not hard to see, considering the trail he was leaving behind. One of the statues of Hera had fell, aiming for Annabeth but Thalia had pushed her out of the way. But Emily was quick and she manage to push Thalia out of the way as well as making sure that the statue hasn't hit her either. When they had reached the hall of the gods that Kronos was trying to figure out which throne to destroy first. The five of them had fought him or distract him in Thalia's and Emily's case, after a while the demigod had took control of his own body inside of Kronos being in control and ask for the knife of which Percy had gave to him. The male demigod had than stabbed himself in his armpit, Emily had kept her distance as the other four gathered around him.

Emily didn't have a reason to talk to the male, if she remembered right, that male was Luke, a son of Hermes. Emily had heard Hermes talk about Luke, from how he talked it was easy to tell like was his favorite son. Emily could tell that it had hurt Hermes when Luke joined the Titan side of the way, though Emily has no children, she could understand in a way of Hermes feels. Though in an utterly different than Hermes though, since her loss was different from Hermes kind of lost. To Emily's surprise, Thalia had turned around and ask her Emily to come over there by Luke's request. Emily walked over to where Luke was lying and knelt besides him, Annabeth was kneeling on Luke's other side. Luke looked up at Emily and manage to speak.

"Emily, isn't that right?"

"It is."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Luke looked at the others before he shifted enough an d,option for her to come closer of which she did p. than Luke had whispered to her.

"I know of the other camp, for I had been there. I had hoped to gain some people to join the titans. I know you are Greek but you are also roman as well. I learned of a princess of the underworld and that she was to be the heir. From what I heard that she looks like that she looks like you. I hope I am right in assuming that the princess is you."

"I see, but what do you want me to do?" Emily was going to ask Luke of he knows all of this or at least more detailed. But he was dying at the moment.

"There's a traitor in that camp, unlike me, he works for Gaia. You need to being him to light and show the Romans the traitor that he is."

"Who is he?"

"His name is . . He looks just like me." Luke had lowered his head, his eyes closed and he took more breaths. As he took the last breath that Emily saw the life force drain from his body, Emily lowered her head without looking at the others. Than the doors to the throne room had open up and the gods had entered the throne room.

Zeus had talked about bravery and all the rest of that, emily didn't quite catch everything that Zeus had said. Emily sat at Artemis throne with Thalia next to her, Thalia was the first one to go up when Zeus had reached the gifts, than it was Grover, than Annabeth and than Percy. When Zeus had offered him god hood that Emily was surprised by that gift that Zeus had given him. However Percy had rejected it and made the gods promise and swear on the river Styx that they will claim their children by the time that they reached twelve. Not on,y that but Percy had also ask thrones for the gods and goddess that don't have thrones and cabins, including Hades and Hestia. After Percy was done with his turn that he had went over to Annabeth and stood by her, when Percy was by Annabeth, that Emily was sure that the gift giving was done with, but she was wrong.

For as soon as Percy was by Annabeth that Zeus had called Emily's name. If the room hadn't be silent before it was now. Emily sat there shocked when Zeus had called her name, Emily looked at her mother and a at her father of who both had nodded at her. Emily had got up and walked to the middle of the throne room and she knelt in front of Zeus. She could feel all eyes on her, both demigods and gods alike. Emily wasn't well known among the demigods, but she was well known among the hunters and the gods as the first lieutenant of Artemis and princess of the underworld. She has her head somewhat forward, so that her braided hair was over her shoulder instead of being behind her neck. Than Zeus had spoke.

"You don't need to kneel, Princess." Emily stood up, she heard grasp and helps of surprise that Zeus would call a hunter Princess. Emily had looked up at her uncle, as she did so that Zeus had stood up and went down to his human size and walked over to her. Zeus had went on. "To be honest, when I had first notice you, I never once thought that you would end up here today or even do what you done for a thousand years. For a long time, I thought Hercules was the greatest hero ever to live. But you are one of two people that have proved me wrong, the other one being Percy Jackson." Emily shallowed as her uncle spoke, Emily had a feeling of what Zeus was going to offer her and Zeus had went on. "I will admit, if I had known what you were going to do and accomplish, I would have become your patron. However for a certain amount of time you had two but it had become one when Hades adopted you and made you princess of the underworld and heir of which has never been done before." Emily nodded and spoke.

"That's true, Hades had told me himself when he adopted me and crowned me as the princess of the underworld and heir." Zeus nodded when she said that and he went on.

"Unlike the others, there had been three different gifts that had been offered to you. However you must chose which one you want. The first one is becoming Hestia's champion. The second one is Hera's champion. The last one is god hood of where you would be the goddess of the wildness, forest, nature and seasons, minor goddess of the harvest, sea and the underworld while your title of princess and heir will reman." Emily didn't say anything, she looked over at Hera, than Hestia, than Hades, than Demeter, than Artemis, than Thalia and than the hunters that were present in the throne room. Emily had than looked back at Zeus of who was standing in front of her waiting for her answer.

"I will admit, when I had first become the princess of the underworld I would accepted the last one without a thought. But after a thousand years of being on the hunt for the most part, and if I accept the last one than I would miss the hunt too much. I would miss the excitement, thrill and the adventures I had and will have. So I decline the third offer, no offense to Hera, I am not sure of how comfortable I would feel with having the goddess of marriage as another patron. So I accept the first offer and be Hestia's champion." Hestia had got up from her throne and walked over to where Emily was standing, once Hestia was in front of her that she spoke.

"Kneel once more, Emily." Emily knelt and Hestia touched her forehead gentle. At the touch, Emily felt warmth spread though her body, after a few moments that Hestia had took her had away. Emily looked up at Hestia and saw her smiling at her, Emily had got up and walked over Artemis and Thalia. Emily couldn't help but smile at Thalia's shocked face, Emily was going to tell Thalia everything when Thalia got use to the hunt of which didn't take long for Thalia. But with the increase monsters that Emily had to put that aside for a later date. When Zeus had dismissed the council that Emily and Thalia walked along with Grover, Percy and Annabeth. Thalia had spoke up first.

"How come you never told me about being adopted by Hades?" Emily looked over at the four of them, the only that was not surprise was Grover, not a big surprise. For when they had first meet that Grover had thought that she was really a child of Hades due her death smell apparently.

"I was going to tell you when you were use to the hunt, but with the increased monsters and attacks, I couldn't because the hunters were so busy for we had little time to talk in between." Percy had than spoke.

"So you have four gods and goddess . . . "

"Six." The four of them looked at Emily shock, this time Grover spoke.

"You have six, besides, Hades, Demeter, Amphitrite and now Hestia. Which other gods or goddess are watching you?"

"Poseidon and Triton." The four of them looked at her confused so Emily went on. "Poseidon watches me because of the fact I am his wife's child as well as the fact that his champion is my full brother. Triton watches me because of the fact that I spend half of my time in the ocean helping Poseidon, my mother triton in the war below as well as helping in the war on land." The four of them nodded and the went back down to the first floor of the Empire State Building.

Once there, that they learned that the one red hair mortal female had took Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack to camp to try to take on the spirit of the oracle. Upon hewing that, that Emily was worried at once, Emily wasn't sure of how many other people had known about the spirit of the oracle. But the spirit was cursed by her father seventy years ago because of the great prophecy and the oath of the big three of not to have any more children. The oath was made for two reasons, one because they didn't want hades to have any more children and the prophecy. Her father had admit that he thought of asking Artemis to take her blessing off of Emily shortly after her father had curse the oracle. But Emily told her father not to ask Artemis that, for Emily pointed out that the prophecy said a child of the elder gods.

Emily had pointed out to her father that she might be a child of Hades but only though adoption, not by birth and that the prophecy was meant for a child that was born of one of the elder gods. Emily was not really born a child of Hades but a child of Demeter, but that was besides the point. There was a chance that the red hair mortal might die from trying to take on the spirit of Delphi. So the five of them had hurried to the camp, they got there as the red hair mortal called out to the oracle and the oracle walked out from the house. Emily yelled at the mortal trying to get her to stop but Chiron had told her to stay there, than Apollo had appeared over them and did the ceremony that would transfer the spirit from it's current host to the next one and the mortal had accepted it. When she said that, that the mummy had turned to dust and the green mist surrounded the mortal.

When the green mist disappeared that the moral was on the ground, Percy had run over to the mortal and knelt next to and said her name. Of which was apparently Rachel, Emily walked closer as she saw her life force nearly drain. Emily shallowed as her life was close of being drain, but than Rachel's life force had started to go up. Emily had than breathed and went down on her knees in relief, for that meant that her father's curse had be lifted. Rachel had opened her eyes and Percy had helped her get up along with Apollo's help, Percy had explained to Rachel of what happen. Than he had ask Rachel that she could speak in prophecies, before Rachel could respond that she opened her mouth and green mist surrounded her and she spoke another prophecy.

"Eight half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"

Everyone started to guess of what that new great prophecy could mean, Apollo had brought that this prophecy may not happen in their time but later down the road. Of which was possible, but she had feeling that prophecy was going to happen in this time, instead of taking seventy years to finish. Emily had spoke up, as a result very one had went silent as she spoke up, Emily had mostly assumed that was because they know she was the princess of underworld.

"I think it will happen in this time and it will be happening soon." Apollo looked over at her when she said that.

"How can you be sure it will happen soon?" Emily spoke her head, showing that she doesn't know of how she knows that.

"I don't know, cousin. I just do. I believe it's the same feeling at you had that the prophecy that concerns me will happen soon." Emily had than looked at Rachel and spoke once more and Emily hoped that the spirit will answer her. "Do you know when the prophecy will take place?" Rachel started to shake her head. But green mist had than surround Rachel once more and she spoke another Prophecy once more.

"Two children will be born of Greece and Rome  
Powers of the harvest and sea shall form  
From beyond the homeland the enemy will comes  
Old enemies become friends to save their homes  
To raze or save the homeland by fire or rain  
For the harvest and the sea are the enemies' bane"

Emily heard the grasp, yells and surprise from the campers at the second prophecy, Emily had looked up at Apollo when Rachel had said the prophecy. Emily had heard the prophecy though only after she had joined the hunt and it was Apollo who had told her what the prophecy had said. Apollo looked both shocked and worried, he looked over at Emily and nodded, showing that the other prophecy will happen sooner than he thought. In his eyes, she could tell that he was worried that both prophecies may happen at the same time. When everyone had went down to the camp that Emily walked over to Apollo and he went down to his human form of which was a nineteen year old that looks like Luke without the scar. Apollo had than spoke.

"Emily, I know you have been getting ready for the prophecy that is surrounds you and your brother. But there are a couple of things that need to be done first. One of them I am not sure of what is. One is that you need spend time for the next two weeks in the camp under the sea and than spend the rest of the time in the roman camp."

"When should I join the hunt again?"

"You can only join back up when this next war ends, for you and your brother would be needed to unite the Romans and Greeks. I believe his wife and another two would also be needed to help with unite the Romans and the Greeks." Emily nodded when Apollo said that, than he disappeared in a gold light leaving Emily standing alone by the big house.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily walked out of the Artemis cabin after she had told the other hunters that she has to leave for now. Emily had told Thalia to watch over the hunters while she was gone anThalia had nodded. Whee told thalia that, that the hunters ask why that Emily had only said one word, Prophecy. The older hunters, that lived though the battle and knows about the Romans and Greeks, had nodded when she said that. Emily had told the older hunters to explain things to the new hunters of why Emily must leave. Emily stood at the door as moonlight touched her and the cabin, covering both Emily and and the cabin in silver light. She wanted so much to say but she knows that she has to go down to camp fish blood, a camp for merpeople. Honestly when she had found it, by accident, that she thought that they will tell her to leave but they had wanted her to stay. Emily started walking to the lake, as she got closer to the lake that she heard something behind her. Emily had stopped walking and took off her poppy ring and flipped it so that it becomes the dagger.

Emily had than turned around to see of who was there, she had expected a couple of things. One being one of the Hermes children pulling a prank on her, her half brother Nico was there or one of the hunters had followed her out here. It was not Nico, one of the hunters or even a child of Hermes as a matter of fact it was not even a person, creature or animal, instead it was a glowing orb, it was bright and was shining silver like Emily. Than she felt something brush against her mind, something she hadn't felt in a thousand years and than a male's voice entered her mind.

'We meet again, princess but not face to face yet.' Emily looked at the orb, the voice that had come from the orb or at least that is what she thinks coming from the orb was the same voice that she heard last time in her mind. Emily had than spok

"Who are you? What are you?"

'Those I can't answer, not yet, princess.'

"Stop calling me princess. I prefer if you call me Emily."

'I can only call you princess, princess.'

"Why are you here?" The orb floated over to her and than stopped when it was a foot away from her.

'I am here to protect you, but I always must do it from a distance though.'

"Why?"

'It is what I must do, but I needed to talk to you about something.'

"What is it?"

'What do you remember of your real father?' Emily tilted her head and looked at the orb, she wondered why that orb would ask her that question.

"What? Why?"

'It's important, princess. It may have an affect on your prophecy if you don't know who your real father is or even remember him.' When he orb said that, that Emily had answered the Orb's question of her father and told him of the ten years she had spent with him of who who never reply loved her. A father who just yelled, shouted and didn't pay much attention to expect for her image in public so that everyone, so that everyone thought that her family was perfect. When Emily was done that the orb didn't say anything or at first, after a few moments that the orb had spoke.

'True enough you are a legacy of Salacia, but the man that sort of raised you was not your father.' To say Emily was stun would be an understatement. After a minute that Emily had spoke.

"Does that mean Alex is my half brother?"

'No, he is indeed your full brother like you always thought.'

"If you don't mind, I want to know of how can you that was not my real father that hasn't raised me?"

'I will show you.' A silver light hit Emily in the chest, Emily was thrown back by the blow. The last thing she remember was hitting the ground below her.

author's note: sorry that this chapter is so short but with the next chapter, this chapter had kinda of had to be short


	15. Chapter 15

A young woman opened her eyes, there was a small amount of light coming though the huge trees, but it seem to be getting dark. The woman sat up slowly and looked around her, she was in a forest somewhere but she doesn't, know where she was. As she thought that, that another thought had struck her, who is she, what is she and what was her purpose or reasoning of being here in this forest. The woman stood up and started to walk in one direction and tried to think of who she was and how she got here. As she walked that remembered something or a conversation with someone or something. She wasn't sure of which one it was, but she remembered the question it had ask her of who her father was and it telling her that it would show her who her father was. The next she remembered was getting blasted and with an she woke up here in this forest.

As she walked that she heard something overhead the woman started running, as she run that the noise kept getting closer. Than the woman reached a clearing, she had tripped over one of the roots and ladies face down. She started to push herself up, but she stopped as she heard the flapping of wings and the woman looked up to see a dragon landed in the clearing. A male had slid down from the dragon and walked over to the woman, the woman just sat there looking up at him. He has brown hair, brown eyes, his face was angular, his skin was very fair and he had pointed ears. Than the male had spoke in a language that the woman didn't understand, than she spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't get that." Than the male spoke once more, this time he spoke in a language that she knows.

"I thought all elves would know the ancient language." The woman tilted her head and than spoke.

"Elves?" The male tilted his head before he spoke.

"Do you know anything?"

"Only that I wake up in this forest, I don't even remember my name or any memories for that matter." The male hold out his hand and the woman took it and he helped her up onto her feet. He looked at her and than he had spoke.

"I think I know who you might be. Come on let's go to Ellesméra." He helped her on on the white dragon, when they were on that the dragon had looked back at her. Than the male mounted and the dragon had took off, the woman looked down as they flew over the forest. After a while that the dragon had dove down and landed in an area, to the woman's surprise the area had a bunch of tree houses. The houses were part of the trees themselves, even though she couldn't remember anything, somehow she knows that houses were not like this from where she had been. The woman got off of the dragon and saw that other people had gathered around the three of them. There were females and males, that looked just the male that just got off of the dragon, gathering around them.

The male put a hand on her shoulder and stirred her over to two women, both women had black hair and they look much like each other. The main differences between the two was the fact that one was younger and the younger one has green eyes. When the two of them closer that the male stopped walking, since his hand was still on her shoulder that the woman stopped to. The older woman had looked at the two of them before her eyes la des on the male and she spoke.

"Who is this, Vrael?"

"I am not sure, but I think that she was one of two child that was born to your husband by that other woman." The older woman lifted the unknown woman's head and looked at her, than she lowered her head and looked back of who was apparently was Vrael.

"She looks much like that woman, but she still holds some resemblance to my husband. More so with the fact that some of her hair is silver. I think my husband named her Formora." The older woman looked back at the unknown woman, apparently named Formora. As the unknown woman thought of it that she remembered a memory, the memory of being held by a silver hair and pointed ears male of who was apparently her father. Than she heard the male say that her name shall be Formora, but she could hear another voice but she couldn't make out what was said. Than she notice the older woman was speaking once more.

"What brings you here, Formora, I thought your mother took you away somewhere?"

"I am not sure what brings me here, I don't know how I got here. I wasn't sure what name was till Vrael said it. When he said it that the only thing that I remembered was being hold by a silver hair and brown eye male with pointed ears." The woman looked at her and than Formora felt something brush against her mind and than felt someone search her mind and memories. Than whatever it was had pulled away from her mind and the older woman looked at her confused.

"I don't believe that is only you remember." The older woman looked at Vrael and spoke. "Vrael take her to one of the rooms in the palace and let her rest for the rest of the day." The younger woman spoke.

"Are you sure, Mother?" The older woman looked at the younger and spoke.

"Yes, she is not my child but she is my husband's child though. She is still a princess." Vrael had nodded and Formora followed Vrael over to what was the palace apparently. Formora had looked he back of Vrael and than spoke.

"Vrael. Who were those two women?"

"The older one is Islanzadí, queen of the elves and the younger is Arya, her daughter an choir half sister. I must agree that you look like your mother, but it is also obvious that you and Arya are sisters. Here we are." He stood in front of a door and he said farewell and started to walk away when Formora had spoke once more.

"Vrael, what do you thing that Islanzadí has in store me." Vrael looked back at Formora and spoke.

"I think she is hoping that you might be picked by a dragon to be a rider. Before your mother took you away, that your father took you to a fortune teller. I am not sure what happened, but whatever the fortune teller told him that he was really worried for you. Unlike with your brother he didn't want you to grow up in the other world your mother had spoke off. Thinking of that, that he had ask me to give this to you when you return." Vrael had took out a scroll and handed to Formora, Formora looked down at it and looked up at Vrael.

"What is it?"

"It's the fortune that your father had heard about you when you were only three days old. Also, he had made you some armour and an sword and they are in your room."

Vrael had than left, Formora looked down once more at the scroll before she had turned to the door and opened it to see what her room looks like. When she was inside that she was reminded strongly of somewhere of where she use to go to a lot but she can't remember where that was or the details of that place. The room had tree trunks for walls and there was two stairs in her room along with a bed up against a wall. Formora walked to the stairs that lead up and saw that it was big enough for a dragon to fit in. She went back down and went down the other stairs that lead down, there was a room down there but it was more of a bathing room though.

When Formora reached the main room that she went over to a chest and opened it, instead was a full body armour that was silver along with a silver belt with moonstones on it along with a sheath. Inside the sheath was a silver sword, Formora had pulled the sword out to look at it, on the blade was a dragon and from the looks of the blade, there was stars all over the blade making e blade shine like a thousand stars. As Formora looked at the blade that she felt something was calling to her, begging her to go home and leave this place. Formora put the sword back into it's sheath and went to took a bath.

The next morning

When Formora woke up that she was called to the throne room, when she was inside that Islanzadí and Vrael had took her to a side room of where they were a thousand eggs. Each egg was a different color, Formora looked around at the different eggs as Vrael explained to her of how a dragon that is bonded would chose their rider. Vrael had also that she should out her hand over an egg for a few moments before she should go to the next egg and do the same thing till one of the eggs hatch for her. Formora did what Vrael told her to do, as she reached near end of the eggs that they both started to get worried. Formora was feeling the same for she put her hand over nearly fifty eggs and there was only two more, one white one and one silver one. Formora put her hand over the gold egg and nothing happened. Formora was about ready to put her hand over the silver one when Vrael had spoke.

"We can try tomorrow." Formora looked back at Vrael when he said that and spoke.

"I haven't tried this egg her." Formora motion to the silver egg and Vrael than spoke.

"Well it has never hatched so and that dragon was the very first egg to be put under the spell we put on the eggs. That egg was laid by Eragon's dragon's mate. When he put that spell on the egg that he said something odd happen. Later he learned that the spell did something to that dragon in that egg and it will only hatch for one that comes from another world. No one, but you, had even come from another world in our history. But it's unlikely that the egg would hatch for you, for Eragon had said that the person that the dragon will bind to is very powerful." Than Formora heard a male's voice in her head and she swear she heard this voice before.

'That's not true, everyone, even your father, was unaware that your father comes from another world for your father was only in that world for two hours before entering the world you are. You also come from that world as well but you been there longer.' Formora spoke in her mind to the voice.

'Who are you?' The voice replied.

'Today is not the day to learn, just touch the silver egg like you did with the others.' Vrael was about to turn when Formora had touched the silver egg, Formora could see Vrael opening his mouth to say something when the silver egg had started to hatch. Formora removed her hand as the egg shell shattered to reveal a small silver dragon, the silver dragon had looked up at Formora when it was out of the shell. Formora reached out and touched the head of the dragon, when she did that she felt pain and coldness go all over. It felt like it lasted forever, after a while, the feeling had stopped. Formora looked down at the dragon nestle it's head against her hand.

Author's note: if you haven't figured out, Formora is Emily.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Formora was waken by Arya, when Formora was changed that Arya had lead her to the throne room. As Formora left her room that her silver dragon had crawled up on her shoulder and curled up in her shoulder. Formora looked at the little dragon as the dragon curled up of her shoulder, there was something familiar about, like as if another animal had slept on her shoulder before. Formora had shook her head chasing the thought away as she followed Arya to the throne room. When they were inside that there was four other people in there, one was Vrael the one that had brought her here, the second was Islanzadí, the other two Formora didn't know. Both had silver hair, however the one has brown eyes and the other has gray eyes. The one with the brown eyes was wearing a silver tunic and pants but the other was wearing bright white robes. The male with the brown eyes had walked over to her and walked around her a couple of times before he stopped in front of Formora

"I am glad to see you have come back here once more Formora and become a rider in less than a day as well. I heard about your memory problem and I am sorry about that. From what the riders and the elves know, there is no known way, at the moment, we could bring your memories back." He smiled and went on. "I must say you look like your mother, you have her eyes but they are darker and you have her hair color, though some of it silver making your hair seem a lighter color brown."

"Islanzadí had told me that when she had first meet me." The male elf nodded, Formora assumed that this was her father, Evandar. Than he spoke once more.

"Though you still have the features of an elf as well as a couple of human features from the looks of it. But there is one that confuse me though." Formora raised her eye brow a d her father had went on. "You have a silver glow around, like as if you received some sort of blessing from a rider." Her father had than turned and looked at Vrael and spoke once more. "Do you know if any half elf has been blessed by a rider?"

"Not for the last 1000 years, Evandar. The last time was your son that was born a couple of years before Formora was born. Besides, no blessing of the riders will give one a silver glow." Evandar nodded and than he looked back at Formora.

"You may as well start your training as a rider, Formora. Vrael has agreed to be your mentor." Vrael walked up to her and spoke.

"Follow me. You will have a different room from the one in here." Vrael had lead her outside and down one of the paths till they reached two houses made of the trees and Vrael had told her which room was hers. Formora said thanks and went up to the room that she was giving, when she was inside the room that she had stopped, for there was male that was sitting in the bed. He has dark hair and eyes, his skin was copper like and he was wearing dark robes, a part of her told her to run, but another part told her to stay. The man smiled at her and than he spoke.

"You may as well close the door, Princess." Formora stared at him, she swear she heard that voice before, but she quickly closed the door and spoke.

"Who are you and why are you in my bedroom?" He smiled when she said that.

"Before I answer anything, I will say this, that I didn't expect to show myself to you till after a certain event would happen. However with the dragon hatching for you had made the difference. Well, I had come to tell you that for some years yet you will remain in this world due to the dragon hatching for you. " Formora frowned and tried to think, there was something the he was not telling her.

"I know I was part of another world most likely in another land on this world. . ." The man chuckled, Formora looked confused and than he spoke

"Princess you are part of this world, always has been, but you were not born in this world, left alone on this planet. You were born on another planet and you were raised there, I had brought you with memory less so you could meet your father. For there things he could teach you that could help you on the other planet, for those could help with the task that lay before."

"So you know who I am than?"

"I do indeed, Princess. But I can't tell you, for you to know who you were and are, you would need to stay here for the next few years. One thing before I leave." The man pulled a necklace from a pocket, on the necklace was a silver dragon and he placed it in her hand and he closed her hand around it and went on. "Let no one know you have this expect for you dragon."

"What? Why?"

"You will know one day." The man raised a hand and a portal was open and he step though and the portal had closed behind him. Formora opened her hand and looked down at the dragon on the necklace, the dragon shone and sparkled like Formora's dragon does. Both of them sparkled like the stars up in the night sky, Formora had put the necklace on and put the necklace under her shirt so that it was out of sight.

Ten years later

Formora slid off of Lenora when they had landed back in Ellesméra after eight years of being away from it. It hadn't changed much over the years, Formora didn't expect it to change much in the last eight years. The only changes were Formora and Lenora, Lenora had grown bigger since they were last here, but Formora hadn't changed one bit, she still looked twenty. The elven riders had found that odd, sure elves don't age as fast as humans, but not to age at all in eight years was a mystery to the elves as well as a few other things. A perfect example of that was when Formora had fell into the water shortly after she arrived on the island of Vroengard and entered the city of Doru Araeba.

For when Formora had reached the surface that it was discovered that she has a tail when she was in water. Both Oromis and Vrael were surprised by that, none of the riders or elves had a clue of she gained a tail in the water. There were also other things that happened as well like when somehow she had raised an army of the dead, created a tidal wave and create, control and manipulate plants in other ways besides magic. Formora had manage to learn to control those abilities in the last ten years, she had used her plant abilities to grow food for the riders. Despite that, Formora still wondered how she gain those abilities for they were unnatural even for a rider. It was clear that those abilities didn't come from her father or even from Lenora, the only thing that seem logical was that she gain it from her mother.

Formora walked though Ellesméra with Lenora right behind her, when they reach the river that Formora sat down and Lenora had laid down besides her. The two of them remain like that for what must be five hours, but it seem only like a few minutes to Formora. After a while, Formora heard footsteps from behind her and she turned around to see which elf was walking up to her. When Formora had turned around that she saw it was her father and Vrael, Formora remain she was as they walked over to her. Vrael and her father had sat down next to her, none of them said anything for a few minutes, but it was her father that had broke the silence.

"Vrael did tell me of those extra abilities or powers you had." Formora didn't say anything, she looked over at her father as he went on. "Well, I know you lost your memory but I can sort of explaining where those abilities or powers may have come from." Formora had than spoke.

"I think I know where they come from, my mother." Her father nodded when she said that and he spoke.

"Well, I think the plant and the died warriors powers or abilities come from your mother. But the sea ability or power comes from me." Vrael spoke.

"Wait, how can those powers or abilities come from you?" Her father looked at Vrael and than back at Formora.

"You see, when I was ten that I learned that my father had mated with another for a time before she had left and than he mated with the mother I was raised by shortly after that. It was some months later that she had come back and brought me with her and she had ask my father to keep for the world she was part of would be a lot of more dangerous for me than others of my kind. She never explain any more than that. After that, that I learned I could control the sea and have other abilities connect to the sea, including of when I touch water that I gain a tail instead of having legs." Formora had than spoke.

"Father, why didn't my mother leave my brother and myself with you when we were born. I know she had come and told you about it." Her father had looked down at the water before he spoke.

"I wanted her to leave you both here, for many reasons. Among them that my mate and I didn't have Arya by that point and I wanted a child. Another reason was because of what my mother told my father. Your mother did day you two would be in enter but she said that it would be best if you two grow up in her world."

"Why did she say that?"

"Well, she said that something was foretold about you and your brother that you two needed to see that to the end. I had ask her what that was and she than spoke and what she said sounded like a prophecy and it goes like this:

Two children will be born of Greece and Rome  
Powers of the harvest and sea shall form. . . ." Formora had than spoke and finished it.

"From beyond the homeland the enemy will comes  
Old enemies become friends to save their homes  
To raze or save the homeland by fire or rain  
For the harvest and the sea are the enemies' bane." As soon as Formora finished those words that everything started to black out and she past out.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a young girl that was back into a corner and there was a man in front of her, yelling and say ruthless things to her. He had slapped her around and a woman had Han come over and took the slaps from the male. Than there was this huge beast, the man she saw earlier as running away from the scene while a twelve year old human boy was fighting the monster telling the ten year old girl and the woman who protect her to run. Than there was a huge dog that was going after them and the woman had hid e girl away in a root home. Than another woman showed up that looks strangely like the girl, they both have the same black hair and brown eyes and tawny skin. Now that Formora thought about it, the little girl seems familiar to her. The older woman had lead her to a hill and gave her a necklace and a ring, than the girl went up the hill and looked back to see a new born dog like creature and what happens to be a hawk.

The seven shifted and the girl was four years old and she was close of being killed of when silver arrows had killed the beast. A group of girls wearing silver tunic, silver pants and boots had come forward and one of the girls offered the girl a spot among the girls of which she accepted. The scene shifted and the girl was being crowned by a male with black hair and dark eyes, when the crown was placed that her brown eyes had become dark brown like Formora's eye color. Than the scene shifted of where another beast was trying to kill some people, and after that happen that the black hair and brown eye girl talked with the four that were there before the group of girls showed up. Than Formora saw the girl kneeling and a silver circlet was placed on her head, and than it changed once mor of where the group of girls were fighting what looks like a war.

Once more the scene change no she watched as the girl left a hut or something and went over to the sea. As the girl walked over to the sea that she stopped and turned around as an orb floated to her, the orb told her that she needed to know who her father in order to finish her prophecy. Than the orb hit her with light and the girl had past out and hit the sand, the orb had went over her and it started to turn bright till a man stood there. Formora recognize him as the man that was in her bedroom, he had lifted the girl's body up and he opened a portal up and he step though it. When he was though it that Formora saw that he was in the same clearing that she had woke up in ten years ago. He had lowered the girl gentle down and turned around to face Formora when he did that, that everything around them had changed once more.

Instead of being in a clearing that there were in a tent, there was some sort of creature that Formora didn't know, there was the creature she saw the girl looking at earlier and a hawk. Formora looked at the one creature and the hawk, just by looking at them that she knows that those were the same two that were looking at the ten year old girl before she turned and around and walked down on the other side of the hill. There was a cot in there along with a silver bow and a quiver of silver arrows along with silver hunting knives. On a stand was the necklace that the older woman had gave the younger girl, and the ring that the woman had gave to the young girl. However there was a silver ring with an emerald in it, one side it had princess and the other side it said Emily. Formora thought of picking them up but she didn't and the man had chuckled and she had looked up at him. He had than spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused, I remember passing out and an all those images had entered my head and I felt a connection to them." He chuckled once more and than spoke.

"There is a reason for that of you passed out, saw those images and felt a connection to them. For you passed out for you need to start remembering who and what you are, for you will need it, princess. For what is going to happen in the next many years as well as what waits for you in the other world."

"Can't you just let me have all my memories, I assume you took my memories right?"

"I did, for I had to, to let you learn of your father. For if I left your memories than you may not have meet your father at all."

"Ok, but what happen to that girl that you brought to this land?" He chuckled and spoke once more.

"I thought that is obvious, princess." He waved his hand and a mirror was in front of her, Formora didn't see any changes, but than he waved his hand. When the male had done that, that it seem like a mold was coming off of her, and she gasp as she watch and saw what was underneath the mold. Instead of having fair skin, she has tawny skin like the young girl's skin. Her eyes had become a slightly darker brown color and her eyes were no longer slanted and her facial features were more of a heart shape instead. Her hair was no longer has silver streaks in it, instead, her hair was long curly black hair, it was in a braid with silver strings in the braids. In other words, she looks exactly like the girl at she kept seeing from about the age of eight to fourteen, Formora looked over at the male and he smiled when she looked over at him.

"Yes, that girl you saw in those scenes, throne I left in the forest is indeed you. You not of this world not fully, not like what your father is to this world. You father's place is in this world, your place is in the other world, henceforth the reason you grow up there instead of here with your father. Like I told you ten years ago, that when Lenora hatched for you things changes. For when I had brought you, I didn't expect a dragon to hatch for you even though I know that there was a chance that it could happen. Because she had hatched for you that you have a place in both worlds."

"Does that mean when I go to the other world that Lenora can come with me?"

"In due time yes, however the time you go back is not when Lenora goes back. Have you kept that necklace a secret?" Formora had took it out from under shirt and showed it to him and he nodded. Formora had than spoke.

"Why must I keep it a secret?"

"It's your connection between your two worlds, there is only three of them. If anyone knows about than someone may try to take it from you."

"Than I won't be able to go back to my world?"

"You will still be able to go back to your world, but if it falls into the wrong hands, it will do great damage for it will give that person control of the elements. there is also a chance that they might be able to control you. do you understand now of why you can't reveal thst necklace?"

"Sorr of, but how would anyone would even know that this necklace does that?"

"That's because there are stories about your necklace, everyone knows what it looks as well or e general idea of what it looks like." Suddenly it seem like everything was going dim and the man had went on. "You are waking up, princess. Keep in mind what I said and what you remember. For you will need it." The man had than picked up the necklace and two reigns and he push them into her hand and he spoke once more. "This are yours, you will need them." Everything started to go dimmer as he let to of her hand and he waved his hand in farewell.

Formora had than opened her eyes and looked up at the faces of her father and Vrael. Formora had sat up slowly and looked around, as she did that she realize she was in her house in Ellesméra. She heard both Vrael and her father signed, Formora had looked over at the two of them, she wondered why they had seem worried. She thought back to what just happened, she wondered of how long that she had been out, before she could say anything that Islanzadí and Arya had entered her room. Both of them looked relief when they saw her sitting up with her eyes open, Islanzadí had walked over to her and sat down next to her and she spoke.

"We were worried about you have been out for a week." Formora was surprised to hear of how long she had been out.

"Have I been out for that long." Her father spoke.

"Yes, not even Lenora could talk to you while you were out." Formora was close of panicking when she realize she couldn't feel Lenora nearby, than she felt Lenora brushing against her mind gentle. Formora could tell that Lenora was off hunting somewhere, so Formora relaxed, than her father had spoke up once more.

"Formora what happen, I told you that prophecy or whatever it was and you finished than you passed out." Formora didn't say anything, she thought back to when she passed and what happen when she was passed out. Suddenly she remembered the man had gave her those items, Formora breathed and open her right hand of which hand that her gedwëy ignasia was on. As she opened it that she notice something was in her hand, when it was opened that she heard the other ps gasp in surprise. In her hand was a gold poppy necklace, a gold poppy ring and a silver right with an emerald on it, with the words Princess and Emily on it. Her father had walked over and picked up the three items and looked at them, when her father looked at the word in the silver ring that he spoke.

"Why does it say Priness and Emile." Arya hadtook the silver ring form her father and looked at the words and than she spoke.

"How can you read this father, I never seen this language before." Her father was about ready to say something when Formora had spoke.

"It's Ancient Greek, our father's brain an day are hard wired for Ancient Greek."

"Anicent Greek, what is that? Why are you two able to read it?" Formora opened her mouth but than closed it for she didn't have an answer, as a matter of fact, she had no idea of where ancient Greek had come from. Formora cursed in Greek, all of them looked at her confused, than her father spoke.

"I never heard that word before." Islanzadí had than spoke.

"I never heard that language before." Formora tried to think of what was going on and how she was able to read that and why she blurted the Greek word out as well as saying it was Greek and that her brain and her father's brain were hardware for that language. After a couple of minutes that Formora had spoke.

"I am not sure what Ancient Greek is or why my father and I can read it. I am just sure of one thing, that it has something to do with the world my mother is part of." The others looked at each other and Formora spoke once more. "Arya can I have it back?" Arya handed the silver ring back and Formora out the silver ring on her finger as well as the gold poppy ring and placed the gold poppy necklace around her neck. Arya had than spoke.

"Formora, why does it have Princess and that name on the one ring." Formora looked down at the ring, as she thought at the scene of when she was being crowned entered he mind as well as when the twelve year old girl place a silver circlet on her head. As she thought about those two scenes that she remembered hearing the name Emily from the two people.

"When I passed out, i remembered some things of my life from the other world. I remember being crowed and a princess maybe there and I remember hearing the name Emily when I remembered those scenes. I think my name in the other world is Emily." Arya had than spoke.

"Emile?"

"Emily . . Never mind, just call me Formora. Besides, I can't remember everything of my memories." Arya nodded and the other four had left Formora's room.


	18. Chapter 18

For the next couple of weeks, Formora had remained her room, trying to understand the things she had remembered. The only one that Formora talked to during that time was Lenora, even if Formora didn't talk to Lenora, Formora would told her in due time or Lenora would learned of what happen when Formora was passed out. After two weeks, that Formora had left her house in Ellesméra and went back to Doru Araeba with Vrael. Formora kept on training on being a dragon rider for another ten years before Formora had become a dragon rider. Formora had decided to remain in Doru Araeba once she had become a full dragon rider and so she was giving one of the houses there. After a couple of weeks, Formora had decided to to go to the sea, however she couldn't reach the sea by just going to the edge of the island. She was sure she wasn't going to hurt herself of she jumped down from the edge, but she figured it wasn't a chance worth risking.

So Lenora had took her to the sea, when Lenora was floating on the water that Formora had slid off do Lenora and I to the sea itself. Like in the past, Formora's legs turned into a fish tail and she swam around for a while, many of the fishes swam by her acting like she was part of the sea. In a way, Formora was part of the sea, after a while, Formora was about ready to go back up when she was about ready to go back when the sea seem to shaking like a huge storm was going on. Formora swam back up to the surface and notice that something was coming from the island, Formora swam over to Lenora and climbed up on her. Lenora had flew up and headed back to the island. What she saw scared her and made her want to cry, for fourteen riders were attacking the other riders. Formora could feel Lenora's rage, Lenora had dive down and Formora helped trying to defend the island.

One of the dragons that were attacking had manage to throw Formora off of Lenora, as Formora fell that she did something that she hasn't done so far in Alagaësia. That she thought of shadows traveling her down to the ground, as she thought that, that shadows surround her and than she felt ground below her as the shadows went back to where they were. Formora had stood up and looked around as the fighting went on, Formora had stiff up as she thought of Lenora. She relax as Lenora landed next to her, Formora had be worried that one dragon may have killed her. Formora was about ready to hug her when one of the dragon rider traitors had her dragon landed nearby and she got off. Formora know who this one was, this elf was also named Formora though she was much older than she was. Formora pulled out her silver sword while Mora had took out her purple sword. They started fighting while their dragons fought each other.

As they fought that Formora had, somehow, could tell someone had appeared out of the shadows and started watching the fight. Formora had somewhat difficult time of fighting Mora, not surprising since Mora was older and had be a rider for a longer period of time than Formora had been. That was Mora's advantage but Formora had an advantage of her own, so she started use her different abilities as they fought. Sometimes she used her plant ability or her water ability and only used the shadow a couple of times. After some minutes of fighting that Mora had knocked her sword out of her hands, Mora was about ready to kill her when Formora had took off the silver ring. When Formora did that, that Mora had snickered at that and she lounged, as she did so that Formora had touch the world Emily. Three things happened, first a black sword had appeared in her hand, second Formora had blocked the attack and third her appearance changed.

Formora could tell from the utterly surprise look on Mora's face when her black sword blocked her purple one. They had went on fighting, as they fought that Formora realize that her memories, that had be gone for so long, had full return to her. As a result, Formora was no longer fought as a rider, instead she was fighting as the Greek warrior that she was born as. Mora was caught off guard by her new fighting style so that her fighting style had lowered greatly, so Formora had manage to knock out Mora's sword and Formora grabbed it and she put both sword against her throat. Formora had looked down at Mora of who was looking up at Formora, it was clear she was still shock of what happen to Formora, or more correctly, Emily. Mora had than spoke.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing you should know about." Emily had raised Mora's sword and than Emily had turned the sword around and she hit Mora on the head with the hilt of the blade of which made Mora unconscious. The purple dragon ahead roared and went into the air without picking Mora up, Lenora had walked over to Emily and snorted at her.

'So this is what you look like in that other wold than?'

"Yes it is Lenora." Emily had picked up the sheath for Mora's sword and Emily put it back into the sheath and than she put the sword on Lenora's saddle. Than she picked up her own sword and put that sword in it's own sheath of which was in the belt around her waist. Emily had than looked up at the shadows nearby and she spoke to the thirteen year old boy hiding in the shadow.

"Nico, come out here." As soon as Emily said that, that Nico had stepped out of the shadows, he looked at her in some surprise before he had ran over to her and hugged her. Emily had hugged Nico back, than Emily had pulled away and looked at her younger half brother. Than he had spoke.

"Where have you been for the past month?"

"I had been here in this world. . . ." There was roaring and from the sounds of swords, it sounded like the battle was not yet over. Emily had grabbed his wrist and pulled Nico over to Lenora and she spoken as she did that. "Come on Nico we need to get into the air now."

"Emily, we can't fly. Remember who our father is and that Zeus would zap us down if we are in the air." Emily had pushed Nico up on the saddle and she climbed up behind him and spoke.

"We are not on Earth. We are on Alagaësia, so none of the Greeks are here. Besides, if Zeus was here and tried to o that, he will have to answer to Chaos and most likely the fates for killing one of two of a prophecy."

'Which father is he talking about?'

My adopted father.

'all right than.' Lenora had went up into the air, Emily had touch the word Emily and her Stygian iron sword had turned back into a ring and she put it back on her finger. Nico had pulled out his Stygian iron sword as Emily pulled out her rider's sword and the two of them fought on Lenora's back. As they fought that Emily and Lenora soon found themselves fighting along side Vrael, when Vrael and saw them here had to rise a double look at them before he went on fighting. Emily had than spoke in his mind and telling him that she needed to talk to him, after a while, Vrael and as milt manage to get away from the fighting without any of the rider traitors. Just as they left that there was an explosion, it sounded like a bomb, Emily looked back at the rider traitors coming after them.

Emily had touched Nico on his shoulder and than she touched both Umaroth and Vrael, when she did that, that he looked at her confused. But than shadows had engulf them and a few moments later they appeared in the middle of Ellesméra. Umaroth and Lenora had landed, Vrael, Emily and Nico had slid off the dragons. When Nico had landed that he knelt down and he looked was going to throw up, Emily couldn't blame him, for it sucks the first time when one rides a dragon for the first time. Her real father, Islanzadí, Arya, and Oromis had made their own over to the five of them, but the stopped when they saw Emily and it wa her father that spoke as he looked at Emily and Nico.

"Who are you two?" Nico had spoke up.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and this is my older sister, Emily Blackthrone, daughter of Hades and Demeter." Emily than spoke.

"NICO!" Nico looked over at her and Emily spoke once more. "Do me a favor and let me answer the questions."

"All right. . . Hang on, they had ask of who you were, you said you had been in this world and apparently you been here for longer than a month."

"Yes, I have been here for twenty years, Chaos had brought me here so I will know who my father is. I had no idea of why he wanted me to know my real father at that time. But it makes sense now, considering that I could do magic."

"You are not a legacy of Hecate are you?"

"I don't need to be a legacy of Hecate to do Magic, here an elf can use magic and dragon riders can use magic and I am a fourth elf as well as a rider." Her father than spoke.

"Are you saying that we know you?" Emily was about ready to say something when Vrael had spoke.

"I thought that would be obvious by now, Evandar. Considering that Lenora is behind her." The elves looked from Emily to Lenora and back again and her father spoke once more.

"Formora?" Emily smiled and spoke.

"Yes, father it is me."

"Father? Since when?" Emily had rolled her eyes when Nico said that.

"Forever, Nico. Don't worry Hades is still my father too." Emily could tell that her free, Vrael, Oromis, Arya and Islanzadí were confused. So Emily had went on. "Let's go to the palace and I will explain things." The eight of them had went to the palace and Emily had explain things to them in the throne room. She told them from when Demeter left till when Emily, Vrael, Nico, Umaroth and Lenora appeared in Ellesméra. When she was finished that her father hah slumped down in his throne as her story sink in as well as the part that he was half elf and half god. Arya had than spoke.

"That will explain those abilities you have as well as everything else." Vrael and spoke.

"Yes, but we need to do something about Galbatorix. I think Emily, Oromis, and my self to and find Galbatorix and kill him." Than a voice had rang out in the Rome room.

"At the moment, I can't allow the three of you to face Galbatorix now. So you two will have to what till Emily has finished the prophecy." Her father had spoke.

"Who are you? What are you?" A portal opened up and a man had walked though, he has black hair and black eyes and he was wearing a black tunic, pants and boots. He looked up at Emily's father and spoke.

"I am Chaos, I am the creator, I even created this world you are in, son of Salaica. I am a primordial god." Chaos had than looked at Emily and than Nico and he spoke to Nico. "I have to say, son of Hades, that I was surprised you even got into this world without my help."

"I didn't mean to."

"It's quite all right, but I will send you back with Emily."

'I am coming to.' Emily had looked back at Lenora when she had said that.

"No Lenora, you can't come not now." Lenora lowered her head, Emily walked over to her and touched her neck and spoke. "One day you will join me in my world, the world I grow up and had grow to love. Even though I love this world, I don't truly fit or belong here. The only reasons that I will have to come here is to defeat Galbatorix and you." Chaos had than spoke.

"She is right, Lenora. When you come to her world that you will stay there for the rest of your life. I promise you that you two will be united." Lenora touched her forehead and spoke.

'Farewell for now little one and don't get into much trouble.' Emily smiled when she said that and she walked back over to Chaos. Chaos held his hands to both Emily and Nico.

"It's time for you two to go home." Emily and Nico took his hands and an he leans though the portal back home to the underworld.


	19. Chapter 19

When they walked though the portal that Emily realized that they were in the underworld right by the the gates to the palace. Chaos merely nodded before he opened another portal and went though the portal, when he went though that it closed behind him. Leaving Nico and Emily standing there in front of their father's gate, as she looked up at the palace that Emily remembered something. She looked down at what she was wearing, she was still wearing her clothes from Alagaësia. A silver tunic, silver pants, silver cloak and silver boots, not only that by her rider's sword was still hanging on the silver belt around her waist. Nico had looked over at her when she had looked down at herself, Emily had pulled a pair of silver gloves from her pocket and put the gloves over her hands. When she did that, that she had looked over at Nico of who looked confused, Emily figure he didn't understand why she put gloves on and he spoke.

"Why did you put gloves on?"

"I am sure you saw that mark on my hand?" Nico nodded when she had ask him that question, so Emily went on. "I don't anyone else to see it or know about it for now. Thinking of it." Emily pulled the hood over her face and went on. "It would fun to see our father's reaction when he realize it's me." Nico smiled when Emily said that.

"It's at a time like this that it's hard to believe that you are not born a child of Hades." Emily merely smiled when Nico had said that, the two of them had entered the palace grounds. As they got closer to the palace that they saw a female trending to the garden and Emily heard Nico groan upon seeing her. Emily was close of laughing when he did that, for she remembers that family spat that Nico had with Persephone of when she turned him into a daisy. Emily would admit that she hadn't been thrilled, that include her and Nico's father as well, when her half sister turned her brother into a daisy but it was still funny. It seem like Persephone and pretty much all the children of hades had a family spat do all of them were turned into a family. The only exception to that was Emily, no big surprise there since they were sisters.

Neither her father or Nico had found it funny when Persephone had turned Nico into a daisy, neither one of them minded that she had laugh for it was understandable. For Emily was close to Persephone just like she was close with her adopted father and Nico. As Emily and Nico got closer to Persephone that she had looked up at them, she had raised her eyebrow at Nico and looked over at Emily. Emily could tell that Persephone was wondering who she was since she couldn't see her face. If Emily didn't have her hood up than Emily was sure that Persephone would have rushed over and hugged Emily and would told her of how much she had missed Emily. Persephone had than spoke.

"I am surprised to see you down here, last time I saw you, you were determined to found out what happen to Emily. For we know that she didn't go to camp fishblood or even made her way to the other camp. You said you can't down here till you find her." Nico than spoke.

"I did say that, but I have something to tell you and my father. It is about about Emily." Persephone's face had lit up when Nico had said that it was Emily, Emily couldn't smile when Persephone had lit up but than she glanced at Emily and spoke once more.

"What the person you are with?"

"She is coming too." Persephone nodded and she got up and the three of them had entered the throne room a few minutes later, Persephone had walked up to her own throne and sat down on it. Hades was already in there sitting on his own throne, Emily could see he was surprised to see Nico down here and was not by himself for once. Hades had than spoke.

"What are you doing done here, Nico? I thought you were looking for Emily, not that you were the only one that was looking for her. Since half of the gods, including myself and Persephone, and the hunters are looking for her as well." Nico had spoke.

"That is why I am down here, for I had found Emily, though what was a month for us was about twenty years for her." Persephone had spoke.

"What do you mean?" Nico smiled slightly before he spoke.

"Chaos had sent her to another world. For more or less two reasons, one was to get to know her father and two, to learn to use something that she had but never know she had it in the first." Hades spoke.

"Like what?" This time Emily had spoke.

"Magic." Persephone and Hades looked over at Emily, Emily could tell that they seem hopeful. So she had lowered her hood, when she did that, Persephone had cried out in joy and she ran over to her and hugged Emily and Emily hugged her back. Her father had walked over to her and hugged her back, and than they took a step back and Hades spoke.

"Where have you been for the past month?"

"First off, father, it was twenty years for me, not a month. I had been in Alagaeisa for the past twenty years or past month." Persephone had spoke.

"Why were you there for so long?"

"Originally, chaos was planning on me for staying for maybe a year to get to know my father. So I could learn about his culture, I think that is another reason why Chaos sent me there, so I have some added knowledge. I also assume he wanted me to learn about the culture because I could do a couple of surprises during my prophecy as well as the next great prophecy. But something happened, because of that, that I needed training and that training takes a while." Hades spoke this time.

"But didn't you pray to Chaos asking to come back here before that training?"

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Chaos had took my memories and my memories had only return about a hour or two ago." Emily pause for a minute before she had went on. "Look, if you don't mind I head out to Camp and you can tell the gods and the hunters to stop looking for me." Persephone had than spoke.

"What about this Alagaësia land?"

"Persephone, I would like to tell you, but it will take a while. Besides, it's this new prophecy coming to light, I think it's best we need to get ready for it. But after that prophecy and my prophecy passes, I will tell you." Emily passed and than a thought had occurred to her and she looked over to her father and went on. "Father, didn't you have a daughter that had that curse?" Her father see, a little surprised where Emily said that, however she expected that was because she brought his one daughter in front of Nico.

"Yes I do. I am surprised you brought her up with Nico here." Nico looked between the two of them before he spoke.

"You mean I have another sister?" Emily looked at him and spoke.

"Well yes, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"She died about the same time as you were put in the casino. But I do think that it's time for her to go back to the world of the living." Hades looked at her and spoke.

"Emily, she's died. She can't go back, you know that."

"She has to, remember that prophecy that Rachel had spoke a month ago?" Her father had odder and Emily went on. "My guess is that the seven may have a special power from their godly parent. Hazel has that curse, even though she doesn't have some abilities that Nico has, I do believe that she might be one of the seven. Besides, if she goes back to the world of the living, than she could make up for she what she had done and become a hero." Hades looked down at the ground for a minute before he looked up at Emily. Hades, like Emily, knows that Gaia had made Hazel wake up one of the giants, but that failed when hazel realize what she had been doing. Hazel had cause an earthquake that destroy the island, Hazel did die a hero, but he both know that Hazel had took half of the blame on herself so that he mother wouldn't suffer in punishment.

"All right, you can bring her back to the world of the living. However, I think it should only be fair if Hazel also gets to know Nico too. You two go and get her and lead her though one of the doors, you two won't have much trouble with that. Emily, you better explain things to Nico before you talked to Hazel." Emily nodded, she was about ready to walk out, but than she stopped and turned around.

"Before I go, do you mind if I change my clothing a, not that I mind what I am wearing for I am use to them. But I think it would be a bit odd for me to walk out to the mortal world wearing medieval clothing." Hades had merely nodded when Emily said that, she went into her room and put on a silver jacket, a silver shirt, silver pants, and hunting boots. She left her gloves on her hands and she put the belt, that has her rider's sword on it, around her waist before she walked back to the throne and grabbed Nico before leaving. As they left that Nico spoke.

"Are you going to carry around that sword and wear those gloves? I can understand the gloves, but why the sword, you already have two." Emily shrugged and spoke.

"I got use to the sword at my side after twenty years of being a rider. Anyway, besides that. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I assume you heard about the Romans taking control of Greece and about the wars they had and everything? That the gods moves with the western civilization?"

"Yeah."

"Well the Romans had adopted the Greek gods from the Greeks. And when the Roman Empire took control of Greece that the Romans become the newest western civilization."

"Are you saying that hades is really Pluto?"

"He has that roman aspect, but in many ways they were still Greek. When the empire fall, the only part that was saved was Greece. Since than, the gods had both Greek and Roman demigods. Hazel is a daughter of Pluto, because she is that she has to go to the roman camp, Camp Jupiter."

"That's rather cool that the gods have two aspects. Not only that I get a new sister as well as meet a roman demigod for the first time." When Nico said that, that Emily burst into laughter and he looked at her confused, so Emily spoke.

"I was laughing because you know a demigod whois roman or has Roman Heritage."

"Who is that?"

"Me, I am a granddaughter of Salacia, Amphitrite's roman form. That makes a roman Letacy, but I am daughter of Demeter." Nico stopped and he looked at her.

"Than the second prophecy that Rachel spoke when you ask her that question, than one of the two children born Greece and Rome is you?"

"Yes, I admit I had said I was a legacy of Amphitrite before. I had many reasons to say that, but I am not going to list them all. Besides we have work to do, Ambassador."

"Ambassador?"

"Yes, look, Romans are warlike and more disciplined than the Greeks are. Even though you are a strong and good fighter, I am not sure if you could adjust to Roman life, so you are going to be more less an ambassador of Pluto."

"How would you know?" Emily stopped and rolled her sleeve up to reveal her tattoo, there was three symbols, one was a trident that has a net wrapped around it, a glyph, and a crescent moon. There was the letters SPQR above the symbols and below the symbols were the words princess of the underworld and under the words were ten bar lines

"After the fall, the Romans made camp Jupiter and each roman must serve ten years. I had went though that training, when one manage to do a year than they will get a tattoo like this with the mark of their ancestor or their godly parent."

"Demeter's mark is not there."

"No, by that point I was adopted by our father and I was told it would be best to say I was a daughter of Pluto, instead of saying that I was a daughter of Ceres. That was mainly because my mother had no other children besides myself and my older brother at that time. My mother has even fewer demigods in her roman form than her Greek form." Emily had looked up and saw that they were close to the Fields of Asphodel, she rolled her sleeve down." Come on." They both entered the the Fields of Asphodel to look for Hazel.


	20. Chapter 20

It didn't take long for Emily to find Hazel, for she was sitting under a tree. Emily nudged Nico and they both walked up to her, when they were in front of that Hazel had looked up at the two of them and stood up. Emily could tell Hazel was happy to seen Emily again, for Emily had visited her a few times before she and left for Alaska as well as after she died and come here to the Fields of Asphodel. When Hazel got up, that Emily took her hand and she wolfed and Emily hugged and than she pulled away and than she gesture to Nico and spoke.

"This is Nico Di Angelo, our brother."

"Hey Nico."

"Hey Hazel." Hazel had than looked back at Emily and spoke.

"What brings you here this time, Emily?"

"Well, remember what happen when you went to the land beyond the gods?" Hazel nodded and Emily went on. "Both father and I know what you did, knowing that you destroy the giant as well as making him. That you sacrifice your chance to go to Elysium so that your mother didn't go to the field of Punishment. Both father and myself decided it is time for you to make amends to your self and have another chance of becoming a hero. So you will be brought back to the world of the living. Nico and I will take you were you need to go." Emily kept her hand in Hazel's and lead Hazel and Nico out of the underworld, Emily reached the spot of where her own entrance was and she used both her underworld power and plant powers. Soon a staircase had come down and the three of them walked up the stairs, as the walked further up that Emily notice Hazel was becoming more solid. By the time they reached the room that Hazel was totally solid, as they entered the room that the two of them looked around and Nico had than spoke.

"I don't remember this entrance to and from the underworld."

"That's because this is my own entrance to and from the underworld and I am the only one, other than our father, that can make it appear in the underworld as well as disappear. I do that by using my powers, come on." Emily let go of Hazel's hand and she opened the other door and they left the room, once outside, that the door was closed and the roots covered the door up. It looked just like a tree now not an entrance to the underworld, Emily had walked though the forest. When Emily called out to the entrance using her powers that she told the entrance where to appear on the outside. She knows that they were close to where the wolf house was, after a while that the three of them had found themselves in a clearing that has ruins of a house in it. Emily nodded to the house and spoke.

"Hazel before we take you to camp, you need to go in there first. We will wait for you here." Hazel looked worried but she had walked over to the house and went inside, Emily looked over at Nico of who looks worried.

"Nico, don't worry, she will be fine."

"Emily, why being her here, why not take her to the roman camp?"

"All the roman demigods and legacies come here to be determined if they are worthy to join the legion." The two of them remain at the edge of the clearing waiting for Hazel, after a while Nico had fell asleep. Emily leaned against the tree and looked at the house, she knows Hazel didn't die again, Emily figured that Lupa was teaching her some things before Hazel comes back out. Sometimes it could take a while before Lupa deems them worthy to go to Camp Jupiter. After a while, Emily had fell asleep as well. What seem like a few minutes that Emily had woke up by someone shaking her, Emily had looked at who was shaking her and saw it was Hazel. Emily sat up and saw Nico was still asleep, than Emily looked back at Hazel of who looked scared.

"What is the matter, did Lupa not deem you worthy to go to camp?"

"She did, but that is not what I am worried about or scared of." Emit was about ready to ask when she felt the earth shake, Nico had jerked awake at the shake. Emily looked around the area, Emily knows that they were not close to an earthquake area, but that didn't stop Poseidon from doing an earthquake. However, the shaking of the earth was not as powerful as normally would be if Poseidon was causing an earthquake or even a child of Poseidon. Nico had spoke.

"Was that Neptune?"

"No, Nico. Even though it was good size shake, that shake was not done by Neptune. It was done by a heavy creature." Emily had got up from where she was and walked towards of where it felt like the strongest point of the shake. As she walked that she pulled out her Rider's sword while Nico took out his Stygian iron sword, hazel had remained behind the, as they walked towards the source of the quake. As they walked further that Emily heard some voices, they kept on getting louder as the three of them walked further. Than Emily saw a light up ahead and the three of them walked closer to the light, but they stopped just outside of a clearing. There was four dragons in the clearing along with five elves, Emily recognize all five of the elves. Emily was surprised to see them there, Emily thought of stepping out but Arya had spoke before Emily could.

"I know we have been in this world for a hour o two, but how can you be sure that Formora is in this world." It was Vrael who spoke.

"Arya, Chaos had bought us here and told us that she was in this world. He had told us to find her me help her if we can. Though we have no way of knowing of . . . . ." Just than one of the silver dragons had lifted it's head and looked at where Emily, Nico and Hazel was. As the dragon lifted her head that Emily, realize that it was Lenora, though she was much more bigger than the last time Emily had saw her. So Emily assumed some time had passed for the elves and dragons since Emily had left there only a few hours ago. Than Emily heard a voice in her head.

'Formora?' All the elves had looked to where Lenora was looking at and the dragons looked over to where Emily was. Emily recognize Umaroth and Glaedr, but the fourth dragon, Emily didn't recognize him at all. Emily had figured after that battle at the island that Galbatorix may have destroy pretty much all riders and eggs. Expect for maybe Lenora, since out of the dragons there was that Lenora was the last known female dragon. So this new male dragon was something of a surprise, form the looks of how big he was, he couldn't have been more than five years old. After a minute, Emily had stepped out from the shadows of the trees, closely followed by Nico and Hazel.

"Yes, it is me Lenora." The five elves smiled and Lenora had come over to Emily and Emily petting her neck and than she looked at the five elves. Emily's real father was the first one to stand up, he had walked over to her and hugged her before he pulled away. The had looked at Nico and Hazel and than he spoke.

"As for Emily, I didn't expect her to age very much of which she hasn't. But I am surprised you haven't really changed at all." He looked at Hazel before he went on. "I don't know you are." Before Emily could say anything that Nico spoke.

"Your majesty, it has only been a few hours since we had last seen you. And this is Emily's and my sister, Hazel." Emily could tell that hazel was about ready to ask who Evandar was so Emily spoke.

"Hazel this Evandar, he comes for. Another world, Alagaësia, of where he grow up. He is half elf and a son of Salacia. Not only that but he is my real father." Hazel looked at Emily and spoke.

"I thought you said you father was died."

"Hazel, when I spoke to you last in the underworld, I had no idea that the man that raised me was not my real father. Of how I learned that Evandar is my real father is a long story."

Emily was about ready to introduce the other four elves when there was some movement from the other side of the clearing. Oromis and Vrael had took out their rider's side, ready for a fight if it had come to that, a few moments later a group of girls, between the ages of ten to fourteen, had stepped out with bows in their hands. Emily smiled as the hunters entered the clearing, Emily walked over to them and the hunters had lowered their bows, each of them had smiled as Emily walked over to them. Before she was could reach me that, one of the hunters had walked out form the group and run over to Emily and knocked her down on the floor. As phoebe run over to her and knocked her down on the ground that she had cried you're alive, it was an greeting that Emily had expect from her. After a minute at phoebe had rolled off and Emily had sat up and looked at her sister.

"I am glad to see you too, Phoebe." Phoebe had got up and helped Emily up, Emily had looked at the others, she could tell Nico was not surprised by how Phoebe reacted, but the others were though. Emily had than spoke.

"Phoebe is a friend of my as well as the rest of the girls here." Emily had said the names of everyone there. They greeted each other, though the hunters send glares to Evandar, Oromis, Vrael and Nico. After that was done that Thalia walked over to Emily and spoke.

"I a glad we found you." Emily raised her eyebrow when Thalia said that.

"Is something wrong, Thalia?" Phoebe spoke up.

"Lots of things, but it would be better if males were not listening." When Phoebe said males that it was clear to everyone that she held a distaste for males, Evandar had looked at her. Emily brushed against his mind and spoke in his mind telling him that Phoebe, like most of the rest of the hunters, have a dislike and hate, for males. Emily had also said that in Vrael's and Oromis' minds. Emily had than spoke.

"All right, let's go to a nearby clearing or one that is close." Emily and the hunters walked though the forest till they reached another clearing, when they entered the clearing that the hunters had set up camp, Emily looked around and she had realized that Artemis wasn't there with the hunters, so Emily spoke. "Where's Artemis?" Phoebe had spoke.

"That is one thing we wanted to talk to you about and as well as another reason we had to find you." Thalia spoke.

"Yes, we did get your message though. That message was sent just in time."

"Just in time."

"Just in time?" Thalia spoke.

"Yes, my father closed Olympus and called all gods to go there, even Artemis." Emily started to worry and was close of panicking but she didn't show it. Emily had thought that maybe something like this might happen when the next war comes, Emily hadn't be sure on that. For it was just like Zeus to close Olympus when it seems Gaia might be rising. When Emily was back on the surface, that she could tell the earth was off balance, being a daughter of Demeter and Hades gives her more power over the earth and she call time when something was wrong with the earth itself. That was part of the reason of why Emily started worry for she feared that Gaia may try to do something with the seven. Than Phoebe had spoke.

"We would have listen to the message but with the closing of Olympus that there was no other option than go on trying to find you." Thalia spoke.

"Even though I am the second lieutenant, you are the first lieutenant of which means that you are the leader of the hunters now that Artemis is no longer with us." Emily looked at the two of them, Phoebe seem worried but Thalia seem both worried, scared and panicky.

"I figured as much, however, what was the other reason you had to find me?" Thalia had spoke once more.

"Just before Olympus was closed that Percy had disappeared and Artemis had ask us to find him." Emily closed her eyes and thought for a moment, why would Percy disappear now at a time like this. Than she heard a voice in her head and it was not Lenora's voice.

'Emily, remember those prophecies that were foretold a month ago.' Emily shook her head at the voice, she know that voice well enough and she should have known that she would do something like that. Emily opened her eyes and looked up at the sky and spoke up at it.

"You are a sneak, Hera. You should be the goddess of sneakiness." The sky had rumbled a little when Emily said that, Emily had looked both Thalia and Phoebe. Both were shocked, but slowly Phoebe's expression changed to one of understanding as the words sunk in. But Thalia seem more surprised as confused and Thalia spoke.

"What does my step mother have to do with Percy disappearing?" Phoebe spoke.

"That is because she was the one that caused your cousin's disappear." Thunder rumbled and light hit the ground right in front of the three of them, Thalia had. Look of rage and anger on her face and she spoke.

"She is going to pay for this, first my brother and than this." Emily looked surprised when Thalia said brother, for Thalia never brought up having a brother before. Than slowly Emily went a little stiff as one of her memories had come back to her, one that was about eleven years ago. Of when she had went on a mission for Zeus, of which was odd, since Zeus had never gave her a mission before. Usually it was her mother or father that had gave her missions and that mission was watching two of his children and watched them from a distance. She was on that mission for two years till the two years old boy, Jason if she remembers correctly, had went into the wolf house. Jason had an older sister, Emily didn't learn her name, of who was seven at that time and she got mad at her mother for her brother being died and left.

That was when Zeus had told her to go back to the hunters, the only reason Emily had done that mission that Artemis had ask her to do the mission as well as Zeus. Not only that but Zeus had told her that those two children were not like other siblings, for the boy was born from his roman aspect and the girl was born of Greek. Emily remembered what the two children look like and the only thing that the two had in common was their blue eyes. Emily looked up at Thalia as Thalia's fave turned slightly red from realizing of what she just said. As Emily looked at that she realize of what Hera was planning on doing, just as Emily realized it that she heard Hera chuckle in her head and she spoke once more.

'Yes, Emily, that is my plan. It's our only chance and hope to unite the two groups and you know this. Not only that but you are part of it, for not only are you part of your own prophecy with your brother, but you two are part of the prophecy of the seven.' Phoebe was about ready to say something when Emily had beat her to it.

"Thalia, I know where Percy or will be. But I am not sure if he is there now. Would your brother's name be Jason by any chance?" Both Thalia and Phoebe looked shocked when she said that, but than Phoebe seem to understand once more and she spoke.

"That mission that Zeus had put you on, you were watching Thalia and her brother weren't you?" Emily looked at Phoebe before she spoke.

"Indeed, with a reason." Emily had looked at Thalia before she went on. "That is the only mission I had that was not order by Artemis, Hades or Demeter. Artemis had said that I should take it and Zeus told me of why he wanted me to do that. Even though a child of a big three is hard in the mortal world due to the monsters but two children of the big three is even harder and more difficult than just one. I was only watching for two years till when your brother entered the wolf house than Zeus had told me to go back to the hunters." Thalia was about ready to say something but Emily had went on before she could say anything. "When he told me this, I could tell he wanted me to go on watching you at least and I had ask if he was sure. He said he was sure even though he wanted me to go on watching you." Thalia spoke.

"Why didn't he let you go in?"

"I had ask him that very question when he told me that. He had told me that he thought that you might been the child of the prophecy and he hoped that if you learned to survive in the mortal world that it will help you with the war. For there are skills that a demigod can learn that they can't learn though training, trust me, that is a very true statement, since I had been on the hunt for a thousand years." Thalia nodded and spoke.

"But Jason is my brother have you spoke with him?"

"No, but I do believe I know where he is."

"Where?" Emily looked at Phobe of who looked at her. phoebe nodded, saying that Emily should tell her. Emily had looked back at Thalia and spoke.

"Before I tell you, you have to swear on the river Styx of not to tell anyone of about this place till camp Halfblood learns about it. You must also swear on the river Styx that when you enter the place your brother is in that you will not tell of them of camp Halfblood till they learn about camp Halfblood." Thalia seem a little surprised when Emily said that and spoke.

"I swear on the river Styx." Thunder rumbled over head and Emily spoke.

"Your brother is at camp."

"He is not, I would have seen him there." Phoebe had spoke.

"Not that camp. He is at Camp Jupiter, the camp for roman demigods and legacies."


	21. Chapter 21

Thalia looked between Emily and Phoebe when Phoebe had said where Jason was and the camp he was at was for a comp for Roman Demigods and legacies. Emily could tell that Thalia was having a hard time believing of what was just said to her about her younger brother being at a different camp for all this years. For a couple of minutes, Thalia had been unable to speak, she opened her mouth a few times and closed it when nothing had come out. After a couple of minutes that Thalia had opened her mouth once more and she had finally spoke once more.

"A roman camp, shouldn't the demigods be aware of this?" Emily spoke.

"The two groups had been aware of each other but the two groups were almost always at war with each other. So the gods pulled the two groups away and wove the mist so thick that the two groups had forget about each other. This was another reason of why Zeus had ask me to look after you two, that is because you are from his Greek aspect and Jason is from his roman aspect. Something that hasn't happen before, the closest that has happen to that is my brother and me." Thalia spoke

"What do you mean? Are you Roman?"

"I am Roman and Greek, for I am a daughter of Hades as well as a daughter of Demeter but I am also a legacy of Salacia, Amphitrite's roman form. For my father, the man was in the clearing is the missing son of Salacia. So that makes my brother and I, Greek demigods and roman legacies." Phoebe open her mouth than she closed and opened it back up.

"He's the missing son? I thought he was died by now."

"No, elves are more or less immortal after the treaty between them and the dragons. Since gods are immortal, me father still holds that elf trait." Phoebe had spoke once more.

"Won't that mean you were immortal before you joined the hunt?" Emily shrugged before she spoke.

"I don't know. I may have, if I did, than I still would have fallen the same way as with my oath to Artemis, in battle. But I am immortal in both worlds for sure in both worlds." Emily paused before she had went on. "We will spend the night before we will head out and got to Camp Jupiter, spend the word. Phoebe make sure the hunters that joined after the civil make the same swear as Thalia took. You know who those are. Thalia just tell the hunters that have been alive before the American civil war, for the demigod civil war happened during the American civil war."

Phoebe and Thalia had nodded when Emily said that, they both went and told the other hunters of where they were headed. Emily had went back to the others in the other clearing, all of them looked surprised that Emily was by themselves. Emily had told them that they were going to Camp Jupiter and she had lead them to the other clearing of where the hunters had finished setting up the tents. Thalia and Phoebe had walked over to them, Phoebe growled at Oromis, Vrael, and Evandar when they took a step forward to talk to them along with Emily. The three of them stopped and looked at Emily.

"Just set your things over there and away from the hunters, it would be much easier that way." Evandar had spoke

"Why?"

"Do you want to be in the middle of man hating hunters that can kill you easy even of you are an elf and demigod?" Her father raised his eyebrow in disbelief and Emily went on. "Father, I know what an non rider elf is capable of as well as knowing what a hunter is capable of. The hunters are much like the human riders without the dragons and magic." Evandar looked at Phoebe and Thalia.

"Do they all hate men?" Phoebe groaned and Emily heard her whisper stupid men.

"Most yes, moat of them were treated badly by males or were betrayed by them when they helped them in some way. I had told them that you are my father. I will make sure that they know not to kill you as well as Oromis and Vrael." The three of them looked at each other and than looked at Emily and Oromis said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look it's better for me not to say, Oromis." Oromis was about ready to say something but Emily went on before he could. "Oromis, I can give you examples, out of respect for my sisters, I will not say if any of them had be put though that or not or say what their names are." Vrael had spoke.

"Sisters?" Emily looked over at Vrael.

"What did you think I had considering Hades, Demeter, Persephone, Nico and and the royal elf family as my only family? I considering the hunters as my sisters as well as thinking of Adtemis as another mother figure. Basically I have three mothers, two fathers and a bunch of siblings. Just set up over there." As her father and the others went over to the area she pointed at that, Glaedr, Umaroth, Lenora and the other silver dragon had landed. Both Phoebe and Thalia stared at the four dragons shocked, Emily was sure that they seen any dragons look like those four. Lenora walked over to Emily and lowered her head and Emily touched her nose and looked up at Lenora. Lenora had looked at Phoebe and Thalia and than she spoke in her mind.

'Are those two Thalia and Phoebe?'

"Yes they are."

"Hey, do you mind!" Emily looked over to see Nico walking away from the silver male dragon. The silver dragon had walked closer to Nico and he backed away some more, Emily looked back at Lenora and spoke once more in Lenora's mind.

"Who is that?"

'My mate, however he is nameless though.'

"What? Why? Isn't he a wild dragon?"

'No, he had hatched, though his rider had never touched his egg, for the last five years we have tried to figure out of who his rider is.' Emily took her hand off Lenora's nose and went over to where Nico and the silver dragon was, Nico was about ready to take a step back when Emily had took his hand. Nico looked at her, Emily merely nodded and than she put his hand on the Eragon's nose. Nico had yelped in shock as he touched the dragon's nose. Emily could feel his mind opening up, after a minute that Emily had let go of his hand and he took his hand off of the dragon. He had turned the palm up and there was the Gedwëy ignasia, the mark of a dragon rider, Vrael and Oromis had come over and looked at the mark. Vrael had spoke.

"It was you that was bonded to the silver dragon." Emily had spoke.

"Apparently, when did the egg hatch?" Vrael was the one that answered.

"Five years ago, shortly after you two had left though that portal. The egg was in one of the saddle bags that I had. I put it there along with three other eggs. The other three eggs I am sure are female." Emily nodded and looked at Oromis and Vrael and spoke once more.

"Look, it would be easier if I train Nico. But I will start that later though. We need to get to sleep and start heading to Camp Jupiter."

When the next morning had come around that the group was off, Oromis and Vrael were worried that humans here might see the four dragons. Of which Emily was worried to, but she decided to test it and she had Lenora fly though a city, when Emily went though the city by herself at she heard people complaining about a low airplane. Emily had shook her head when she heard that and went back to where the others an told them they didn't need to worry and explained the mist to them and what it does. After that, that they had started to Camp Jupiter, after a few hours that they reached the tunnel to camp Jupiter. Emily had made the tunnel become bigger for the sake of the four dragons, when they left the tunnel that they were on a cliff overlooking New Rome. Emily heard some gasp from behind her and Thalia had spoke.

"Jason has been here? This looks like Rome."

"In a way it is Rome, you see that is New Rome and it's protected by the Legion." Phoebe had spoke up.

"The only thing that has changes about this place is it's location." Emily didn't bother to say anything and she lead the way down the cliff, the others followed suit. They had crossed over the bridge, as they did so that the Romans had father at the other end of the bridge and they all had their weapons out. In front of the group was a girl that was fifteen years old, she has long silky black hair that was braid and over her shoulder, her eyes were dark and her skin was white. On one side of her stood a fifteen year old male, he has blond hair, blue eyes, and he has tanned skin. On her other side was another male, but this male looked jut like another male that she had meet before for a short amount of time. The male looks just like Luke Castellan, son of Hermes.

Emily had looked at Thalia, Emily had notice that she was looking at the blond male on the eight of the girl but that she looked over at the male on the other side. Thalia had started to open her mouth and say something, but from the look Emily was giving her that Alia had closed her mouth at once. After that last battle, Emily had told Thalia of what Luke had told her, Thalia had gladly offered to help her to find this male. Emily had told Thalia and ask her for help because Emily needed to know some more things about Luke with the hope of maybe finding something out his past. For Emily thought he may had a twin out there, but Thalia was unaware that he had any other brothers besides his brothers in his father's side. Emily had than looked back at the girl who had stepped forward and she had spoke.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I am Emily Blackthrone, daughter of Pluto and princess of the underworld." The male that looked like Luke and spoke.

"Liar, you are a daughter of Ceres not a daughter of Pluto and he . . . ." Emily had flicked her wrist and a shadow had wrapped around his mouth closing it before he could finish it. He looked shocked at what she just did, Emily had heard Nico snickering along with the hunters.

"What were you saying?" He had shook his head and and try to gesture to let him go, so emily had went on. "Unless if you want to be cuts to bits and sent to the field of punishment with myself and the three furies watching you torture, I suggest you don't speak unless if you are spoken to." He nodded when she said that and she had let the shades to back but not before she had run over to him and put her rider's sword against his throat and spoke once more. "I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it. I also want you to swear on the river Styx that you will answer and answer truthfully to every question I ask." He smirk, almost like he expected to ask him something that will do damage to her.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will answer your questions and truthfully." Thunder had rumbled over head.

"Have spoke to a son of Mercury by the name of Luke Castellan?" Panic had spread across his face as soon as she ask him that question.

"I have."

"What did you talk to him about?"

"Why do you care?" Her rider's sword went deeper into his skin and he spoke. "I had talked to him about the war and I made him an offer."

"What was the offer?" Fear filled his eyes, he looked around at the other Romans before he spoke.

"I had made an offer to him anout him joining Gaia in the upcoming war." There was gasp among the Romans and Emily tossed him down at the foot of the two Praetors. Emily had cut open his right sleeve and in his arm was a tattoo marked deep into his skin and it was Gaia's mark. Emily had looked up at the two praetors of who looked shocked, Emily had used her shaow powers to make chains go around his hands, arms and legs and Emily spoke.

"I believe you have a traitor among your mist." The girl had looked up at Emily, surprised that Emily had even known that he was even a traitor and she spoke.

"How did you even know that he was a traitor and the mark of Gaia of his arm?"

"I was informed by Luke of when this male tried to recruit him some years ago. Even though I was not alive at the time of the second giant war, I know that any demigod who served Gaia in the first giant war would have that mark to let people know that those demigods were working for her. I am sure that she won't change that now." The blond male had spoke.

"Why did he tell you?"

"Classified." Out of the corner of her eye that she saw Thalia smiled and a phoebe snickered at the question and answer. The female praetor had told some of the Romans to lock up the male and they carried the male off, than both praetors had looked at her ago. As they carried him away that Emily put her rider's sword back into the sheath. The female praetor had spoke once more.

"I assume you and the Emily Blackthrone that had come here a little under a thousand years ago and serviced ten years in the legion is you." Emily didn't say anything, instead she raised her right arm up and rolled down the sleeve to reveal her tattoo, the words SPQR was there and underneath was three symbols, of which was Artemis, Salacia andHades' symbols. Below those symbols were the words Princess of Underworld and there was ten bar lines underneath those words, than Emily spoke.

"Yes, I am in the same." Emily had rolled her sleeve back up as the male praetor spoke.

"I hope you don't mind me asking something, but why did Octavian call a daughter of Cere if you are a daughter of Pluto and a legacy of Salacia?" Emily smiled and spoke.

"Simple, Pluto had adopted me after a while of being his champion as well as after my father had died as well. I was originally born as a daughter of Ceres. But I had ask that info not to be revealed till I wanted to other I had to, since Octavian had said that I had to say it. Do you mind if we finish talking in the Principia? For there are a few things that I need to talk to you two about." The two praetors nodded and dismissed the Romans, the female praetor had told a couple of Romans to ask a girl names Alexandria to become the new Augur before the two praetor started to walk to the Principia. Emily, Nico , Hazel, Thalia and Phoebe had followed the two praetors to the Principia. Once inside that the two praetors had sat down in a couple of chairs behind a desk while Emily and the others remained standing. The female praetor had spoke up.

"You didn't answer my question earlier."

"Sorry about that, but I had to make sure Octavian wouldn't kept on saying things and making into up. But I had come here for two purpose, well maybe three purpose. The first purpose is that I had brought my sister, Hazel, a daughter of Pluto, here to join the Legion." The female praetor had looked over at Hazel before she spoke.

"Has she been to the wolf house yet?"

"Yes, she has be deemed worthy."

"We will send her to the augur in a little bit, I want to make sure that the new augur accepts and to to the temple. What were the other two purposes?"

"The second one is a command from my father and myself, this command is making my brother, Nico as Ambassador to this camp."

"Why do we need an Ambassador?" This time it was the male that spoke.

"Well, my father feels that it was need for this war to have an ambassador to camp. You know that there is little communication between the children of the gods and their parents and my father thinks it is for the best if there is an Ambassador between the children and their godly parents. There are also other reasons of why my brother is the Ambassador, but i can't name those reason till later on. This role becomes important more recently due to the closing of Olympus." The female had than spoke.

"Olympus is closed?"

"Yes it is." The male had spoke.

"All right we will allow your brother to be the ambassador. What about the grid one?"

"The third one is letting everyone that had come with me today stay in camp Jupiter till the prophecy of the seven is in motion. One of the gods had ordered me to stay here till the prophecy comes." Both praetors agreed when Emily said that, just as they were about ready to leave the office to tell the Romans to build a barrack for the hunters when Emily spoke up once more.

"Just wondering what are your names?" They both turned around and the female had spoke first.

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, the goddess of war." Than the male had spoke.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Emily heard the sharp intake from Thalia when Jason said who he was, Emily looked at him and realize she should have known who he was since his eyes were the same color as Thalia and Zeus. Emily had spoke once more.

"How is your sister, Jason?" Out of the corner of her eyes that she could see Phoebe, Nico, Hazel and Thalia trying to control themselves from laughing when they realized what Emily was doing. However Reyna and Jason looked both shocked at her words and Jason had manage to spoke after a minute.

"How did you know that I have a sister?" Emily smirked and than she turned and faced Thalia before Emily spoke.

"Thals, why don't you tell Reyna and Jason of who you are." Alia had stopped forward and spoke.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Jupiter and second lieutenant of Diana." Jason was wide eyed at first than he smiled, this he went over and hugged her. After a minute they had pulled away and he looked at her and frowned slightly, this he spoke.

"Thalia, aren't you suppose to be in your early twenties by now." Thalia spoke

"I am in my twenties, since I had took the oath to Ariana, that I gain immortally and Ihad stopped aging." Emily had spoke.

"How else do I think I was here before a thousand years ago. Why else would Diana's symbol be on my tattoo." Jason nodded and than Reyna spoke.

"I have to say I didn't expect Thalia to be here, when Jason told me of his sister that I first thought she was here till he told me that she had never entered the camp. For he thought you had died." Thalia had than spoke.

"No I didn't die, during that time I had ran away and eventually joined the hunt. I may have joined sooner than I did, but you could say I disliked one of the hunters when I was first giving the offer." Phoebe had than spoke.

"Dislike is putting it mildly." Emily snorted when Phoebe said that, both of them knows all too well of how much hate there had been between Zoë and Thalia. Jason was about ready to ask why phoebe did that, when Emily spoke.

"Don't worry about Jason, it has nothing to do with you." Jason nodded and he left with Reyna, before leaving that Reyna told them that they will send someone to get Hazel and take her to the temple hill. That Emily, Alia, Phoebe and Nico were allowed to go with Hazel to the Temple hill of they wished, the five of them remain standing there for a minute when Hazel had spoke.

"Phoebe what did you mean?" Emily spoke.

"Well our former lieutenant and Thalia had a disagreement. From that time till when the former lieutenant was dying that they hated each other."

"What was the disagreement about?"

"The normal, males. Don't ask what about males for that is a long story to tell. For I have to explain why hunters dislike or hate males and exactly who the male was, as well as some other things that it would simpler if you don't know." Emily and Phoebe had started talking about their days as hunters before and after Thalia had joined as well as before Emily had joined. Thalia, Nico and Hazel listened with interest as e two of them spoke, none of them realized of how much time had passed. When they heard footsteps that Emily and Phoebe had stopped talking and looked up as someone stopped at the doorway of the office.


	22. Chapter 22

It was a male that was standing there, he looks like if he is twenty two to twenty four years old. His skin was tanned like if he works in the sun all day, from his build it was clear that he was muscular and he was lean as well. He stood at the height of around 6' 4" and his eyes was the mix of chocolate brown, the same color Emily had before she was adopted by Hades, and sea green. The male has short black hair, his hair was the same color as Emily's hair color, he looked pretty much like a male version of Demeter with the expedition of his eyes. He looked at the five of them, his eyes had landed on Emily last, when he looked at her that she couldn't see any kind of emotion other than sorrow. As soon as his eyes landed on her that she notice other emotions had come to his eyes, joy, happiness and regret. Than the male had opened his mouth and spoke in an old English accent, the kind of accent that Emily was raised hearing around and it was the accent that she has.

"Emily?" Emily didn't say anything for a minute, she would admit she wasn't sure of who was there when Emily, the hunters, Nico, Hazel and the elves had entered the camp.

"Yeah, I said my name when I had come over the bridge with the hunters and the other seven. Provided that you were there." He raised his eyebrow when she wise that and he spoke once more.

"I was not there when you had walked over the bridge." When he said that Emily raised her eyebrow.

"Than how do you know my name than if you were not there?" The male had sighed and spoke.

"I should have figured you wouldn't recognize me, since I had aged more than you had done." Emily stood there waiting for the male to answer her question and she spoke the four words that Emily had hoped to hear one day in the last thousand years, four words that helped her in the past as well knowing that those four words would help her again in the future. "I am Alexander Blackthrone." At those words, Emily smiled and ran over to him and hugged him, though it was a bit odd though, since he was a good or and two inches taller than she was. Emily has than pulled away from the hug and looked up at her older brother.

"Where have you been for the last 976 or so years? I haven't heard one word for your patron about you."

"I had been under the ocean in a city named New Atlantis, it's much like New Rome but without the legion bit. For that is where the merpeople army live as well going on with their training after they decide to leave camp Fishblood and join the army."

"Why were you there?"

"Well, when I was twenty four, Neptune had told Zeus he needed a general for his merpeople army for Triton had too much to do as it was, because he is the sea messenger. So he had ask Zeus to make me immortal and the general of the mermaid army. I had be living there ever since, along with my wife. I am suppose to take you five to her. Come on." He five of them left the office and followed Alex, as they left the legion part of the camp that Nico had spoke up.

"So are you Emily's older and full brother than?"

"Yes I am, you are?" Emily would,have answered but Nico spoke.

"I am Nico do Angelo, I am Emily's half brother."

"So we are brothers than?" Emily had spoke before Nico could.

"No, he is not your brother." Alex stopped and looked back at Emily confused, so Emily went on. "Pluto had adopted me as a daughter and crowned me princess of the underworld and Nico is a son of Pluto. In that way, I am his half sister, just like Hazel here, of who is joining the legion, of who is another daughter of Pluto." He had looked at her and than he notice her eyes, as he did so that he seem to realize something.

"Your eyes are darker now, I had forget that Poseidon had told me that you were crowned as the princess of the world of which something I couldn't have after Poseidon adopted me."

"That will explain why you are eyes are a mix of sea green and . . . Did you just say Poseidon?" Emily know that Alex was a Greek demigod and that Alex may have at least learned of their mother but now, but she didn't expect him to use their Greek names.

"Yeah that is why my eyes are like that. I did say Poseidon, so I am aware of the different camps." Hazel had spoke.

"Camps?" Emily looked back at hazel before she had spoke.

"Hazel, it's not the time for you to learn about any other camp other than is one." The six of them had walked up the hill without saying another world to each other. They entered the temple to Jupiter, kneeling in front of some sort of altar was a woman who looks around the same age as her older brother. Than the girl had turned around, Emily, Nico, Thalia, Hazel and Phoebe gasp as soon as the girl was facing them. The girl has chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin like she has been out in the sun all day, and long black hair. The only differences between Emily and this girl was the fact that she was six inches taller and looks twelve years old than Emily does. The girl looked at Emily and smiled, than she spoke in an old English accent.

"Finally we meet, Emily." Emily didn't say anything at first, after a minute, Emily had spoke.

"I assume you Alexandria."

"I am indeed, Alexandria Blackthrone, daughter of Apollo and Alex's wife." Emily looked over at he brother who just shrugged, Emily had looked back at Alexandria. Poseidon had told Emily that Alex had got married to a woman named Alexandria, that was the last piece of news that Emily had got from Poseidon. However he failed to mention that she was a daughter of Apollo, quite honestly she really doesn't look like a daughter of Apollo. She had either got her looks from her mother or Apollo's appearance chance, for usually a child of Apollo will have blond or reddish brown hair. Alexandria had looked at the others and Han she had spoke once more.

"One of you is to join the legion yes?"

"Yes that would be my sister, Hazel." Alexandria had motion for hazel to come forward of which she did and Alexandria spoke once more.

"Do you have a stuffed animal by chance?"

"What, why?"

"Well, I need to read the will of the gods, we used to do animals, but since than we have been using stuffed animals." Hazel had pulled out an stuff panda bear and Alexandria took it and slashed it open and looked down at it. After a minute that Alexandria had spoke. "The gods are your favor and you can join the legion." Emily smiled when Alexandria said that, just than one of the roman soldiers had entered and she said that she was to take to the new recruit to e baths. Emily motion for Hazel to go on of which she did, when hazel was out of ear shot that Emily had turned and looked at Alexandria and spoke.

"Alexandria, do you know about the Greeks?"

"Yes, I know that they have a roman and Greek aspect. It's hard not to know with my husband being Greek and I am roman." Emily looked up and down her before she spoke once more.

"You look nothing like Apollo's Greek children." Phoebe than spoke.

"Thankfully she acts more like Diana though." Emily smiled when Phoebe said that, Emily had meet Diana before she died, Diana had died a couple years after Emily joined the hunt. Emily had still spoke with Diana quite often, though they would usually talk in the underworld. Alexandria had spoke.

"Which one are you taking about, the one that was a hunter that died a long time ago or Diana the moon goddess." Emily spoke

"The one that died. To Phoebe, Thalia and myself, Diana the moon goddess is Artemis." Alexandria had nodded before she had spoke.

"I know Emily is a daughter of Demeter, but what about the girl that just left and your three? Who are you three and who are your godly parents or ancestors?" Alexandria nodded to Thalia, Phoebe and Nico. Nico was the one that spoke first.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, I am a son of Hades." Phoebe had than spoke.

"I am Phoebe, daughter or Ares." Thalia had than spoke.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." Both Alex and Alexandria looked at her shocked, than Alex had manage to speak.

"Is Jason your full brother?"

"He is indeed, however he is unaware we come from two different aspects of Zeus." Emily spoke.

"No kidding, he didn't even know you were still alive after all this time." Thalia nodded when Emily said that, Alexandria had looked back at Emily and spoke once more.

"Emily, I am wondering something, I heard about another with that name that enters e camp long ago. She said she had a goddess for a mother but refused to say who it was, but she claimed to be a daughter of Pluto, a legacy of Salacia and something else. Since you are a hunter, I was wondering if you meet her?"

"I am her. Pluto had adopted me six years after I joined the hunt and crowned me princess and later made me queen of the ghosts." Once more Emily rolled her sleeve to reveal her tattoo, before she covered it again, Alexandria had spoke once more.

"So does that mean you could use Stygian iron?"

"Of course." Emily look off her silver ring with the emerald in it and touched the name Emily and a Stygian iron sword had formed in her hand and Emily went on. "When my father adopted me and crowned me, that he gave me this ring as a gift, not only that but it was also a gift from a very close friend of my before he died. However at that time it was just a ring." Emily touched the word πριγκίπισσα and it had become a ring once more. Than Nico spoke.

"I remember the first time I saw that sword. What do you call it?" Emily looked back at Nico and spoke.

"θάνατος του ποταμού." Emily looked back at Alex and Alexandria, Alex didn't look confused but Alexandria did, so Emily had went on. "It means, death of river. Sometimes I call it death river." Alex had than spoke.

"Is that your only weapon?"

"No, our mother had gave me a gold poppy necklace that becomes a sword that I named συγκομιδή του θεριστική μηχανή meaning Harvest Reaper and a gold popper ring a dagger that I had named named ερωμένη των εποχών meaning mistress of the seasons, sometimes I call it seasons' mistress. From my time in another world that I had this sword made for me." Emily pulled out Rauthrreona, her silver rider's sword. "I call this sword, Rauthrreona."

"Emily, can you do me a favor?" Emily looked back at Nico, he looked up at the sky, Emily realize what he meet. So Emily reached out and touched the nameless Dragon's mind an dispose to him.

"What are you doing?"

'He hasn't thought of names for me yet.'

"Leave him alone, he is not used to having a dragon in his mind."

'You're use to it.'

"That's because I had twenty years to get used to it. When Lenora first hatch, she couldn't talk quite yet. We could use pictures and feelings. So I had time to grow into that, but Nico hasn't. So leave him and let him get use to the idea of being a rider and get use to the fact that he will have you inside his head."

'I don't want to be called male dragon for the rest of my life.'

"I can understand that, but give him some time. You barely meet him."

'All right.' Emily heard Lenora chuckled as Emily pulled away, Alex and Alexandria looked at her funny, Emily had spoke. "I will tell you later." Alexandria and Alex had nodded and than she spoke.

"Who wants a tour of New Rome?" Thalia and Nico agreed to go with her on a tour and left with Alexandria so that it was only Phoebe, Alex and Emily left in the temple. Phoebe had spoke.

"If you don't mind, I will wonder the camp by myself, not like as if I never been here before." Phoebe had than left the temple, when she left the camp that Alex spoke.

"Will she be all right by herself?"

"The real question, will the men be all right when they make her angry by doing stupid things." Alex raised an eyebrow when she said that and Emily went on. "She's a hunter had had been one for much longer than I have. She can take care of herself. However she is one the hunters that has a hatred for men. I am surprised she manage to make it that far without ripping Nico's head off. However she knows better than that when it comes to my family."

"D all hunters hate men?" Emily looked over at him before she spoke.

"If they were, than I would have left with Phoebe even if you were my brother."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." They didn't say anything for a minute but Alex had manage to break the silence.

"Why did you join the hunt, from what I heard about the hunters is that they are men haters, I know you are no man hater." Emily didn't respond right away, true enough, but living throughout the past thousand years, she held no real love for them unless if she thinks of them as family and they considered her as family like Alex or Nico.

"Before I answer that, let's go to Pluto's temple." The two of them had left Jupiter's temple and walked over to Pluto's temple, once inside that Alex and Emily had sat down on the floor and Emily had went on. "True enough that I am not a man hater, after so long of being alive, I can say that I don't hold any real love for them unless if they are my family or I think of family, like you, Nico and a few others."

"Do you dislike males than?"

"More or less, I am not sure what things you have seen under the sea, but if you seem what I had seen as well as heard, you would dislike them too. However usually when a hunter has been in the hunt as I have been would usually hate them by now. But I know that there are some good males out there, like you."

"You still didn't answer the question of why you joined the hunters."

"There were many reasons. If you remember, I always liked to explore and we pretend go on adventures. I could explore new places and go on adventures when on the hunt."

"What are some of the other reasons?"

"Well, I never thought I could love again, so turning my back in men and that was no problem. Not only that I felt like I didn't any family left expect for our mother as well as our grandmother and I wasn't sure of how long it would have been before I saw you again." Alex nodded when Emily said that.

"You brought up about being a princess of the underworld, may I ask of why Hades didn't decide to crown one of his own children?"

"I had ask him that question before of when he could have simply adopted me without making me princess. He had told me that he had spoke with the oracle shortly after the oracle had told the prophecy about us asking of who he should make Princess or prince of the underworld. The oracle had said this words:

A child of the sea of the harvest will be born, the child will be of unique heritage. The child shall be the second with this unique heritage. The child grows up with a love of adventure and exploration, one day the child accepts an offer. When the child turns twenty the child shall become your heir.

He had no idea what that meant expect he was glad that it was not in a riddle like the prophecy was. He had searched me till when I was running from the hellhound with our stepmother. Ten years after that, that I had joined the hunters and he crowned me princess and made sure it was all right with the current family at that time. All of them are still living by the way. I had been pretty much living on the hunt but spend some time down in the underworld." Alex nodded and he spoke.

"My turn to tell me of how I had come to be where I am not. As you know, I had joined the legion when I was twelve and there I meet Alexa and we were placed in the first cohort and spent the next ten years in the legion. Upon leaving the legion that we were married and left the camp. Two years later, Poseidon had ask our uncle if he could place immortality on myself and Alexa to become the two generals of the merpeople army of which Zeus granted as long as both Alexa and myself were fine with it of which we were. We had be living under the ocean till a month ago when Apollo had ask us to go to Camp Jupiter." Emily nodded when Alex said that and she stood up.

"Come on, I want to see how the Romans are coming with the barracks for the hunters and the other five."

When they had reached the two barracks, that Emily notice there were different from the other barracks. The one barracks was a forest green color and looked more like a tree than a building, much like the Demeter cabin. However the other one was silver and it was glowing with a faint silver light. Emily had notice that the Romans seemed a little surprised by this, when Emily and Alex reached them that the elves changed the green building to suit their needs. However they said at a twenty year old woman with auburn hair and silver eyes and appeared out of nowhere and touched the building an dirt had become silver, than she had disappeared without saying a word. That the only left was an silver paper that said to Emily, Emily had took the paper from the Romans and she wen inside the barracks of which looks just like the cabin back at camp Halfblood. When she was inside that she sat down on one of the bunks and opened the paper to reveal a letter.

Dear Emily,

By the time you will get this, you would have most likely meet up with your brother. I know that would make truly happy after not seeing him for so long. As you know you two are the two children in the harvest and sea prophecy, you two have be preparing it for years now. Now the prophecy is set in motion, you must be ready for this. For you will face much, things that your sisters may not be able to help you with, even Thalia. The only ones that can help would be your brothers,my our sister in law and the seven of the other prophecy. For you, your brother and his wife are three of the seven, as well as Hazel and Jason, you also know the other two. I can't say who they are, but one will set foot in camp Jupiter and when they do, you will know who the other one is. Be careful and look out for the hunters for me.

Artemis


	23. Chapter 23

It has been nine months since Emily and the hunters had been in camp Jupiter. And nine months since Emily had got that letter. The Romans were use to their presence by now, the hunters had gave the Romans some challenge due to their enchanted senses as well as their enchanted speeds. Because of that, that the Romans would train with a hunter and try to defeat them, but that had prove difficult for the Romans. More so when Emily and the hunters had introduce the game capture the flag, is the teams were split up like it would be with Camp Half blood, the campers or the legion in the Ronan's case vs the hunters. That first time, the Romans thought that they were going to defeat the hunters, but they so utterly wrong. Every time they played that game after that, that the Romans couldn't defeat the hunters. Not only that but the Romans had also got use to the four dragons, Lenora, Glaedr, Umaroth and Andlát as well.

When Nico had got use to his dragon in his mind as well as being around him that Nico had finally named him, Andlát. During the last few months, Emily had been training Nico to be a rider, thankfully, Vrael had manage to have four silver swords. Three for the riders for the eggs that have not hatched yet and one was for the rider of Andlát, at the time he was nameless. However after a month of being at camp that Jason had disappeared, like Emily expected him to. All the Romans started to panic during the senate meeting that happened after Jason's disappearance. After a little bit that Emily had manage to calm them down and told the legion that he was fine and that at the moment he was asleep on Olympus somewhere. When the legion had ask her of how she knows that, that Emily told them that she knows one of the goddess has a plan as this war comes nearer to them.

Emily had refused to tell them any more that that information. It had been eight months since that meeting, the Romans had went back to their usual lives, waiting for Jason to come back. Emily know jaws on won't be back for a few months at least till Percy comes, Emily assumes it was going to be Percy. For Emily knows Hera took him, the only other person of who might come to Camp Jupiter was Annabeth. However, Emily finds her rather annoying, for she trends to over thinks a lot of the time. Not that it was a bad thing to come up with war plans, after being alive for so long, that Emily knows that it's not always a good thing to over think. At the start that Emily had saw four people come out of the tunnel and run towards the river with Medusa's sisters after them.

One of me was Hazel, the other was Frank, one of them Emily doesn't know but that person was be carried by the fourth person of who Emily knows all too well, or it was none other than Percy Jackson. As four of them crossed the river that the two gorgons had picked up frank, but Percy had used his water power to destroy them. Than Hera had took her godly form, everyone bowed, expect for Islanzadí, Vrael, Oromis, Arya, Evandar, the hunters, Percy and Emily. Hera had looked over at Emily before she looked at the Romans and told them who Percy was and that he was a son of Neptune. Than Hera had looked backed at Emily and spoke to her.

"I see you manage to get here, despite being missing for a month."

"I did, Juno. I am not the only who has being missing, now have I?" Juno smiled when Emily said that.

"I am aware of that, Emily. Know this, Emily, that prophecy foretelling of you and your brother is in motion as well as the prophecy of the seven since the moment you had come back to this world." Than Juno disappeared after she said that, than Reyna had spoke up.

"What other prophecy is she talking about?"

"The prophecy of the children of the harvest and sea." Reyna had looked at her, before her eyes had widen in worry. Before she could say anything that Emily spoke. "I will explain some more things to when you ask Percy of his past." Reyna had nodded when Emily had said that and spoke.

"Emily, Hazel, Percy, come with me, Frank, I want you to polish the weapons in the armory. Everyone else you are dismissed." Phoebe was about ready to say something when Emily spoke.

"Hunters, go to the barracks." All of them walked back to the barracks, Emily had followed Reyna and the other two to her office. Once inside that Percy had ask if he knew either Emily or Reyna, Reyna had said maybe and ask him of what he remembers and told her what he could. Neither one of her dogs attacked him, of which made Emily smile, for she had figured that the dogs won't attack Percy. After he was finished with the story that he looked over at Emily and spoke to her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"We had briefly meet once before. Beyond that I can't say no more."

"Why not?"

"For you need to make your own way here." Percy raised an eyebrow, before he could say anything that Reyna told Hazel to to Percy to the augur. When Percy left that Reyna had looked over at Emily and spoke.

"You know better than that don't you?"

"I do, but not as well as you might be thinking. I only spoke to him a few times. Thalia knows him better than I do. Even though, like Thalia, he is my cousin from both my father and mother." Reyna nodded and spoke.

"Where does he come from?"

"A camp for Greek Demigods." When Emily said that, that she looked down at her two dogs, they just stay there and growled at her, Reyna had looked up at her before she had spoke.

"Than he's Greek than?"

"He is indeed, Reyna." Reyna had bit her lip.

"So are you a roman or Greek?"

"I am both." Her two dogs growled and didn't move.

"So you are a Greek legacy than?"

"No a roman legacy and a Greek demigod, like my brother." Reyna stood up and walked over to her and spoke in a whisper.

"Nico, he is Greek too?"

"He is, that was another reason of why I wanted him as an ambassador, for if there was something I needed to tell Chiron or watch the other camp for a while, than I would be able to send Nico." Reyna nodded when Emily had said that.

"You are smart, I give you that. I assume that you and your full brother are the two mentioned in the prophecy?"

"Yes. Reyna, I must ask you to swear on the river Styx that you won't tell anyone of what you heard after Percy left." Reyna had swear on the river Styx and they had left the building together.

That night, Neptune and Mars appeared before them, mars had come to claim Frank as his son and Neptune had come to give Percy a quest. The next morning that Percy was made a centurion and was given the tattoo, so that he could be a full centurion. Percy had picked, Frank and Emily to go with him, Emily had told Reyna that the Romans should keep their resource in case there was a battle. As they left the meeting that Frank had spoke up.

"Emily, why didn't you ask for maybe a boat?"

"We don't really need to. I can cover anything that we would need. So just pack your things so we can leave in the morning."

When the next morning had come that Emily had said farewell to the hunters, and they crossed the borders and to the harbor to get a boat. Emily had brought one of the faster boats with an engine, as Emily walked back to where the two boys were that a twelve year old auburn hair girl had stepped in front of her, Emily stopped and smiled at Artemis.

"Hello Artemis. It's has been a while."

"It has been."

"What brings you here my lady?"

"I want you to know that when you reach the land beyond the gods that you will no longer have the blessing of Artemis on you and you will ate. So don't be surprise if you not as quick as you were or at your senses seem open dull."

"Thank you for the warning." Artemis had walked away as Emily reached the two boys and took them to the boat that she brought, as they left the docks that she turned around to see, her three hunting companions standing there looking out after her. Emily had bit her lip, she had thought of being them, but she wasn't sure of what may happened if she had brought the, with her. Her main worry was what may happen when they reach Alaska, for if she won't have her blessing from Artemis, so there was a chance that she may not be able to talk to at least Alexander and Alexandria. As for Austin, she was more concern of how Frank and Percy reacts to having a lion with them along with the fear of losing him again. She had lost him once and she didn't want to lose him again. She had spoke to the three of them as the boat went further away telling them to stay at camp Jupiter while she was away.

After a day that they had reached Seattle, upon reaching there that the three of them had grabbed some supplies. As Emily put on one of the backpacks on her back that she stopped a couple of females watching her. One has black hair and dark eyes, the girl was also tall and has a lean and Athletic build, the one with the black hair was wearing a black leather jumpsuit. Emily could see the belt that she was wearing, even from the distance Emily was at, that Emily could tell it was queen Hippolyta's belt. The girl next to her has auburn hair and green eyes, she also has a similar build to the black hair girl. Emily knows who the two girls, however she was dragged out of her thoughts when Percy had spoke.

"Do you know those two?" Emily looked at Percy and Frank, before leaving, Reyna had ask to speak to Percy and Emily alone. Reyna had offered Percy the spot of Praetor since she couldn't really do it alone, Percy had turned down the offer. When he did that, that Emily had told Reyna if that it would be better to wait till the end of June before making a decision of getting another praetor. After Percy left that Reyna had ask her to talk to Hylla, her older sister to ask her help to defend camp Jupiter when they reach Seattle. For the night before, Lupa had told Reyna of the army that was coming to camp Jupiter and camp Jupiter needed all the help it can get. Reyna had ask her to do this because Reyna knows that it would be better if Emily handled that than Percy.

Emily had meet Hylla four years ago when Hylla had went a different way from her sister, Zoë had offered her a spot in the hunters like Reyna. Hylla had rejected that offer, since than Emily had learned that Hylla was the queen of the amazon. Due to Emily's own position, Emily had meet up with Hylla after she had become queen, for sometimes her father would need something from the amazons so he would send Emily to get it from them. Because of that, that Emily knows the other girl, of who was Kinzie a daughter of a nymph. After a few moments, Emily had spoke.

"Yes, I need to talk to them, you two to back to the boat." Frank was about ready to say something, when Emily glared at him. From the glare she gave him and Percy that it was clear that they shouldn't question her or go with her. The two of them had headed back to the boat as Emily walked over to Hylla and Kinzie, when Emily had reached them that Emily had knelt down before. Emily had been going to the amazons for so long to get whatever her father needed that Emily knows of how to address the current queen of the amazon. Despite the fact that Emily was the princess of the underworld and queen of the ghosts. Hylla had spoke.

"What brings you here? It is clear that your father doesn't need anything. Who were those two boys you were with?"

"All you need to know about them is that they are demigods and I am on a quest with them from Camp Jupiter. We are going to Alaska to the land beyond the gods to free Death. We were stopping here for supplies along with one other purpose that the other two don't know about and I don't want them to get involved with it."

"What is this other purpose?" Emily had took off the ring Reyna had gave her and held it out to Hylla of who looks surprised.

"Reyna had ask for your help, there is an army that is heading to camp Jupiter. From the sounds of the army, it sounds big and camp Jupiter might be destroyed if no help comes." Hylla had took the ring and put it on her finger before she spoke.

"I will try to help, but I am not sure if I can, you see Otrera has been brought from the died and challenged me to a duel to the death."

"How about this, I will give you a couple of things that may help, including freeing death, and you live, than you can help your sister."

"Sounds fair, but what are the couple of things though." Emily waved her hand and three things appeared in her hand, two hunting knives, one silver and one gold and a black tiara. Hylla looked at her with a confused look than Emily spoke.

"I made this three items long ago when my father and started sending me to get some things that the amazons could only make and things he really needed. Back than it was few and far between and still is. Unless in war time when I have sisters in the amazons, that is besides the point, the only thing you need to know that we got some things from you to change and than give to my sisters in the amazons. However, when the Oracle had it's first mortal host that she spoke of two female demigods of which is something she said to my father later on, that royal blood will run though their veins. That one was the sea and harvest and the other the battle, both were born to be princess of the underworld,. That one will be an immortal and the other will be mortal."

"Point?"

"The point is that one will be blessed at both and the other will be blessed at ten. You were the one that were blessed at birth. Haven't you ever wondered of how you get that helm mak in the back of your neck?" Hylla looked surprised when Emily said that.

"How did you know about that?"

"When you left after rejecting to join e hunt, that most of your hair was over your shoulder and I manage to get a glimpse of it before you put your hair back. Telling you of your born blessing other things and this three weapons are the others." Hylla took e three things from her and looked at Emily.

"What I am suppose to do with a Tiara?" Emily smirked before she spoke.

"Don't you know what Hades' symbol of power is?" As soon as Emily said that, that Hylla know what she had meant.

"The tiara works like e helm of darkness?"

"It does, however it's not as powerful as Hades, but it will scare the people in the rom with you when you are wearing it. However, the only people that your tiara won't work on is me andHades." Emily stood up and spoke. "Good luck to you."

"Good luck to you as well, Emily." Emily walked away from Hylla and towards the boar of where the other two were waiting for her.


	24. Chapter 24

When the three of them reached Canada that Frank had ask of they could go to his grandmother's house. Emily has ask him why, Percy had admitted he wanted to know too, so frank told him that his father had come in his dream and told him of what was happening. So the three of them went to Frank's grandmother's house, when they were outside, that Emily had used her powers over the dead and summoned ten skeleton warriors. She had told them to attack the giants and give them a clear shot to the house, it isn't take long for the skeleton warriors to do what Emily had ask them to do. The three of them run to the house before the giants could come back, once inside, the three of them looked around for Frank's grandmother. As Emily looked around that the house reminded her of a mix of her old castle and a Chinese palace. For much of the stuff look like they come from china somewhere, some of it was really old from the looks of it.

Not only that but it also looks like if no one has been living here for a few weeks, there might have been a chance that Frank's grandmother had died. Emily wasn't going to say that out loud though. After a few minutes of being downstairs that the three of them had went up stairs, Emily and Percy had followed Frank to the room at the end and frank had opened it. From the angle that she was at, Emily could see an elderly woman in the bed close to death. Emily could see her life force was close of draining, at least Frank's grandmother was not died yet. As Emily looked at her that frank has ask them to go one of the rooms to sleep, Emily looked at the room to see of anyone else was there. She couldn't see anyone, but after being a life so long that she could feel the presence of one of the gods in there. So it was most likely that one of the gods wanted to talk to Frank alone. So Percy has found a room to sleep in and Emily went to another bedroom and fell asleep, as she fell asleep that the last thing she thought was this was the first time she slept in a real bed in some time.

The next morning, Emily had got up earlier, without much of a thought she had went down stairs and she started making breakfast. For the last thousand years, Emily had be making the meals for the hunters or for herself that is if she is in the underworld or doing a mission for her father. As Emily cooked that she heard someone come down and entered the kitchen, Emily turned to see who entered and she expected it to be Percy or Frank. But it was neither one of them, it was Frank's grandmother, Emily was amazed that she was able to walk. Considering the state she was in last night and that she is close to death, however Emily notice that her life force was stronger than it was last night of which was a slight surprise to Emily. Than Frank's grandmother had spoke.

"I assume you are Frank's girlfriend?" Emily raised her eyebrow when she had said that, there was o way that Emily thought of Frank like that. Emily would normally give her normal respond but considering the state of his grandmother, it would be better not to or at least the full extent of it anyway. Besides Emily knows frank has a crush in her younger sister, Hazel, Emily could tell that Hazel also had crush on him as well.

"No, I am not his girlfriend, I am a friend. Trust me, it will go no further that. Besides he has a crush in my sister and she also has a crush on him, from what I know of frank as well as my sister, I think they make a perfect. Though I am not child of Venus, to be honest, I don't want to be one." Frank's grandmother raised her eyebrow when Emily said that, it seem like she was looking at Emily's soul than she spoke.

"I merely hoped that you might be his girlfriend. Despite the fact you seem small, I think you would be good for him."

"I doubt it, besides I am what is called a hunter of Diana and we swear off mean and turn our backs of them and love. Even if I wasn't a hunter I wouldn't fall in love with him or anyone else for that matter."

"Why not?"

"It's a touchy subject." Frank's grandmother raised her eyebrows and looked at what was cooking as Emily put some food on a plate and placed it on the table. Frank's grandmother had sat down and ate some of it as smirk went on cooking and frank's grandmother had spoke.

"I never though I will say this, but what you cook is really good. Where did you learn to cook like this."

"It's one of the powers I got from my mother actually, however to takes awhile to master it. There is almost always something new to learn to cook. I have been in the habit of cooking every meal that I have."

As Emily spoke that Percy had entered the room, he looked a little surprised at the scene before. Emily had put another plate down on the table, Percy had sat down and starting eating without something anything. So Emily had spoke for Percy. "This is Percy Jackson, he is the leader of this quest that we are on." Frank's grandmother had nodded when Emily said that, Emily looked over at Percy of who seemed to be in deep thought of something. Ever since their meet up with his one half brother that Percy challenged him to figure out which bottle was which, that Percy had been deep in thought. Percy had drank the bottle that the blood would heal as oppose to the one that would and could have killed him. Emily had got her own plate as well as getting one for Frank before she sat down next to Percy. Emily had took a couple of bites before she looked at Percy, and she notice that he seem to be remembering, so Emily spoke.

"Are you starting to remember, Percy?" Percy looked up at Emily when she had said that and he spoke.

"Why didn't you say anything when I entered camp Jupiter?" Percy paused before he spoke. "I am so going to choke Nico when I see him." Emily laughed and than she spoke.

"Percy that's my job, he is my brother after all." Percy looked over at her just Frank entered the room, neither Emily or Percy said anything as Frank and his grandmother spoke. After they had finished eating that the three of them had went to the attic of where there was weapons. The frank had went on top of the roof to distract the giants as Emily and Percy went to the garage. Percy was the one that started the car, Percy had punched the car and drove into some of the giants. Emily had used her water power to turn on the water for the lawn, was the giants were confused that Frank had manage to get down and went into the car and he told them to drive to the airport. Percy had pushed the car to it's limits, in a few minutes, they reached an airplane and Frank had gave the guy some papers. The four of them had went inside, they were barely up in time as the giants entered the airport. As they flew away from the airport that Frank had spoke up and told them that he was a legacy of Poseidon. Emily smiled when Frank had said that, he looked at her before he spoke.

"What?" Emily looked over at him, when Emily first saw him that she thought something was off about him. Not just his looks and the fact he preferred his crossbow and arrows over a sword, it was something else entirely. As the month went by that Emily had realized what it was that was off about him, she couldn't believe she didn't full notice it when he had entered camp. That was the fact that Frank was both a demigod and a legacy of Poseidon, not Neptune. Emily had figured he might have been a legacy of Neptune at first because she could smell the sea water around him. When Emily had learned about that, that night she had a dream from her grandmother telling her that she was correct in that expect for one thing. That Frank was the third known demigod to have Greek and roman heritage but he was a roman demigod and a Greek legacy. After a minute, Emily had spoke.

"It is just amusing that it had took you a month to figure out that you were a legacy of Poseidon and that you were related to Percy." Frank and Percy looked surprised when Emily said that. Percy had than spoke.

"How did you know he was a legacy of Poseidon?" Emily looked over at Percy before she spoke.

"I am not surprised you haven't figured out, since you didn't know I was a legacy of Salaica. I had known. . . "

"You mean Amphitrite." Emily was close of laughing.

"No I mean, Salacia. Salacia is Amphitrite's roman form."

"But you size when I had first meet you that you were a legacy of Amphitrite."

"I did, I said that because you were not suppose to know the roman demigods exist." Frank had spoke.

"Wait, are you two Greeks?" Emily looked over at Frank.

"Yes, we are, I am not a daughter of Pluto and Ceres, I am the daughter of Hades and Demeter, but a legacy of Salacia. Making me roman and Greek, just like you, for you are both roman and Greek."

"Than I am one of the two in the children of the harvest and the sea as well as among the seven."

"No you are not, it would be my brother, Alex and myself, for the two children are siblings born from the same male, goddess and divine ancestor. That is one thing that the oracle had made perfectly clear over the years." Frank nodded when Emily said that and Frank spoke again.

"That still doesn't explain of how you know I was a legacy of Poseidon."

"I could smell the sea on you as well as some blood. However e at that time I thought it was because of mix of the god's blood and your own. It was obvious that you were not a son of one of the sea gods. My grandmother had confirmed what I assumed one night." The rest of the trip was I eventually till the pilot dropped us off at the airport nearest to Alaska, the three of them had took a train from there to the nearest town to the glacier that they had to get to. As the crossed over to Alaska that Emily felt strange, that she felt raw and exposed almost like if the curse of Achilles had be lifted off of her. Emily had never held that curse but from what Achilles told her that it was helpful but it was pain more so and told her what it might be like to like if you don't die from your mortal point.

Emily had than heard both frank and Percy gasp, she looked over at the two of them, than she lifted her hand in front of her face. Even though Emily was aware of it, she still didn't full expect it, when she saw her hand that she notice she no longer has that silver glow around her. Emily had reached back to see if she could summon the arrows and the bow, but they didn't come, the same had went for her hunting knives. Emily had reached up to her head, she expected the silver circlet to be gone as well, when she reached up there that she had felt it of which surprised Emily. Emily had leaned back in her seat and looked back at Frank and Percy who still seem a little surprise so Emily spoke. "We are in the land beyond the gods now, so I no longer have the blessing of Artemis on me."

After a few more hours that the train was attacked by a group of monsters, the three of them had manage to get out of there as well as to make sure that the mortals were safe. It had took them a couple of hours to reach the sea, Emily could see the glaciers and saw that one of them was the one that they were looking for. When Frank had ask of how should they get there, Emily had got an idea and told them to jump, once inside the water that Percy had put a air bubble water around Frank but none around Emily since she had turned a mermaid. The three of them swam over to the glacier and than climbed it, when they reached the top of the glacier that they found themselves in the middle of a bigger version of camp Jupiter. On the other side of the camp glacier was a male chained up, the three of them walked over to him and he looked up at the three of them. It was Frank that spoke.

"It's Cupid."

"Most people mistaken me for Cupid." Thanatos had than looked over at Emily. "Greetings your highness."

"Thanatos, I told you to stop calling me that. I had be saying it for a thousand years." Thanatos and was about ready to say something when another voice had spoke.

"Well what do we have here." The three of them turned around to see a giant with a shade of ghost behind him. Emily know the giant all to well, for it was Alcyoneus, the bane of her father, Percy had had uncapped riptide and Emily had rubbed her necklace so it formed into συγκομιδή του θεριστική μηχανή. Frank stood behind them, Emily had whispered to him. "Frank, when Percy and I are fighting use your fire of life to free Thanatos." Than frank whispered back.

"How did you know about that?"

"I am a daughter of hades." Alcyoneus had looked at the three of them spoke.

"Well, isn't it Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, as well as Emily Blackthrone, daughter of Ceres and Frank Zhang son of Mars. We meet at last." Emily had step forward and spoke.

"We do meet at long last, but you will die this day." He chuckled when she said that.

"I can't be killed in my homeland. Shades attack." Percy had started fighting against the shades while Emily had fought with Alcyoneus and Frank was his stick to free Thanatos. When Frank was done freeing Thanatos that he told him to help with Emily. Emily groaned when he had said that, Frank had changed into an eagle and started attacking Alcyoneus. After a minute, Emily had managed to knock Alcyoneus out for a minute, frank and Emily had tied him up and Emily whistled for Cerberus. Emily tied the rope around Cerberus and the four of them had shadow travel to Canada. When they entered Canada that Alcyoneus' skin turned bronze and Emily's skin started to glow silver once more.

"You fools you think you can kill me in my homeland." Emily had rubbed the sword and it formed back into being a necklace and she took off her silver ring no spoke.

"Well I have some news for you, Alcyoneus. You are no longer in Alaska, you are in Canada." Emily saw the panic and he tried to run back, but Emily had run into a shadow and popped out of another shadow in front of Alcyoneus of which made him stop in his track in shock. Emily had touched the word Emily and θάνατος του ποταμού appeared in her hand. "Not only am I a daughter of Ceres, I am also a daughter of Pluto." Alcyoneus had run to her and Emily run to him and she jumped as plants started to grow up Alcyoneus' legs of which caused him to crush forward. As he fell that Emily had run her sword though his heart, he roared and turned to dust, Emily had gathered the shadows around her and she had appeared in a shadow next to Frank and spoke.

"Come on let's get Percy."


	25. Chapter 25

Emily whistle for Cerberus once more, both Emily and Frank had got on Cerberus and he shadow travel to where Percy was. Percy had climbed on the neck of the third neck. When Percy was on, that Emily had him shadow travel to the headquarters above and the three of them took all the weapons that they could get and put most of on the chariot. Emily had ask Percy and Frank to stay on the chariot while she climbed up on Cerberus and told him where to go. A minute later that Cerberus had appeared in the middle of the field of Mars, cherubs had manage to surprise the campers that were training there. Emily had got off of Cberus and got the chariot off of him as Reyna walked over to the three of them. She had looked up at Cerberus before she spoke.

"Is that Cerberus?"

"Yes, he is." Emily patted his head and whispered in his ear. He barked and run into a shadow and disappeared. Emily had turned to Reyna who seem last for words, than she manage to speak.

"Well did you manage to do that quest?" Percy had spoke.

"Yes,we did." Before Percy could say anything more that the war horn was blown, everyone run towards the entrance of the tunnel as monsters entered the camp. Emily could hear a Percy whistling for his hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, as Emily that Austin and Alexander were running besides her and Alexandria was flying just above her. Emily still had θάνατος του ποταμού in her hand from her fight with Alcyoneus, it didn't take long for Emily to join the fight and direct the hunters to where the needed to be. As she fought that she notice of how big the army was, thankfully only a few monsters could get though the tunnel. When it seem like the whole monster was in that the amazons had entered the camp, as she saw them charging that she panic, for she thought that Hylla might have been killed. That was till the amazons had turned and started attacking the monsters, Emily sighed in relief. As she fought that she notice arena hugging her sister, Reyna had nodded at Emily with a smile in her face.

Emily had notice that Frank would change into an animal and that Percy was riding on his hellhound with the eagle for the twelfth legion. A few times he had shot lighting out of it, Emily had looked at Thalia, who was fighting along with her to see her reaction. The only thing she said that she should call him Sparky seaweed brain after this, of which Emily made Emily chuckle. The battle had ended when Percy, with the help of one of the gods, of who Emily likes to call heady, defeated the giant that was the bane of Poseidon. The Romans started to celebrate and everyone was cheering for what seemed like hours, though it was only a few minutes. However the cheering stopped as a shadow cross the camp, everyone looked up, as Emily looked up, she couldn't but smile. Flying above was a Greek warship that looks like the Argo, just than Emily felt a brush against her. Emily had looked to see Hylla and arena standing there. Reyna had spoke.

"What is that?" Emily spoke.

"I believe we have guests." Emily had looked around and when she saw a shadow that she run to it and disappeared, than she reappeared in a shadow on the ship right in the middle. It seem to surprise pretty much everyone at first, Emily had looked around and saw familiar faces from the Titan war. Annabeth, Will Solace, the stroll twins and a few others, there were some new faces, like a Indian girl with multicolored eyes and choppy brown hair for example. However standing at the edge of the warship was Jason, he was wearing an orange camp Halfblood shirt with jeans and tennis shoes and he has a purple praetor cape on his shoulder. Apparently he had be facing the other way considering that his feet were at a direct angle than the rest of his body. It was Annabeth of who recovered first.

"Emily, please don't do that."

"Sorry Annabeth, I had to make sure that it was camp Halfblood and not more monsters." Jason had spoke.

"I am surprised you still at camp halfblood, death girl." Emily turned and looked at Jason, his expression on his face looked similar to Thalia whenever she called Nico death boy and Emily death girl.

"Either you and Thalia were born to give everyone a nickname or you two had spend to much time with Annabeth." Jason raised his eyebrow at that statement, the rest of the ship, expect for Annabeth, looked confused by that statement. Emily figured that Jason had told Annabeth about Thalia being his sister but not everyone else. Emily had turned to Annabeth and spoke.

"Annabeth, land the ship on the field of Mars." Emily had run to a shadow and reappeared on the ground by Reyna. Hylla had spoke.

"While are they monsters?"

"No, they are the Greek Demigods." There was suddenly burst of outrage at that stat,not, Emily stomped her foot down and the earth rippled, and plants had grow around the Ronan's mouths. The only who was not affected by what Emily had done was Percy, the hunters, Alex, Alexa, Hylla, and Reyna. Emily had went on. "You can't even let go of an old grudge that should have been gone long. A grudge that had be held even before you were born. Times have changed since the Romans ruled the world, if all of you want to win this war with Gaia and expect to win, you must put aside that grudge." Reyna had spoke.

"But the Greeks are our enemy." Emily turned around and looked at Reyna and spoke.

"Than why allow Greek legacies into camp than? For aren't Greek legacies still Greek? About a fourth of the legacies in this legion are Greek. That is a lot more than when I was a legionnaire, back than no Greek legacy was allowed because the Greeks are enemies. But the Greeks are not the real enemy are they? The real enemy is Gaia and the only way that she can be stopped is if Greek and roman work together." Hylla spoke.

"That is the only way I can see it." Reyna looked over at Hylla had said that, however Alexa had spoke.

"She's right, Reyna. I saw in the stuffing that the prophecy of the second and the prophecy of the children of the harvest and sea are set in motion." Reyna had spoke.

"Than who would be those seven and the two?" Alexa was about ready to say something when Emily spoke.

"Alex and myself are the two while, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Alex, Percy and myself are six of the seven and the last of the seven is up on the ship along with Jason." Everyone looked at her shocked and Emily went on. "I am a Greek demigod as well as my brother. We are both also Roman Legacies. Not only that but most of the hunters are Greek as well. Percy is Greek as well, all of us have prove we fight alongside you and well. Not only that but we had proved that we are just as capable of fighting as any roman solider. The Greeks fight differently yes, but you saw of how effective it was against the roman training. My guess is that you all might learn how to do that kind of training." Emily turned to Reyna and spoke. "Do you remember what the prophecy of the seven was as well as the prophecy of the children of the harvest and sea was." Reyna nodded and spoke.

"They can land, but we will be weary though." Emily nodded and she let the Romans go and walked to the field of mars. Everyone reached the field of Mars just as the Greek warship landed, a gangplank had went down. The councilor at camp half blood had got out first followed by their cabins, the last ones to leave the ship was Annabeth, Jason and the girl,with the choppy brown hair. Emily notice that Jason was holding the new girl's hand, so Emily figured that the girl was his girlfriend. Each of the Greeks introduce themselves to the Romans as well as the Romans, after that happen that the Romans had lead the way to the mess hall. Emily had stay behind, so that the only ones that were left was Reyna and Emily, Emily could see the hurt in Reyna's eyes. Emily walked over to arena and spoke.

"Reyna, I know that it has been hard for you for the last many months of leading the legion and I am sure it hurts seeing Jason with someone else."

"It doesn't, I can't believe he betrayed me like that."

"Reyna!" Reyna looked up at Emily and Emily went on. "Look, I know how you feel about him, but we both know that it's more of a crush than anything else." Emily paused for a moment before she went on. "I know I am a hunter and I turn my back on men and love. To be honest, I think Jason seem really happy, not just being back here but with his girlfriend. I know you care enough for him that you want him to be happy."

"True, maybe there is someone else out there for me." Emily nodded and she started to walk to the mess hall when arena had spoke up once more. "Emily, you have been in love haven't you?" Emily turned around and looked at her.

"What?"

"It's obvious Emily that you had been in love before. Who was it?" Emily opened her mouth to respond but there was a scream, not a person screaming but a lion screaming. Emily and Reyna looked around, than in the scream had come again, when Emily had heard the scream that she realize who it was and where it was coming from. Emily had went around the ship and Reyna had followed her, sure enough there was Austin laying near the ship. He was screaming, as he screamed that it sounded less like a lion, Emily started to go near him but Austin had spoke though her mind like he did half of the time.

'Don't come closer.'

"What is it Austin? What's wrong?"

'I don't know, this never happened before.' Emily was about ready to say something when Austin had screamed one last time before his head was lowered and his body went limp. Emily was close of crying out, like she did last time when Austin had died, before she could do anything like that. That a silver light had landed on Austin, Emily could hear Artemis chanting along with what sounded like Demeter, Hades and Apollo. As they chanted that different color lights started to surround Austin, the lights were so blinding that both Wily and Reyna had to look away. As the lights got bright that Emily felt herself going down on her knees and lowered her head as to avoid as much as possible. After what seem like forever that the lights had went away as well as the chanting, Emily didn't move but from what she could tell that Reyna had moved from her position and got up. Emily heard her gasp and than Emily felt Reyna shake her a little before Reyna had spoke.

"Emily look a what happen to your lion." Emily opened her eyes and she slowly raised herself and turned around to see what happen to Austin and what the four gods did. Emily felt like her breath was caught, instead of a lion laying there, there was a fourteen year old boy. His hair was an auburn color, his skin was tanned, and he was wearing an tunic, leather pants, boots and a vest, clothing that was wore when Emily had went not camp. Austin had started to move and he opened his eyes to reveal blue eyes, Emily had walked over to him and he spoke in an old english accent.

"That was painful of what the four did, whatever they did." Austin had started to stand up like he was a lion still, but he stopped as he looked at his hands. Austin had yelped in shock and fell down in his face of which made Emily laugh, Emily held out her hand and he took it and stood up on his feet. Than milt heard Austin spoke in her mind.

'That's weird. It feel strange to be on two feet instead of four.' Emily had spoke out.

"I am surprised you didn't comment on the fact you're human again." Austin looked over at her and Emily spoke. "I think the gods might have giving back your human form." Reyna had spoke.

"Human form, you mean, your lion wasn't a lion." Emily spoke.

"Not originally. This is Austin, son of Apollo and . . . . " Emily paused for a minute before her spoke. "and the man that I had indeed fell in love with. After he died the first time, I couldn't feel that kind of love any more." Reyna spoke.

"Why not?"

"Because it seem so painful losing Austin, somehow I knew he was the one I wanted to be with. In a way I felt like I lost a part of myself that day. When he had come back as a lion, in a way I felt whole again, even in his lion form, he still loved me like I still loved him even though I am a hunter."

"Does Diana know?"

"About Austin yes and how the two of us felt. However I have no idea of why Austin had become human once more." Suddenly Emily heard a voice for behind and she turned around as the voice spoke.

"There is a reason why, Emily." Standing there was, Hades, Demeter, Apollo and Artemis.

"Why? Why did you give him his human form back?" Hades chuckled and spoke.

"Well we can't say at the moment of why, we can say that there is a reason why. The only reason we can't say is because of the war as well as another war that you need to face before we can tell you way." After hades said that, that the four of them had disappeared.


	26. Chapter 26

After that, that the three of them had went to the mess halls, Emily could tell that many of the demigods a look a little surprise to see Austin with them. Emily tell that Austin was somewhat tension from all the staring, none of them said anything when they entered. Reyna had went to the main table. Emily had went to the tables of where the hunters were at, Austin had just picked a sit at one of the tables away from Emily. Of this had happened before the hunt than Emily and Austin would have been sitting together, things would have be so different if Austin hadn't died that first time. After dinner that Emily had went a different direction from everyone else and she climbed up on top of the barracks that was made for the hunters. When she was up there that Emily looked up the stars, her eyes landed on the stars that made up the huntress. Emily was close of tears, she really wish Zoë was here with her, there things that she could tell Zoë that she couldn't tell the other hunters, not even Phoebe or her two half sisters.

"What are you planning? What is there to come and why did you do it? We perfect all right the way we were." As soon as Emily said that she heard a whisper in her ear, a voice that she knows all to well.

"You will see, Emily. When the time comes you will see."

The next morning, the seven as well as a few of the Greeks and Romans, as well as the hunters, boarded the ship. Among them was Austin, most of the hunters had gave him looks like don't you even think of going near our lieutenant again. As the ship set sail that Emily had told the hunters to stop giving Austin those looks, after that, that the hunters had went different areas of the ship. While Emily had went to the rail and look down at the ground below her, as she stood there that she heard footsteps behind her. Than someone had stood besides her, Emily didn't say anything at first, mainly because she wasn't who it was till the person spoke.

"Emily." Emily turned her head to look at her sister, Hazel.

"What is it?"

"Have you spoke with Nico since he left?"

"No I haven't, I know he was going to look for the doors of death. Has he spoke to you?"

"No, but I know where he is and I believe I know of where the one set of doors is."

"Where is here and where is the set of doors?"

"The doors are in Tartarus and Nico is being held by Gaia, though I think that she had given him to someone else." Emily stiffen when Hazel had said that.

"Do you know where he is being held?"

"Rome, that is were we are going." Emily nodded when Hazel had said that, hazel looked worried and Emily spoke. "Don't worry hazel, we will find him." Hazel nodded and walked over to Frank, as Hazel walked by that Austin had walked over to her, he had looked back at Hazel before he went on walking. He stopped walking a foot from her, Emily didn't say anything, neither did Austin. After a minute he spoke.

"This is awkward."

"It is, when you fond me in your lion form, neither one of us expected the gods to give you back your human form."

"Yeah, even though I missed my human form, I am already wishing I was in my lion form." Emily looked to her left and notice phoebe glaring at Austin like he as going to kidnap her.

"Yeah, it was easier with you being a lion. However I am not sure what may happen now."

"I know. Look, I know the hunt means a lot to you. I will be fine with being your friend if I am to remain in my human form if . . . " Emily nodded when Austin said that.

"Austin, it would be easier if we talk about this when this war with Gaia is over with." Austin nodded when Emily said that. However it was at that moment that Lenora decided to speak in her mind.

I think you two are cute together.

'LENORA.'

Well it's true.

'Lenroa, Austin and I will figure it out when this war is over with.' Lenora had pulled her mind away when Emily said that. Austin had than spoke.

"I know I haven't seen you in the last few months, but who was that you were talking to."

"Hazel, a daughter of Pluto. One of my half siblings." Austin nodded when Emily had said that, out of her three companions, Austin was the only one that had went to the u dee world with her. From the time he had come back to her as a lion and till he turned back into a human that he was more or less her best friend, besides Zoë, and her lion bodyguard. Even before Austin had died, Austin was the one of few people that Emily totally trusted, among them, her parents, her brother, Zoë and the half siblings that she meet and knows very well. Emily had looked back at the sky and Austin had watched the sky with her for a few minutes before he walked away.

Three days later in Rome

A lot of things happened in the last three days, among them was that both Emily and Phoebe beat the crap out of Hercules. That day was one day that she would never forget as well as Phoebe, when this quest was over with, Emily was planning on telling Zoë what Emily and Phoebe did. Phoebe had ask to come along to tell Zoë of which Emily was all to happy to grant, Emily's father would know why Phoebe would want to come along with Emily. For Phoebe would want to see Zoë's reaction to what they did to Hercules, Emily was sure that all e fallen hunters would want to party. If that were the case, than Emily would ask her father if all the hunters could come down and go to that party and celebrate what Emily and Phoebe did. For Hercules had that coming to him for a very long time, too long as a matter of fact.

Thought Emily was sure that Zeus wouldn't be happy with what Emily and Phoebe did, but they both know that Artemis told him to shut up and that Hercules had got what he deserved for treating Zoë like he did. Besides if Zeus tried to do anything to Phoebe or Emily, Emily would take Phoebe to the underworld till Zeus cools off. That would be a holiday for Emily and Phoebe since they could hang out with the fallen hunters. Besides, Thalia would also stand with Emily and Phoebe, so it would be two daughters of Zeus vs Zeus. When Emily and Phoebe had come back that they notice all the hunters were laughing, Thalia had manage to spoke saying that was the funniest thing she had ever seen. However Jason hasn't been thrilled about that and tried to tell them off, but he got a hard slap from Thalia from trying to do that.

Now, Emily was with Hazel and the hunters trying to locate Nico. Since setting off to Rome, that they had learned that Nico was out of Tartarus and was in some sort of jar with some pomegranate seeds in it. Both Emily and Hazel knew that Nico had be using the pomegranate seeds to go into what is called a death trance. Hazel explained this to most of the people expect most of the hunters, since most of the hunters were of what a death trance was. So Emily wasn't worried that Nico was died, she was more or less worried about how weak he might be. Emily, Hazel and the hunters entered a workshop and in of the workshop was Nico's sword, Emily had picked it up as eidolons attacked. Emily had touched the word princess on her ring and she placed the tiara on her head. Than the eidolons had shrieked before they had run off.

"Come one, let's go back to the ship."

"What about Nico?"

"He is not here that is for sure, I think that Jason, Percy and Austin may have got to Nico."

Emily, Hazel and the hunters had run back to where they had come from, as they ran that Emily had turned the tiara back to the ring and put it on her finger. Within a few minutes that they reached the Argo II and sure enough Jason, Percy and Austin were there and they told her where Nico was. Emily had went down to the room that they took Nico in, when she entered that she saw he was asleep. Emily walked over to him and touched his forehead, his skin felt cold and clammy, his skin was paler than what it was usually. When Emily pulled her hand away that Nico had opened his eyes and looked up at her, Emily was shocked to see what his eyes look like. His brown eyes look more like shattered glass than the curious and somewhat innocent brown eyes that Emily had come to Nico saw her that he got up shakily before he hugged her and started crying, Emily hugged him back and pulled him close to her.

During the few months of getting to know that he would sometimes cry himself and he would hug her like he is doing now. However the many reason for that was because of Bianca's death and Emily did everything she could to help him though that. As well as make him understand a few things about ghost and that even as a ghost that they have some request no wishes. Emily know that this was not the reason he was crying and hugging her like he is now, Emily knows it was because of what he just went though. With Bianaca's death, Emily could comfort and tell him it was all right and that he could talk to her as long as he respect her request as a ghost and not try to bring her back to life. But going though Tartarus and being trapped in a jar was something that Emily couldn't understand of what he had be Pugh and what he was going though now. After a few minutes that Nico had pulled away from the hug, Emily brush some of his hair back and spoke.

"I am sure that the last few days have not be pleasant for you."

"You can't even imagine of what it was like in Tartarus or in that jar." Just than Percy had entered and ask Nico to come up, when they were on the deck that Nico had told me about the doors of death and that the only way to gain control over them was if they had control on both sides of the doors. The one in Tartarus and the one in Greece, after that, that they went to find Annabeth, the ship blast a hole though the ceiling of the building of where Annabeth was. From where Emily was, she could see the Athena Parthenos and Arachne of who was struggling to get out of her weaving. As everyone helped load the Athena Parthenos that Arachne had manage to get a thread around Annabeth's foot. Percy had grabbed her hand while Nico was trying to pull them up, as Annabeth said it was no use, that Emily shadow travel to where the thread was and cut it loose.

Emily had grasp Annabeth's hand as Percy and Annabeth were pulled up. Just as Emily grasp the edge of the ship that she felt some thread to around both of her ankles. Emily looked down to see Arachne hanging onto the thread which a smirk on her face, Emily had took off one of her hands to get to her Rider's sword. But her grasp was not solid enough, she felt like she was sliding down to fall, but she felt someone traps her hand. Emily looked up to see Austin grasping her hand. Emily had reached down to get her sword, but Arachne had shook the thread that had Emily. However that caused Arachne to fall to Tartarus, but there was a drawback to that, with the shake that Arachne had done that Emily had be unable to get her sword. Not only that but she felt she was going to fall more, of which she did, of which made Austin slid forward more. Emily had looked up at Austin, waiting him to let to of her hand so she could get to the doors in Tartarus. However, Emily know from his expression that he wasn't going to do that and he spoke.

"We lost each other for some time, before he were reunited once more as best friends after you become a hunter. Hunter or not, I am not going to lose you again nor be apart from you ever again." With that Austin pushed himself off the ship, both Emily and Austin had fell to Tartarus. The last thing that Emily was able to hear was Nico yelling no.


	27. Chapter 27

The last thing that Nico remembered doing was shallowing a pomegranate seed and putting another line in the jar before he found himself being able to breath fresh air. Nico had opened his eyes slowly and he realized he was out of the jar, apparently he must just got out of it, for he felt someone him dragging himself away from the two giants were fighting Jason and Percy. When he was stopped being dragged that he looked up to see a auburn hair blue eye male that looks about a year old than he does. Judging his looks, Nico figured he was a son Apollo, though he had no idea if was roman or Greek, since no matter if he was in roman or Greek form, Apollo still had the same name. After the fight was over that Jasonnand Percy had come over, Nico tried to get up but he fell down. So Percy had helped him up and let Nico leaned on him before Nico looked at the auburn hair male and spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Austin Hunington, son of Apollo, I am Greek." Nico nodded and the four of them had went back to the ship, apparently the hunters were there but they were not back yet from trying look for Nico. Nico figured that Hazel was them as well and they were using her own ability to try to find him, however Nico knows he doesn't have sword. So it worried him that something might happen to Hazel before she could redeem herself when she dies again. The demigods had ask him what happen, he said that when the hunters get back that he would explain. Percy had took him down to one of the extra rooms down below, as Nico fell asleep that he could hear Freohr, his silver dragon, humming to him. When Nico woke up that he star his half sister, Emily looking down at him with concern, though there was a some surprise in her eyes as well.

As soon as he saw her that he basically broke down, he got up and hugged her and started to cry freely. The last time he cried like this was when his full sister had died almost two years ago, after his sister's death that Emily had stepped in and took her place of which he was glad of. Emily, like his sister, was a hunter and she won't age and Nico was sure that he would age. However he wasn't sure if he would slowly now that he was a rider, like Emily, that was also good news that he was also immortal like Emily. Though in a different than Emily in a way, for she was also a rider and she was the one that has been training him for the last nine months. As he thought of how Emily took care of him in the last two years that he started to calm down and he pulled away. Emily had burns some of his hair back and spoke.

"I am sure that the last few days have not be pleasant for you."

"You can't even imagine of what it was like in Tartarus or in that jar." Percy had come down and ask Nico and Emily to come up, when they were up on the deck that Nico told everyone about the doors of death. All of the demigods seemed really worried of which Nico doesn't blame them for. After he explained this that Percy brought Annabeth and they went to the building that she entered not too long ago. The ship fired on the ceiling creating a hole, the demigods got the Athena Parthenos on board. However Arachne had manage to get a thread tied around Annabeth's foot, Percy had took her hand to save her. Emily had shadow travel down and cut the thread from Annabeth, just as Emily was getting pulled up that she slid down. Nico had looked down to see Arachne smiling. Nico had used his shadow powers to push Arachne down to Tartarus, but she started to shake it of which caused her to fell down.

During that moment, Emily tried to get to her Rider's sword but failed and she slid down some more. Just as Nico thought she was going down that Austin had took hold of her hand and he started to slid down. Emily had looked up at Austin, Nico knows that look all to week in Emily's face, it was the same look that she would give him when he thought of something like finding the doors of death by himself. Emily had warned him that it won't be a good idea to do that by himself, she also told him to wait till the Greeks and Romans started to work roger but he didn't listen though. He was started to regret going by himself because she was getting pulled into Tartarus, the worst place there is. The look basically said to let her go and drop into Tartarus and it was the only way to even have a hope of closing the doors. But Austin and spoke.

"We lost each other for some time, before he were reunited once more as best friends after you become a hunter. Hunter or not, I am not going to lose you again nor be apart from you ever again." What Austin did next surprised everyone, that he pushed himself off both Emily and Austin started to fall to Tartarus, Nico had yelled down no. Both Alex, Emily's full brother and Alexa, Emily's sister in law, had yelled no, the last thing he saw was emily with her arms around Austin and Austin had his arms around her as well.

Alex's pov

Alex was stun and felt utterly hopeless and useless, he was sitting in his bed thinking of what only happened a few minutes ago. Of which was his one and only full sister had fell to Tartarus with Austin. Unlike with everyone else, but Alexa, Alex knows that the Austin had feel down with her was the one that she fell in love with and done that was turned into a lion but become human again. Though he wasn't sure of how Austin had become human again, for neither Emily or Austin talked about it, Alex knows that Austin was the lion because he had spoke in his mind and he had explained that he gain his human form again. As he sat there that he heard the door open and closed and someone sitting down on either side of him. There was someone in front of him as well, for Alex could see the shoes that were in front of him. Alex looked up to see Nico, Emily's half brother though her adopted father, on one side, Alexa pj the other and Percy, of who was Alex's half brother though Alex's adopted father's side was standing in front of him. Nico was the one that spoke.

"I am sorry about Emily, but I can say that out all the demigods, she is at least one of four demigods that will be able to make it though Tartarus, two being Annabeth and Percy and the other one is Austin, the one that fell with her." Alex looked at Nico before he spoke.

"So you know about Austin than?"

"That he was a lion who looked after you two and protect you two, yes. My father told me about the offer that he made to Austin along with some other gods, I heard Emily talk about him a few times."

"Do you think they will make it?"

"Yes I do. We both Emily well enough to know that she care take care of herself. That is also tough and a warrior, as a hunter she had seen a lot and faced a lot. That will help her and Austin while they are in Tartarus, but Tartarus can be a rough place." Alex nodded when Nico said that, Alex had only known Nico for a while before now, Alex know that something happened down there to Nico that changes him greatly. After a few minutes of taking that Percy an snick had left, while Alexa had put her arms around him and leaned against him and hummed softly to him

Emily's pov

As they were felling that Emily manage to put her arms around Austin and Austin did the same thing. Emily had her face against his chest as they fell, before falling, Emily wasn't scared or worried about falling into Tartarus. Emily knows that falling into Tartarus like this was not the plan, but she was willing to fall for the sake of the other six. Emily would admit that she has no idea of what waited below for her. But she had a feeling that it wouldn't be good judging from how Nico had changed and broke down like that when he woke up an draw her. Emily was willing to face whatever was done there and die to make sure that her family and friends, including the hunters, were alive and well. Emily knows that the hunters don't want to lose another hunter, but there was a chance that another hunter may die in this quest.

If there was a chance that she could save all of the hunters as well as her half siblings, brother, sister in law and friends by closing the door inside Tartarus and might get killed because of it, than it would be worth it. But what she didn't expect was Austin to come with her, Emily didn't want him to come with her for she didn't want to lose him again like all those years ago. Austin, like her, didn't want to lose her ago and fell in with her just to be with her and help her. It felt like they had been falling forever, after some time that Austin and Emily had hit the floor. For a minute neither one of them moved, finally Emily had lifted her head and sat up before she looked around, Austin had slowly sat up as well. Emily could see caves, dirt, tunnels and walls, Emily had got up from where she was and Austin had followed suit. Emily had took off her gold poppy necklace an stood poppy ring and she took Austin's hand and put them in his hand. Emily had looked up at Austin of who looked surprised, Austin knows that the necklace and ring were her gifts from her mother.

"Austin, you will need something to fight with, I have my Stygian iron sword as well as my rider's side, though my rider's sword isn't Imperial gold, Stygian iron or cel estradiol bronze, it still can kill monsters." Austin had nodded an doubt the necklace in as well as the ring, they both started walking towards a direction. Thankfully her silver glow was giving off plenty of light, but she was worried it may drawn attention to them from the monsters. After a couple of hours that Emily started to wonder where the monsters were when she heard a roar from behind her. Emily turned around and pulled out Rauthrreona from it's sheath and Austin had took off the necklace and rubbed it to reveal Harvest reaper, of which was it's name in English. Standing there was the Minotaur, Emily had seen it a few times when it was not in Tartarus. However the Minotaur looks different now because of that, it looks much scarier now than it was when Emily first saw it.

For the Minotaur was only half formed, half of it's head was missing as well as half of it's body, half on it's one horn was missing. The other horn only had a stub of where it will be when it was fully formed, it only had one arm a done leg. The Minotaur had roared again and charged at them, they both step sided from the Minotaur, as it went by that Emily had slash out and hit the Minotaur in the middle. The Minotaur had cried out and fell down n the fell and become gold dust, however t started to form again. Emily and Austin had run away from the forming Minotaur, hoping that they won't meet up with him again. They had found a few Harpies trying to attack them as well as other monsters as well, including the chimera. Even though Emily had be chased by it once more as well as killing it once, Emily was still scared of it.

When Emily had saw Alex fighting it so long ago that Emily was worried that he might have be killed, when she had faced it last time, she was frozen solid from the memory from what she had first seen it. The chimera was just as scary, more scarier, down here than up above, for the chimera was only half formed like the Minotaur was. Like the Minotaur, the chimera had charged, but unlike with the Minotaur, Emily didn't move from her spot for she was frozen of where she was. Austin had forced her to move from where she was standing against the wall, the chimera had turned around to charge again. Just as it moved forward that three arrows, two silver and one gold,up had hit the chimera in the chest along with two more before the chimera had turned into gold dust. Austin had let go of her and walked a little from her and looked where the silver arrows had come from, Emily had also done the same.

As soon as she looked to where the silver arrows had come from and Emily had smile for a change. Emily had run over to the two that were smiling at her as she run over to them and hugged them. Emily had first hugged Bianca before she had hugged Zoë and she nodded to Luke of who smiled and nodded at her. Emily had hugged Zoë the longest for Zoë as the one that she missed out of the three, other than Austin, though he was not in her life for twenty years or so. It was not a surprised that she would know Zoë the best out of the four, counting Austin, for Emily hardly knows Bianca and Luke, when emit had pulled away that Luke had spoke.

"I had notice that you took care of the one traitor, have you seen where he is?"

"No, is he still alive?"

"Yes, he was regretting what he had done." Emily looked at the three before, wondering of how those three got here.

"How did you three get here?" Zoë spoke.

"Well, Hades could tell that one of his children fell into Tartarus and he thought it might have been you so he sent the three of us to help you. However I notice someone had come with you." Zoë, Bianca, Luke and looked at Austin of who just stood there and waved at them before milt spoke.

"Yes, this is Austin son of Apollo as well as the lion that had become my third companion." Zoë stiff and than she spoke.

"I see, any ideas?"

"Not really, we just need a way to find the doors." Bianca spoke.

"Emily, we can use our shadow power to find the doors." Emily nodded and spoke.

"Let's do that than, come on." Emily and Bianca had combined their shadow powers and the shadows started to act like a compass, and they started to follow the shadows.


	28. Chapter 28

Alex's pov

Th mood on the ship was moody was the best way to put it, most were depressed that they couldn't do anything to save or help Emily. Alex was miserable for the past day since they had be heading towards Greece, Alex couldn't help but feel depressed after his own sister falling into Tartarus without him. He had almost went after her that was if Alexa hasn't stopped him, after Nico had told Alex that Emily and Austin make it though that he felt better. But not knowing what was down there was something else entirely, Alex had no idea of what Emily could be facing down there in Tartarus. That was bothering Alex for the past day as well as making him depressed, Alex kept hoping and praying to the gods that she will be a ll right and that Tartarus won't affect her too much. It was only a hour ago of when Alexa had eased his worry and lifted some of his depression off of himself. For Alexa had checked the stuffing of one of the bears and she said that four make it out of Tartarus while own dies closing the door.

At first that made Alex feel worse till Alexa brought that she knows e group was five people, three girls an two boys and that one of the boys would stay behind to close the doors in the Tartarus side. Even though both Alex and Alexa knows to was hard to read the will of the gods, that eased some of his worrying. Alex was standing at the railing of the ship and he was looking down below at the land that was far below the ship. As he was looking down that he heard someone couch behind him, Alex turned around to see two hunters standing there. Both of them had black hair, one had tanned skin while the other has more of a copper like skin, the one with the copper skin has red eyes and the one with the tanned skin has blue eyes. The hunter with the blue eyes had a silver circle in top of her head like Emily's, if Alex remembers right that the two hunters were Thalia and Phoebe. Alex had remembered what Emily said about this two, that it was all right to approach Thalia and that he should be careful around Phoebe for she doesn't men to easily. It was Thalia that spoke.

"Still worried about Emily?" Alex still found it weird to hear that kind of accent, below the ocean, Alex either spoke with his mind or used a fish language. For that was one of the gifts of being a legacy of Salacia that he would be able to speak any fish language and talk to them though his mind without using their language.

"Of course, she is my sister as well, you know."

"Most of the demigods are worried, the hunters and her half siblings are the ones that worried the most, that is after you." Alex nodded and Phoebe had than spoke.

"May I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why were you never been to camp Halfblood?"

"Well, I was only going to go there after I left the legion, I was going to try to look for Emily there. However I got married to my wife and I was going to get use to the married life before I go. But Poseidon had offered Alexa and myself as generals in his merarmy as well as adopted me as his son of which I accepted. Because of how busy I was that I hardly had the time to go up on land. What time I had, I had usually spend with Alexa. There was a couple of times I had went up on the shore to look for camp Halfblood but I never found it. I even tried to use my guts to try to find it, but that was a fail, whenever I had done that, I would wind up finding Camp Jupiter instead." Phoebe raised her eyebrow when Alex said that and he went on. "That is how the Romans find camp Jupiter and I wasn't sure of how the Greeks got to their camp, so I did what I was taught by Lupa." Phoebe had nodded and walked off, Thalia spoke.

"Considering how old Phobe is, I think she would have known that is how the Romans found their camp."

"How old is she?"

"Older than Emily, I think she born in ancient Greece somewhere during the time of the gods." Alex nodded, he heard of the times back in ancient Greece. Some of the things he heard that during that time, most of the men kidnap women and did other things. Alex couldn't blame Phoebe for hating men like she does.

"Oh, she must over 2000 years old than, for Emily and I are just over a thousand years."

"At the very least, she's 2000 years old." Alex didn't say anything as he turned back around, from the movement besides him that he figured Thalia stood by him. Than she spoke again. "Don't worry, we will find Emily."

Emily's pov

When Emily had her first trip to the underworld and was there for the first week, she thought she was in hell, sort of. At that time, Emily never thought she would think she would love the underworld like she has now, after a thousand years of being alive. Emily was proven wrong by the time she had went back to the surface with her half sister, if she hasn't be proven wrong by that point in time, Emily would have been proven wrong right now. For she was in hell now, Emily has no idea of how long that she had been in Tartarus, but it feels like forever. For it seem like every time she makes that she would be face with another monster, even when she was using her shadow power along side Bianca's shadow power.

Emily was feeling miserable along with other feelings mixed in with it, but she couldn't describe the feelings. Emily was sure if Austin, Bianca, Zoë and Luke weren't there that she would have let one of the monsters killed her by now. Even the thought of getting to her friends and family wouldn't have been for her to get though this hole alone. Emily was feeling rather weak both her soul and body, the lost time she had felt this weak was when Alex was fighting the chimera. However, Emily had just barely learned that she was a demigod and she know only a little of her powers and what she was capable of. Not only but Emily was only ten at that time, she had grow up quite a lot once than, but as much as Alex has. For when Emily had saw Alex before Alex had come to get her and Hazel, Alex was four inches taller than she was, now he was a foot and two inches taller than she was now.

Emily had pushed that thought out of her mind as the five of the trotted along the tunnels though Tartarus. As they walked that Emily notice light up ahead, the five of them started to move more quickly, as they reached near the end of the tunnel that the five of them stopped. There was a room in front of them and on the other side of the room was a set of black doors with different people on it that look like they were dying. Not was not all, for there was a huge lava pit between where they were and to the door across the room with some room in front of the doors as well as the area in front of them. There was a bridge that was across the lava pit, on top of cliffs were some kind of monster that Emily had never seen before. For they looked like the three furies, instead their wings look plastic and their had feet like a bird and a head like a bird but their bodies were a mix of snake skin and human skin. Zoë, Bianca, Austin and Luke looked at Emily of who shook her head and spoke.

"How should I know of what we should do now. We found the doors yes, half of it due to luck. The bridge look stable enough, though it would still be a good idea to be careful to cross. However, I am not sure about those monsters, I never seen any monster like that before. Have you Zoë?" Zoë shook her head and spoke.

"I haven't seen any monster like that before. However I know that there are some monsters that live in Tartarus and never it. I assume that this monsters are one of those, my guess is that they are the guardians of the door inside Tartarus. We must be even more careful for those monsters may work for Gaia. But we need to get to the doors." Carefully the five of them entered the room, or chamber, the monsters didn't attack them yet. So Emily and the others made their way to the bridge and cross it, as they cross it that Emily thought that they were going to attack. Once again, the monsters didn't attack, it wasn't till Emily, Zoë, Austin, Bianca and Luke had cross that the monsters had left their perch and landed in front of the doors. One of them had step forward and it actually spoke to them.

"I see you five had manage to make it to the doors, but there is one thing left before you could pass though the doors and close it." Emily spoke.

"Do we have to face you and kill you?" The one shook it's head and spoke.

"No that is not what you have to face, princess. What you have to face is who the one will be left behind to lose the doors. Be warned though if the wrong person is chosen than you may all die."

"Wrong person."

"Yes, princess, the doors pick who should die for that is the only way to close the doors both here and the doors of the other side."

"What if two people in this group were chosen for both doors?"

"Than so be it." The monster had step back before Emily could say anything. Emily was about ready to say something when Austin spoke.

"I think I know who should be left behind to close the doors." Emily turned and looked at Austin and Luke spoke.

"I think I do to, it should be me." Emily had looked over at Luke and spoke.

"How do you two know that?" Austin spoke.

"Before we fell, I had a dream of where five traveled though Tartarus though I had no idea it was the five or us. For I couldn't make out what four of them looked like. I just know that one was about twelve, three were about fourteen and one was over twenty. That was all I could tell about for them, i didn't even know if they were male or female. The one that was over twenty was the only one I could make out of what he looks like, that was Luke and in the dream, I saw the other four leaving while Luke remained behind." Luke spoke.

"I had the same dream, but lighting hit me just as you went though the door and it started to close and I could feel that I was dying again. So it has to be me." Emily was about to tell that it could be her but Luke spoke. "Emily, you and Bianca should know this time now that we crossed, for I am feeling weaker already like my life is draining. Even it if it wasn't for the dream, I feel I should be left behind because I still feel the need to repay for the wrongs that I had done in the past even if I manage to make it to where I wanted to go. Dying to save your four and to correct my wrongs would be enough for me to go though with it." Emily know what Luke was saying that it was true. Before they cross that none of their life force was draining. But Emily could see Luke's life force draining and it was going down at an alarming rate, she wasn't sure of he was able to stand.

"All right, we will leave you behind, but I will talk to my father to make sure you return to where you were." Luke nodded as she said that, Emily turned back to the monsters and the door. The monsters had flew out of the way and back to where they were before, Emily, Zoë, Bianca and Austin run though the doors. As they run though it that the doors closed and she felt the sparks in the air and Luke had cried out as the lighting hit him. She could hear the thump of Luke hitting the floor and e doors closing as they run down the dark tunnel.

Nico's pov

The Argo II had made it to the house of hades to close the doors, they were fighting off the monsters that were guarding the door. Thankfully, His father, his step mother, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis and Poseidon were there helping the heroes fighting the giants. As they were fighting that Nico felt someone dying on the other side of the doors, this worried him, for that means one set of the doors had took a life. Nico hoped and prayed that it wasn't Emily that the doors had took, all the trouble and worrying that the seven, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel Alex and Alexa along the hunters had been worrying about Emily and Austin. Just as the finished off the monsters that Nico release that the monsters weren't coming back or they were slower to reform. Just Percy killed the last giant that Nico looked at the open doors and saw three figures running and one of them was carrying something in their arms.

It was apparent that everyone notice, for everyone was looking at the four figures as they come closer. After a few moments that Nico realized of who the four was and he smiled slightly but frowned quickly. For the four were Zoë, the former lieutenant of Artemis, Bianca, his full sister, Austin, and in Austin's arms was a weak looking Emily. Thankfully her life force was not dimming so she was not dying, of which was a relief, just as the four of them entered the room that Apollo had took Emily from him and healed the wounds that were apparent on Emily. As Apollo howled her that Nico, Alex, Alexa and the hunters had run over to them, the hunters had hugged Zoë and Bianca before they had knelt down besides Emily. Nico, Alex and Alexa had knelt down besides Emily, now that he was closer that he saw that Emily had plenty of bruises and some cuts and scars. Nico looked at the others and they had just about as many as bruises, scars and cuts, Nico was amazed that they didn't pass out like Emily had done. Nico had looked over at the hunters and Artemis, all the looks really worried. Than Alex had spoke.

"Would she be all right?" Apollo spoke.

"She will be fine, she had some wounds. I am just surprised you three didn't pass out." As Apollo said the last word that he looked at the other three that had come out. He walked over to them and healed their wounds, Nico, Alex, Alexa and Artemis had got closer to Emily. Alex had just out his hand on her forehead when Austin had knelt to Alex and it was at that moment that Emily had opened her eyes.

Emily's pov

As they were running though the tunnel that would lead to e other side of the door, that Emily started to slow down. Even though they had Austin, he couldn't heal all their wounds while they were there, after a few moments that Emily had basically stopped. Soon enough she fond herself falling into darkness, the last thing she had remembered was someone catching her and holding her bridal style. When Emily had opened her eyes that she saw Nico, Alex, Alexa and Artemis kneeling next to her. Emily started to sit up but Artemis had pushed her back down and spoke.

"Emily, don't try to move. Out of the four, I think you had the worst of the wounds." Artemis was looking down at her worried before she spoke. "I am amazed that you even manage to live with whole those wounds." Emily spoke.

"It had helped that Austin was there with me and the other three. He manage to heal the worst wounds, my lady." Artemis had raised her eyebrow and spoke.

"Three so does that there was five of you, but only four had come out." Austin had spoke.

"There was five of us, Zoë, Bianca and Luke were sent there by hades to help Emily or whoever had fell down there. I guess he figured that if it was only one demigods that he/she would need all the help that he/she could." Thalia had spoke.

"Luke wa with you? Where is he?" Austin had looked over at Emily of who looked up at Thalia and spoke.

"The guardians of the the doors in Tartarus and said the only way we could close the doors was leave someone behind and get out of there. Apparently the doors pick two people and those two people will have to die in order to close the doors. . . " Emily paused before she she went on. "And Luke was one of them. I don't know much about the doors fore sure, since I never really learned about them. But from what I know is that when they take a life, that their soul will go to the underworld but they can never be reborn or come back alive. Luke wanted to do it and felt the need to do it, he already know he was the one that the door wanted. Not only that but he felt the need to help correct his wrongs from the past, apparently killing Kronos didn't make him feel like he corrected all of his wrongs." Emily could till it hurt her some knowing that Luke died, but Emily could tell that Thalia was glad that Luke wanted to do and felt the need to protect the four of them as well to help the demigods. Just as Emily manage to set up that a voice had come from the mortal doors.

"Greetings demigods and gods. I am sure you are aware about the two that will die in order to close the doors. One of them has be taken, but the other has not. I know the other one knows who she is."

No one had moved a muscle at the sound of the voice, after a minute that Phoebe had set forward and walked over to the doors. Artemis was about ready to get up, but Emily traps her wrist, Emily was still weak, but she made sure that it was all right grasp. Artemis looked at Emily, as they looked at each other that Emily more or less told her with her eyes that this must be done and they know why. Even with the other set of doors closed, Gaia's army would still need to get through. Emily had looked away and watch as phoebe stood in front of the doors, Phoebe had looked back where Emily, Artemis and the hunters were and gave them a sad expression and nodded before she turned back to the doors. Just as she did, that a shot of lighting had come from the doors hand hit her of her chest, causing her to fall back. When the lighting stopped that the doors of the death had closed, so that Gaia's army couldn't come back so soon when they were in Tartarus.

However everyone had looked at the doors for a minute before they all looked of where Phoebe's body was now. For Phoebe's body had flew twenty feet away from the door when the lighting had hit Phoebe in the chest. Emily had to struggle a cry as she looked where Phoebe was laying, Emily had buried her face into Artemis of who was just staring at Phoebe's body shocked. For Phoebe's body was all burned, like it had been seton fire, of which it sort of had be, her clothes were burned but still remained on her body though. Hades had walked over to Phoebe's body and touched it. He whispered something and her body was wrapped in a burial Shroud and than it disappeared, than he looked back at Artemis and Emily before he spoke.

"I will make sure that Phoebe goes to Elysium, I have to cut though some red tape though. Of which shouldn't be difficult after Minos was set to the field of punishment." Artemis had nodded her thanks, though the hunters were sad was that one of the hunters that had to die to close the doors. Artemis had helped Emily up, Zoë had come over to Emily to make sure Emily coil stand in her two feet. Emily had to stand and walk a bit before she was able to stand and walk on her own, when Emily had manage to do this that Artemis had let to of her and walked over to Austin and than Artemis spoke.

"Thank you for going down with Emily, I know she is one of the more powerful demigods. Despite that, I am don't think she would made without you as well as the others."

"She is my best friend, I wasn't going to let her go down there by herself." Artemis had nodded, than Percy had said that it was time to go to Greece now. Emily had sty back for a minute, out of the corner of her eyes that she notice Vrael, Oromis, Evandar, Islanzadí, Nico and Arya, as well as Umaroth, Lenoa, Glaedr, and Freohr. Emily walked over to them and patted Lenora's neck and Vrael spoke.

"I am glad to see you had come out of there alive. You had has all worried, none of us were more worried that a certain dragon." Lenora snorted at Vrael when he said that, the other four elves chuckled when she did that, Nico was smiling close of laughing. Emily looked at Lenroa an spoke in her mind.

'I am sorry that I made you, even though I find Annabeth annoying, I couldn't let her fall to Tartarus or even Percy if they had both fall in.'

You could have ask me to help as you were falling.

'I could have, but it wouldn't do any good, expect for Tartarus to pull you in as well. Honestly it was best that you didn't went down there with me.' Lenora looked down at her and she was trying to see what happened own there. But Emily had that part of her memories blocked from Lenora, Emily didn't want to have Lenora worry about her. Lenora was about ready to respond when a portal had opened up and Chaos had stepped though the portal.


	29. Chapter 29

The others had knelt down and the dragons had bowed their heads, Emily was the only that remain standing. Emily had never seen the need to bow to him or even kneel, half because he never ask her to and the other half was because he always calls her princess. No matter what world Emily was in. Left alone that she looks more like an elf or a human, however Emily still finds it off that she had looked like an elf in Alagaësia. Chaos had walked over to them and he stopped a foot away from Emily, Emily remain where she was standing. Chaos looked at her carefully before he had spoke.

"I know you will make it out, however I am sorry that you had to go though that."

"I am not going to go through that again, that's for sure." Emily could understand of why Nico had come out of Tartarus the way he did, for it was the worst kind of place that anyone could think. However Emily doubts that even a thought of what could be like down that would be an understatement for those that never been down there. Chaos had nodded when Emily said that.

"I was worried at the end of when you passed out for I thought you were the other one that had to close the doors. Even if you were the one, not even I could prevent that and rise you up from the died." Emily nodded, Emily had thought that she was also the other one that the doors would claim, in a way she was glad that didn't happen and in a way she wasn't. For if the doors took her instead than she wouldn't have lost her other closest and longest she had besides Austin. First she had lost Zoë, along with a half sister that Emily don't really get a chance to know, and now she lost Phoebe to the doors because she was needed to close the doors. Emily lowered her head and spoke.

"In a way, I wish the doors did claim me. Even though I had found more family since I joined the hunt, I have lost another long friend in two years along with a half sister that I didn't really get to know before she died." Emily felt a hand her shoulder and looked up at Chaos.

"Princess, I know you have been though a lot, more so in the last two years than a thousand years. Even though the doors claimed a friend of yours, I can safely say that there is hope for her to come back to life." Everyone, that was still there, looked shock, none more than Nico and Emily, for they both know that anyone gets claimed by e doors can't try for rebirth none can they come back alive.

"What, how can she even come back alive. No one, not even you, can bring her back and she can't try for rebirth." Chaos had looked over at the opened chest that contained the three silver dragons. Those three were among to be special dragons that could only be bounded to someone from another world or has abilities that no one has. During her time in Alagaësia, Emily and Lenora learned that Lenora has the same powers and abilities that Emily had gain from her mother, her father, her patron Hestia and her divine ancestor, Salaica. Well not all of Emily's powers for Lenora doesn't become a mermaid or more like a mer dragon when she touch water. Anyway, when everyone, Vrael, Oromis, Islanzadí, Arya, Evandar, and Nico, looked at the chest that they notice one of the silver eggs was moving. After a minute that it had fell out of the chest and it cracked open, after a few moments that a silver dragon stumbled out of it and looked around.

Emily grasp as the silver dragon looked around, as she realize what Chaos meant, that somehow that somehow that silver dragon had bonded with Phoebe while it was in the egg. Of which means that Phoebe could come back if the dragon touches her, when the dragon looked a Phoebe that it had chirped happily and went running over to where Phoebe was laying. The dragon had rubbed it's head against Phoebe's hand, when it did that, that there was a blinding flash that everyone had look away even Chaos had to look away. When the flash had died down that Emily had looked to where Phoebe and the dragon were now, the dragon was on Phoebe's chest chirping. Phoebe was still laying there, but her skin was no longer burnt and her clothing no longer burnt as well. As Emily looked at her that she notice the life aura around Phoebe started to raise of which made Emily smile and was close of crying.

As Phoebe's life aura started to raise that her skin become to glow silver and her chest started to raise as she started to breath. Emily had run over to Phoebe and knelt next to her, just as Emily knelt next to her that Phoebe had opened her eyes. Phoebe had looked up at Emily before she looked around the room, slowly Phoebe had sat up. As Phoebe sat up, that the dragon had slid off and it cried out and chirped, Phoebe had looked down at the dragon in disbelief. Than she looked up at the doors of which were still closed, from the look on her face that it was clear that she was shocked. After a minute that Phoebe had spoke.

"How?"

"You were bonded with that dragon before you died, the dragon comes from Alagaësia." Phoebe looked over at Emily before she spoke again.

"That still doesn't explain of how I am alive."

"In Alagaësia there is magic but it is different from the magic we know and see here. Dragons have magic in them. However they can't always use them. Due to that magic, the dragon and the bond it formed before you had died had made it so that you could come back. I can't say exactly how it was about to be done or how, all that I can say for sure is that your dragon had brought back to life because of the bond that forms between a rider and a dragon." Phoebe was still shocked, however the little silver dragon was sill trying to get up on her leg. Phoebe had looked down at it, the dragon looked up at her and chirped at her. Emily had than realized something, Emily had got up and opened one of the bags on Lenora. Emily pulled a piece of meat and walked back to where Phoebe and her dragon was, Emily had sliced the meat up and feed it to the dragon. When it was finished that it had manage to get on Phoebe's leg and than it feel asleep, phoebe had reached a hand an crouched the dragon in it's head. Than Phoebe had spoke.

"Is it a she?" Emily had reached out with her mind and touched the dragon's mind and smiled, than Emily pulled away and spoke.

"Yes she is. She would need a name."

"How about Star?"

"I got a better one, how about Aiedail? It means the morning star in the anicent language from Alagaësia."

"I like it. So she will be called Aiedail."

Formora, is it me or do all the hunters seem to have a thing for the stars? When Lenora had sisd that, that Phoebe had jumped and turned around with her hunting knives in her hands. When she had jumped up on her feet that Aiedail had fell to the floor and it chirped in surprise when it hit the floe. Phoebe had looked around to see who spoke, after. A minute that phoebe had lowered her knives a little bit before she looked at Emily and spoke once more.

"Who said that me? who is Formora?" Chaos has chuckled and spoke before Emily could say anything.

"Phoebe, Formora is Emily's elvish name in Alagaësia." Phoebe looked over at Emily with a look that told Emily that she thinks chaos was going crazy and Emily spoke.

"He is not going crazy. You see, I am a fourth elf and I am part of the world of Alagaësia as well as Earth. Formora is the name that my father had gave me when my mother had brought me to Alagaësia the day after I was born before she left me with the man that had raised me. And that was Lenora you heard but she was talking to me though." Phoebe had looked up at Lenora of who was chuckling in their minds and spoke.

She's jumpy isn't she. Emily had spoke out loud.

"Of course she's jumpy, first she had come back alive, second she learns about her dragon and third you spoke in her mind and she didn't even know dragons could speak though the mind. Don't you remember of how Nico reacted when he learned that he was Freohr's rider." Nico had just look down, before Lenora could say anything that Chaos had spoke.

"Anyway, there was a reason I had come here. The reason being is because it is time for all of you to go to Alagaësia." When Chaos said that, that Phoebe had spoke.

"Does that mean me?"

"It does." Emily spoke.

"Why do we need to go back now? we are fighting Gaia now."

"Emily, I had froze time at the moment in this world. The only ones that are not frozen is us. right now you are needed to go back to Alagaësia to fight another war. Besides the elves here would need to to back to their homeland." Chaos had opened another portal and all of them walked though it, Emily was the last one to go though it.

Nearly 100 years after the fall of the riders

The elves were walking around Ellesméra doing their daily things, with each day that they hoped that a dragon egg would be taken from Galbatorix so a new rider could be found. But there was no one had be able to get one of the three eggs that he has, during at time, he had left the elves alone for the most part. However all the elves were worried mainly because their king and queen disappeared about 95 years ago as well as their last two riders and he princess. Not only that but the daughter of their king, that had become a rider, had disappeared five years before those five disappeared. No elf really knows if they were died or not, so they didn't decide on a new king or queen as yet, if they didn't come back before the blood oath begins than they would have to pick a new king or queen.

That day had started out normal till a portal opened, all the elves stopped as eight figures stepped out with four dragons behind them and one has a dragon on her shoulder. The three humans were never seen before but the other five had be sen before, all her elves and greeted wife king, queen, princess and their two riders. The last woman who hugged the queen was the werecat named Maud, when she pulled away that she spoke and looked at Phoebe, Emily, and Nico.

"Who are those three, I can smell death from two and I can smell blood in the other." Before Islazandi could say anything that a hand appeared out of nowhere and was placed on top of Emily. When the hand touched her head that it disappeared and Emily could feel changes, Emily know what was happening and closed her eyes. She felt her hair fall down from it's braid, she also felt like she was growing and she felt the changes being made to her facial features. When it stopped that Emily hears gasps and she opened her eyes to see all the elves, as well as Phoebe, looking surprised and Maud spoke.

"Formora, princess, I didn't realize that was you."

"It's all right, Maud." Emily knelt and spoke once more. "Chaos, I know you were the one that did that, please change me back to how I was before you did that." A chuckled was heard before a snap was heard and her elvish appeance changed back into her human features and she stood back up and winked at Phoebe of who just chuckled. Main had looked at her oddly and she spoke.

"Who is Chaos, Argetlam?"

"He is a friend of me." Once more that was a chuckle and Emily went on. "First odd, you all need to know something, I know you all know that I had lost me memory when I was here the first time." There was mutters when she said that and she went on. "Nice than they had returned, unlike most of you expect for two, I am part of two different worlds. Oromis, Vrael and my elf family has come back to stay. However I had come back to help fight with this war that is coming, along with this two." The elves looked at Nico and Phoebe and Emily went on. "This is my friend, Phoebe, a new rider." Emily gestured to Phoebe when she said that and than she gesture to Nico and spoke. "Is is my half brother, Nico, another rider."

After a few hours, Emily had showed phoebe and Nico of where they were going to stay, she had explain things to them about Alagaësia. For the next month, Emily had trained them to be riders with the help of Vrael and Oromis. During a training session that Emily and the others heard Chaos say to expect some people. After he said that, that two flashes of silver had appeared in front of them, when the flashes had stopped that Emily had looked up and smiled at the two girls who stood there looking confused. Standing there was Zoë nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo.


	30. Chapter 30

When they had appeared that Emily was the one that explain to them of what happen and how Phoebe was alive, though it was difficult to explain of how it was possible. As it happen the other two dragon eggs had hatched for Bianca and Zoë, Bianca had named her dragon, Andlát and Zoë named hers Arget. For the next eight months, phoebe, Bianca, and Zoë were in training, when Zoë and Bianca appeared that Vrael and Oromis decided that they should each have an apprentice. Vrael had took Nico as an apprentice and Oromis had took Bianca as an apprentice, while Emily had took both Zoë and Phoebe as apprentice. That was mainly because of the fact that they were the two biggest man haters ever, besides Artemis and another hunter named Diana of who was long died. Thankfully for the two of them that Bianca hadn't reached that point yet, that was if she ever will.

After so many months of training that Oromis and Vrael had decided that the four new riders were ready to become full riders. So the elves held the normal ceremony of when it was time for the apprentice to become a rider, however there was more than one in this case. During the ceremony that Emily had left and went into the forest, far enough away from everyone but she was still in Ellesméra. She had leaned against one of the trees and thought back to the day that her life had took a turn. She still remembers of how shocked and mad she had been of what she had he told but calmed down quickly. At that time, Emily had never thought that she would fall in love, lost it, joined the hunt, learned of what happen to Austin, go to another world to learn that she was a fourth elf, become a rider and train others to be riders as well.

Emily had wondered what may have happened if she never learned that she was a demigod and that the chimera would have never attacked her and her family. One thing was for sure, that was she wouldn't be alive by now, even with the added fact that she was a fourth elf. That may have give her some added plus like being alive longer, but she wasn't immortal or at least that is what she can figure. Honestly, Emily has no idea if she was immortal before she had took the oath to Artemis, even if she wasn't than she was now. Due to being a hunter as well as being a rider. Emily was dragged out of her thoughts as she heard some footsteps from behind her, with how light the feet were, Emily knows who they were. Emily had slid down the tree as Zoë and Phoebe sat down on either side of her, Emily looked between the two. For a time she had lost them both only to have them come back once more of which she was glad of. Zoë had spoke first.

"This is a beautiful forest, it would be nice to have a forest like this back on earth."

"Yeah, I know. When my memories returned that I had that same thought." Both Zoë and Phoebe had looked at her when she had said that, Emily had went on. "Oh yeah, I forget when I had first entered this world that Chaos took my memories, he said he did that because he didn't want me to hate my real father or anything like that mainly because of the fact it was my mother that decided it would be best if Alex and myself remained on earth." Phoebe spoke.

"Much like with Jason and Percy than." Emily nodded before she spoke.

"Expect I was not switched with anyone, I was taken away for a month. To me it was twenty years. For twenty years I didn't have my memories or most of them till the fall of the riders. It was during that battle that all of my memories had returned." Emily still remembers that day, she had some memories of her life as Emily but not only of them. It wasn't till Nico had appeared, her rider's sword being knocked out of her hands and bringing out her Stygian iron sword that her memory had fully return. It had shocked he elf that she was fighting when the sword appeared as well as her appearance changing and that Emily had be able to fight back better. Zoë spoke.

"Your memory returned during a battle?" Emily nodded and spoke.

"They did, I have to say that elf I was fighting against at the time was shocked when my fighting style changes as well as my Stygian iron sword appearing out of no where and my appearance changing. All three had throw her off and shocked her. You should have seen her face."

Emily had told them other things that happened to her during her first time in Alagaësia, some of which amazed Zoë and Phoebe. It was hard to amaze Zoë and Phoebe with how long they have been alive, it seem like Zoë and Phoebe were amazed in the last few months. Not a big surprise since they were learning about an entirely different world that differs from Earth greatly. The elves also had the same reaction when Emily, Nico and Bianca tell them about earth, Zoë and Phoebe didn't tell the elves anything considering that Phoebe and Zoë don't know how to interact wi any of the elves expect for Islanzadí and Arya. After a few hours that the three of them walked back to Ellesméra, as they reached the center of the elf city that Emily notice that Oromis, Vrael, Nico and Bianca were getting ready to leave. When Vrael had saw them that he walked over to Emily and spoke.

"Formora, we are leaving. Oromis and I will lead you five to the Varden and than we will come back here to help the elf army on their march to Gil'ead. After that, that the elves would march to Dras-Leona. Hopefully by than that the varden would be there."

Emily nodded as Aiedail, Arget and Lenora landed. Emily, Phoebe, and Zoë had took some packs and put some on their dragons, of which didn't take long. When they were set that the seven of them had went into the air, Oromis and Vrael were in the lead with their own dragons. It had took three days before they had notice an army that was sent around Belatona, from the looks of Belatona, it looked like if the city had just surrendered. The seven of them had landed just outside of the camp, Emily had slid down off of Lenora as the army started to gather and look at them. After a few minutes that a woman had walked over to them of who looked no more than 17 or 18 years old. The woman has Carmel skin, black mossy hair, and brown eyes, she was wearing battle armor as well. There was two dwarves, two urges, and two humans on either side of her, there was a male elf and a female human that was walking with her.

Emily, Zoë, Phoebe, Nico and Bianca had stood behind Vrael and Oromis. Even though Emily and the other four were going to be left, Emily had decided it would be best to let Vrael and Oromis talk to the varden. When the group had reached them that the male elf had looked at the five of them. His eyes had landed on Emily, he nodded and smiled at her like as he was hoping to flirt with her or something, Emily had glared at him. The male glared back at her when she had glared at him, Emily refused to back down, after a few moments he looked away from her. Than the woman had spoke.

"I am Nasuada, leader of Varden. I assume you two are Vrael and Oromis." Vrael had spoke.

"Yes we are. We would have come sooner to help but were training at least four of the ones you see behind us as riders." Nasuada looked at the five of them before she spoke.

"Which one did you not train recently?" Emily had spoke.

"It would be, Nasuada. I had be helping with the training or at least with two of them. However Vrael had taught me to be a rider a long time ago." Nasuada had looked at in some surprise and she spoke.

"Funny, I heard there might be three riders left that Galbatorix doesn't control and all three were elves and one was a female." Emily had snapped her fingers and her appearance to her elf appearance. From Nasuada's expression that emily could tell that she was surprised. Emily had snapped her fingers and she changed back into her normal form, or her human form as the elves call it.

"I am an elf, a fourth elf to be accurate. Upon my birth, my mother had blessed me so I could changed into an elf or a human. However I had to learn that I was an elf before I could change my form."

That was sort of true, that Emily was blessed to change her form, however it was not at birth and neither was it her mother that had gave her the blessing, it was Chaos that gave her that blessing when he had transport her here. Chaos had ask her not to speak of him unless if it was to the elves, of which Emily found odd since elves don't believe in gods. Nasuada merely nodded and looked back at Vrael and he told Nasuada of who was who, however Vrael had used her elf name. Vrael had added that Emily was the leader of the five before Vrael and Oromis had went back on their dragons no they flew back to where the of army was heading at the moment. When they left that Nasuada had looked at the five of them before she spoke to Emily.

"Formora, do you or any of you know of a group of girls that are lead by a twelve year old girl?" Emily looked over at Zoë, Phoebe and Bianca, all three of them had shrugged their shoulder, Emily had never heard of any group of girls that were lead by a twelve year old. The only group that Emily could think of was the hunters, for Artemis would be in her twelve year old form. But the hunters were only on earth and not here in Alagaësia. However a hundred years had went by since Emily had been in Alagaësia of which had been about a year for Emily.

"No, at least not in Alagaësia. Why?" Nasuada had sighe e before she spoke.

"A month ago before the varden had fought the battle at Aroughs that something opened up. There was a group of girls between ten to fourteen, the one that spoke was twelve and she told me that a god named chaos had sent them here to help four of their members. I thought you may know them since you are wearing similar clothing. I guess . . ."

Before Nasuada could finish what she was going to say that Emily, Zoë, Bianca and Phoebe had went running into the camp. It had took Nico a moment before he followed the four of them. Emily kept looked though the tents looking for anyone that she may know or see any tents that look familiar. After five minutes that Emily stopped and the other four stopped as well, for some feet away from the rest of the camp was a smaller camp. The camp had silver tents, there was girls between the ages of ten to fourteen, all were wearing silver jackets, silver shirts, silver pants and combat boots. Two of the girls had stopped and looked over at them, both of the two girls had smiled when they saw Emily and the other four and run over to where Emily, Zoë, Phoebe, Bianca and Nico were at.

Emily and the other three hunters had run over to them as well, all the hunters were glad to have their first lieutenant back as well as having three fallen hunters back. Artemis was the most happiest out of her hunters to seen the four of them, Emily couldn't blame her. For not only did Artemis had three fallen hunters back but she had her other two best friends back. After the hunters had calmed down that Emily had notice Nasuada was standing nearby with her bodyguards along with the male elf and the female human. Emily walked away from the hunters and walked up to Nasuada, when Emily was in front of her that Nasuada was about to say something when Emily spoke.  
"Before you ask, I do know who this girls are. But they are not from this world, they are from another world together one that is different from this world." Nasuada had looked at the hunters and spoke.

"Where are they from than?" Artemis had spoke.

"I told you already we are from earth from the country called America." Nasuada looked at Artemis and spoke.

"I still say you are making it up, you are twelve years old." Artemis had put an arrow in her bow and took aim, before Artemis could do anything that Emily had put her hand on the arrow and looked at Artemis and spoke.

"Lady Artemis, please let me handle this. This is not Earth, you don't know much about Alagaësia expect for what has happen in the past month. I am sure that you haven't be told much about Alagaësia since Nasuada assumes you and the hunters are from here not earth. I know this world the best, out of all that come from earth." Artemis lowered he now and nodded, Emily had walked back over to Nasuada and spoke in the ancient language. As Emily spoke that the male elf translated.

"Nasuada, she is not making it up. She is indeed from the planet earth and she is not twelve. She would be considering an adult by elf standards. Artemis is a goddess from my home planet of earth, or what I call my home planet since I was not raised in Alagaësia." Emily knows that Artemis and the hunters that had come with her wouldn't understand of why Emily spoke in that language. Emily knows that Nasuada would understand of why that was, for the ancient language was the language of magic and no one could tell a lie in the ancient language. It was clear that Nasuada was stunned, after a few moments that she had spoke.

"Are all your goddess look that young?" Emily shook her head and spoke.

"No, we also have gods as well. The goddess and gods that I know can change into a different form if they wish. Some prefer a certain age, like Hestia who prefers to look eight, Apollo prefers to look about nineteen. Others look in their twenties, some in their thirties and the rest would look in their forties. However, it would be simpler if you just she is a goddess that has a twelve year old body." Emily paused before she had went on. "If you don't mind, the five of us would like to get some rest before the battle."

Nasuada had nodded and she left with the bodyguards and the male elf had followed her, but the female human remained though. Like Nasuada she looks about seventeen or eighteen, she has curly brown hair, her eyes were a deep blue color and her skin was fair. She was average height for a woman that looks no more than seventeen or eighteen years old, of which was some inches taller than Emily was. The female human smiled at Emily, Emily smiled and bowed, when she had stood up that she walked over to the woman and grasp her arm and the woman had done the same thing. Emily had spoke.

"To me it had only been a year, but to you it has been a 100 years since we last saw each other, Soothsayer."

Author's note: so you guys know, if you haven't figured it out. There is no Eragon, but some of the other characters remain. Like Nasuada and Arya for example. I am not sure of who else I may bring in, do you think I should bring in Murtagh? Galbatorix has three eggs. So it is possible that Murtagh could be a rider by now. I am going to leave it up to you guys if you want to see Murtagh.


	31. Chapter 31

Angela smiled at Emily. When she called her that, Emily smiled back at her. Angela had spoke.

"It has be a long time for me, Emily." When Angela said that, that Zoë spoke.

"Hold on. Emily, I thought everyone in this world calls you Formora." Angela chuckled when Zoë said that and she spoke.

"For a time I had called Emily, Formora. Considering what I am, I am a sure she wouldn't mind if I call her by Emily instead." Before Zoë could say anything that Emily spoke.

"We had meet my first time in Alagaësia ten years after I got here. It was a while after I heard the prophecy that is about myself and my brother that we meet." Angela had spoke.

"Yes, I remember that meeting, some of your memories had started to return by that point." Emily remembered that meeting all so well, Emily had be trying to sort out those memories when she had almost walked into Angela. Angela had spoke before Emily could run into her, Emily had been surprised to see a human, that was not a rider, in Ellesméra. Emily was sure that she was not a rider when she had meet her, other wise Emily would have remembered her. Well Emily had first thought Angela was human, but after nine years Emily wasn't so sure and she question Angela if she was a human. Angela had responded with another question asking her if she was an elf, at that time Emily had no answer since she still didn't have her full before Emily left to go to the island before that battle that Emily had stumbled across the story of the soothsayer.

That the soothsayer had stay in the hall of soothsayer for years before she had left the hall, she had left thousand of years after the elves had left it. The story had said that the soothsayer was neither, elf, dwarf or human but something else entirely. After Emily had stumbled across that information that she had went to Angela and ask her if she was the soothsayer. Emily remembered that smile and Angela saying that she had expected Emily to stumble across that sooner and she confirmed it was true that she was the soothsayer. But ask Emily not say anything about it to anyone expect in from of those from Emily's world and in return Angela won't say anything about Emily's memories to anyone. Emily had agreed to that, though that was mainly because of the fact that she didn't remember much of her memories at that time. Emily was glad that she had agreed to that now and Emily spoke.

"Yes, it was before that battle that I learned about who you were." Angela nodded and spoke.

"Yes, like I said, I expected you to struggle across that sooner. However I think that was only because of your memory loss. Otherwise I think you would found out about me within a couple of years. Unless if your lion friend was with you." Emily raised her eyebrow when Angela said that.

"Austin? I doubt Chaos would sent him with me when I had come here the first time. If you notice he is still not here."

"True, but I notice your half brother is here though." They looked over at Nico of who was talking with his dragon, Emily looked back over at Angela. Artemis had spoke.

"Angela, is it me or have you been to Earth before?" Angela looked over at Artemis and spoke.

"I have indeed, though it was more of curiosity at first than it turned into watching and waiting till the time was right." Zoë spoke.

"Why watch and wait in our world?"

"I had come across a girl of who was about twenty five years or has be alive for twenty five years when I realize her importance to both to earth and Alagaësia. So I would go back and forth between the two worlds since to watch over her, for what I saw in her future was a life of adventure." Emily had spoke.

"You were the hodded figure that I saw in the forest that run down that path?" Angela smiled when Emily said that no spoke.

"Indeed, I was. I only did that to make sure you were unaware that I was watching you. However Chaos had made it known to you that he would meet you after the prophecy in your mind. Though I know that you two would meet before that prophecy had come to pass. However I did return when you looked away."

"How come you didn't talk to me than?"

"It wasn't the time or place to do so. I have to say that it was fun watching you over the years."

"Did you know that I was a fourth elf at that?"

"I didn't really know if you were four elf but it was clear to me that you had some elf blood even if you didn't know for a long time." Artemis had spoke.

"How could you know she had some elf blood?" Angela looked at Artemis before she spoke.

"I am the soothsayer, remember." Beatrice had spoke.

"No offense but what is a soothsayer?" Emily had spoke.

"Alagaësia's version of the oracle but a soothsayer doesn't have a guardian let alone a god watching over her. A soothsayer doesn't give prophecy riddles." When Emily said that a large cat had jumped up on her lap, her had shaggy black hair and red eyes. Emily looked down at the cat that was sitting in her lap. Despite not seeing one before, Emily knows that this was a werecat. Emily wondered why the werecat was here and sitting in her lap, for werecats don't usually hand around humans. Though Emily couldn't exactly be called a human though. The were cat had looked up at her and closed it's eyes and than opened them again to reveal silver eyes and than it spoke in her mind.

**At long last we meet, princess.** The werecat bowed his head and than he looked up at her.

**'Who are you?'**

**I have different names, but you may call me Solembum.**

**'Why are you here?'**

**I find Angela's company amusing, I heard stories about you from her.**

**'Like what?'**

**How she meet you, your other life on earth and others things. Other than Angela's company you are the other reason I am here now, you are the main reason really.**

**'How?'**

**The werecats don't have a leadership unless if one is needed at certain times. However upon telling your story to the other werecats that it was decided that one of the werecats should be with you at all times no matter what world you are in. They decided that would be me.** Emily was stunned when she had heard those words. It was not often that the werecats would decided something like for just one person.

**'Why?'**

**Because of who and what you are. You are among the five keys to defeat Galbatorix along with the other four. But you are the most important key of them all. Even after the journey has ended, you will still have a role in both worlds.** Emily had looked up at Angela of who merely smiled and shrugged when Emily had looked up at her. Angela had spoke.

"I have to say that it would be helpful that you have Solembum with you in both worlds."

"I know it would be, I am just worried of how Alexandria and Alexandria, my hunting white wolf and hunting hawk will react to Solembum."

"I wouldn't worry about that, they had no problem with accepting Austin. Look if you don't mind, I am tired." Angela waved and left the camp while Emily and the other hunters had went into their tents. When Emily had laid down to go to sleep that Solembum had lay down next to her, Emily merely smiled and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Ever since Rachel had spoke those two prophecies that it felt like the weight of the world was placed on Emily, Alex, Percy and Jason or at least that was it seems like in Emily's point of view. For Emily, Alex, Percy and Jason were the ones that kept the eight together, though it was more of Alex and Emily than Jason and Percy. But it felt like Emily was carrying more weight of the world on her than the other three, that was mainly because she was needed in both Alagaësia and earth. More or less, Emily was carrying two worlds instead of one. But she know that the weight of Alagaësia was also carried by Zoë, Phoebe, Bianca and Nico. During the varden's next couple of attacks, Emily had fought along side Angela and Solembum. Other than Nico, Bianca, Phoebe, Zoë, Artemis and any of the hunters, Angela and Solembum were the two that Emily trusted most to have her back.

Besides Nico and Bianca fought together as well as Zoë and Phoebe, Artemis was leading the hunters though the city at different ranges throughout the city. That made Emily the odd one out in that respect, of which didn't both her much anyway since she always felt like she was the odd one out in Alagaësia even before her memories returned. Who wouldn't feel that way when they had power over the dead, shadows, plants, harvest, water and could change into a mermaid without using magic. That there was no way of explaining on that was possible without any memories to show of why that was. When Emily had meet Angela that Emily was relieved for Angela was an odd one out too in a utterly different way from Emily. Right now the varden, as well as the elf army, were in Furnost, the last city that they were attacking before going to Urû'baen.

Emily had just hit one the soldiers coming at her with her shield, her hit was hard that he was knocked and for a while as well. Angela had killed one of the soldiers behind Emily, hopefully the city would surrender at some point for Emily didn't want to kill any more than she has to. After what seem like hours that Furnost had surrendered. The varden had picked up some supplies and Nasuada had left some of the soldiers behind to guard the city. So the varden had marched on foot for the next week till they had reached the outskirts of Urû'baen. Emily had looked up at the city, before Galbatorix had took over that it had the named of Ilirea and Emily had been there before. For the most part it hasn't changed much, but as a whole it seems more darker and evil seems to be written all over it now.

Emily was sitting in front of her tent, looking up at the city. It was strange to think she had been here, that to her it was only year ago when she had last been here but in truth it has been a hundred years since she had been here. As she was thinking that Solembum had jumped onto her lap, dragging her out of her thoughts, Emily had looked down at Solembum when he jumped into her lap. She wondered why he jumped onto her lap, he was quite often with her unless if he was chasing one of the other werecats around. It was in the last couple of weeks the werecats had joined the varden, all the werecats were under a king they had elected. However when he saw Emily that the king would only allow Emily to command the werecats in battle along with a few other things. After a minute that Solembum had spoke.

Emily, are you ready for what awaits you? Emily shrugged before she spoke.

'I don't know. I am not sure of how powerful Galbatorix is or anything.'

I am sure he is more powerful now than he had been when you left this world for Earth. Don't worry Emily, neither one of you have meet and I am sure he is unaware of your other powers or magic that you have. Emily sighed when Solembum had said that, she was worried he would gain more power, however she does her demigod powers as advantage.

'True I hope that they help.'

The next morning

When the next morning had come that the battle had began. Oromis and Vrael were the main distract while Emily, Zoë, Bianca, Nico, Phoebe, Arya, Angela, a few of the hunters and the male elf that was with Nasuada, of who's name was Laufin, were on their way to the castle in the middle of the city. There were some traps set up that the hunters that were daughters of Hephaestus, due to their demigod powers that they were able to control the traps. After some time that they had walked up the steps of the place, upon reaching the door that it had opened by itself. Emily and the others entered the throne room, Emily had never been in he throne room before and she has to admit that it was huge. It was impressive but she had seen Hephaestus, even Annabeth, do better work than this throne room. In the middle of the room was a throne and in the throne was a man of who look like he was in his forties.

His hair was pitch black and went past his shoulders, his skin was tanned and looked like copper, his facial features were sharp, he has trim beard and mustache. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, a heavy looking black cape, black gloves and boots. Standing next to him was a male elf of who looked in his twenties about the same age that Arya looks. Ironically he also looks similar to Arya as well, for he has the same black hair and green eyes that she has, even his skin was tawny like hers. Emily had took a quick glance at Arya of who seemed utterly surprised to see the male elf there. Emily has an idea of who the male was. Emily's eyes flicked to the back of the room to see big rocks, or what most people would assume were rocks if they didn't know how big a dragon can get. Honestly, Emily had seen dragons bigger than the black and red dragons that were behind the throne. As they walked over to the throne that the older male and stood up, Emily and the others had stopped a few feet away from Galbatorix. He had looked down at Emily and spoke.

"I have to say, Formora. That with your name and from what I heard you could so, I expect someone much older than you."

"I can say the same about you." Galbatorix had glared at her and she had glared right back at him. After a few minutes that he smiled lightly and spoke.

"You would have been a nice addition to the riders that had followed me all those years ago." Emily rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Like I would join you. Name a reason of why I would ever join you."

"Well, there are many. The riders were going to comfortable in their ways and lost their focus. I plan to rebuild the riders so that they would be better than before and make sure the law is kept."

"The only thing that you had done is bring pain to others as well as destruction. What of the towns that you sent the urgals to? What of their treatment when they were under your service? I can go on. There are other things I can say."

"You are so naive child." Emily raised her eyebrow when Galbatorix had said that.

"What child are you referring to? Are you referring to yourself? For you are the only child I see in this room." Lenora was close of laughing when Emily said that.

"You dare to mock me child, for I am twenty years older than you."

"Yes, I dare mock you for I am older than you are. I am sure you heard about Evandar's four children. The first two born was a child from another woman than his wife and than the birth of twins that Islanzadí had brought into this world. That the oldest of the three is about five hundred years old and that she hasn't been seen till I had come around but supposedly disappeared a d that the male child had left the forest and disappeared before I was found."

"I am aware of that, for Ceranthor here is Evandar's missing son and my only rider." Ceranthor had his head down in shame, it was clear to Emily that he didn't want to be here but he was forced to be here. Emily had spoke.

"I figured that who he was, but I have news for Galbatorix. For all three children of Evandar are standing in this room now. For I am the oldest daughter of Evandar the second child born to the other woman." Galbatorix had looked at her in some surprised than he seem to realize she spoke the truth.

"You speak the truth, I have to say that I am surprised you are even alive. For half elves don't live as long as full elves. I am surprised that you don't look like you are in your thirties."

"That is my secret. However, I think it's time for you to step down." Emily had her hand on the hilt of Rauthrreona, her rider's sword. Galbatorix had merely smiled when she said that.

"If you think you trying to get me to fight you are mistaken. However I don't see any reason of why Ceranthor and you couldn't fight each other." Galbatorix had placed the rules down, everyone backed away and Ceranthor had step down and in sheath his sword while Emily had done the same thing. Emily and Ceranthor had circled till he made his first move, Emily blocked it with ease, she had fought like a Greek warrior of which was foreign and strange to Galbatorix and Ceranthor. It had took a minute before she had knocked Ceranthor's sword out of his hands, Emily had knocked out Ceranthor with her hilt. Than Emily had turned to seen Galbatorix of who looked shocked to seen Ceranthor knocked out cold within a minute of a duel. He had looked at Emily and spoke.

"How did you learn to do that and where? For I never seen anything like that before."

"I am not going to tell you. You can either step down and leave or be killed." Galbatorix had smiled and spoke in the ancient language. Emily could feel the magic working and she was struck in her place like everyone else was. As he spoke that Emily notice some words in there that she never heard before, Emily had looked at the others. It seem like the hunters and the other four riders had notice those words but it seem like it past over the others like they forget the words or they didn't hear the words. Emily had looked to see Galbatorix smiling at her, almost like saying, you know you can't win is. Emily remembered what Solembum had said last night, even though Galbatorix was strong with magic and mind, she was strong with her demigod powers. Galbatorix had spoke.

"You know you can't win Formora. Even though you are older, you are not as powerful as I am and you would never be." Emily smiled when Galbatorix had said that and spoke.

"Is this what you want to play it out like this. Plus I wouldn't bet on that you win." Galbatorix looked furious, he was about ready to speak when Emily had took off her silver ring and touched the word Emily. Her Stygian sword had appeared in her hand, Galbatorix looked wary at the sword, since it was something that Emily was sure that he never seen before. Emily had let her rider's sword drop as she raised her Stygian iron sword and than she lowered e sword. The sword hit the floor making a huge crack between Emily and Galbatorix, when the sword had touched the floor me made the crack that Emily had spoke. Instead of speaking in the ancient language that she spoke in Ancient Greek.

"Θάνατος σηκώσει." Galbatorix had looked at oddly and he was about ready to say something when twenty dead skeletons had climbed up from the cracks. The skeletons had saluted at her and she spoke. "I will see you in punishment, skeletons kill him." Galbatorix had started to back away but the skeletons had soon started attacking him, he tried to fight back. Galbatorix had even tried to use magic or cut off their arms, legs or head, but that didn't effect the skeleton. It wasn't till he was bleeding that Emily had called the skeletons off, Emily had used the words she remembered hearing and took the magic that was holding everyone off of themselves. Emily walked over to where Galbatorix was struggling to get up, Emily and kicked his nose making him fall flat on his back and Emily put her sword against his throat. He looked up at her and spoke.

"I don't think you are going to really kill me are you?" Emily merely smiled when he said that.

"Trust me you wish that I hadn't killed you." Emily had put her sword though his heart and he cried out before his body started to suck into her Stygian sword. When she did that, the black dragon had woke up and it roared, Emily had throw the sword at the dragon and the sword hit it's heart. It had roared before the dragon was suck into the sword, Emily had used her metal powers to turn it back int the ring and made it go into her hand. Emily had placed her ring on her finger before she looked at the others of who cheered and all them were happy that at long last that Galbatorix was dead.

Six months later

Emily and everyone else who had come from earth assumed soon after Galbatorix was gone that Chaos would sent them back to earth to go with the journey with the other seven. It has been six months since Galbatorix had been killed and they haven't gone back to earth, the hunters were slightly uneasy. That was only because there wasn't much to hunt or at least by normal hunter standards, of which is usually mostly hunters. There was a man here and there depending on if that man was the abusing type and if they hurting women in some way. However there were little men that did that in Alagaësia, they were usually among the humans.

During that time, Emily learned that both Islanzadí and Evandar had died, so the elves had to pick a new king or king. So Emily would had to remain among the elves because of that, as it happens that half of the elves wanted Emily to be their queen and the other half wanted Arya to be queen. Emily had told the elves that out of the two that she prefers Arya to be queen for Emily felt that she was more fit for the role. After six long months of the elves trying to figure out of who should be their new ruler that they finally decided Arya should be the new queen. Of which made Emily glad, for she didn't want to be queen, for Emily was happy with just being a princess, no matter if it was the elves or the underworld.

Also for the last month that all the riders had been getting ready to find a new place for the riders to live. Thankfully Lenora had reached laid some eggs, she had gave Emily three of the seven, not only that but Zoe's dragon, Arget, had mated with Ceranthor's dragon, Valdr. That had annoyed Zoë to no end that her dragon had mated, for Zoë had wanted her dragon to remain a maiden. Emily had point to Zoë that even if she wanted Arget remain a maiden that it would impossible, for Arget was just as stubborn as Zoë was. That if Arget wanted to have a mate, than nothing would stop her from having one, even time. Zoë had agreed that was a good point.

The day before Emily and the other riders were to leave Ellesméra that something happened. Something that Emily had expected to happen sooner than it did happen, by about five months maybe. For a portal had opened, Chaos had stepped though the portal. Everyone had knelt but Emily, it was clear that everyone, but Chaos, was shocked that Emily wasn't kneeling. Emily has to admit that she was surprised that the elves were kneeling, for that was uncommon for the elves to kneel. Emily walked up to Chaos, when she was closer to Chaos that he spoke.

"I assume you are wondering of why it took me so long before I had come to take you, the other riders and the hunters back to earth."

"You would be correct."

"There were many reasons, one because you all need a break from war and if I had brought you back the day you defeat Galbatorix than you would face another within a few days after that battle. Maybe even hours, you need time to make sure you all were ready to go back. Another reason was because of the new elf ruler. I have to admit that both Arya and yourself would make great queens, I do understand your reasoning of why you didn't want to be the elf queen. Despite you been here long enough to call Alagaësia home, you still feel like an outsider even among the humans. As well as missing earth as well if you had become queen."

"Very true, but why bring this up?" Chaos merely smiled before he spoke.

"The very same reason of why Angela had watched you in both worlds when you learned of Alagaësia. The very same reason of why Solembum has become your werecat companion. When you and your brother were born that you two were marked, not just as children of a prophecy but marked with a destiny to lead. Henceforth one of two reasons of why you feel like an outsider here."

"What about the other reason than?"

"Until a couple of weeks ago there was no other reason. But a couple of weeks ago another reason appeared, something that the fates couldn't predict. The only one that saw it coming was the soothsayer of who will remain nameless." Emily looked over at Angela when Chaos said that, Angela had merely nodded at Emily when she looked at her. Emily had looked back at Chaos before she had spoke.

"What was this that the soothsayer saw?"

"Give me your hand and I will show you."

"What? why?"

"You will see, princess." Emily had stared at him for a minute, than she held her hand out for Chaos to take. He placed his own hand under hers, he took out a dagger and sliced open some of her wrist. Like usually, her blood was red as it come out of the wound, however Emily notice something different about her blood. In the past, even after joining the hunt, her blood was red just like anyone else if anyone sees her bleeding of which didn't happen all that often. It still happened but not like when Emily had first joined the hunt a thousand years ago when Artemis offered her a place among the hunters. However, her blood was glowing silver, much like her skin of which was not a trait of the blessing of Artemis or anyone has immortality like what Emily has a hunter. The elves didn't even blood silver blood, their blood was much like human blood. Emily had never seen dwarf blood but she knows that dwarf blood was not silver or have silver glow to it. Wily had looked up at Chaos and he spoke.

"I am sure you are wondering of why your blood is like that?"

"Yes, it never did that before, not even when I was fighting in the war against Galbatorix."

"True, it only started happening a couple of weeks when Arya had become the new elf queen." Arya had spoke.

"How does my crowning have this affect on Formora." Chaos looked at her an dipole.

"Actually, this has been long in the coming for the elves. I know no elf had believed in gods or goddess or nothing like that till the princess here arrived. She brought a new form of magic to you or what you assume was magic and in a way it is magic. When she was the first time at I made my presence known to some of the elves and the elves had started believe things that they hadn't before." Emily had spoke.

"What are you saying?" Chaos looked at Emily and spoke.

"I am saying that the elves started to believe in gods, however since they had no gods or goddess of their own that one was apparently in the making in the last 121 years or so. It has only become officially when Arya had took the throne for that meant it was a new age for the elves. Officially, two weeks ago you had become a goddess." Emily stared up at Chaos, she couldn't find the words. However it seem Artemis could.

"What? She didn't bleed ichor when you cut her wrist." Chaos looked over at Artemis and spoke.

"She doesn't bleed ichor in the form she is in now, she bleeds a mix of human blood and what the gods in this world call Argetblödh. It's god's blood in this world and they bleed silver when they are wounded." Emily spoke.

"Hang on if I changed into my elf form, than are you saying I am a goddess in my elf form?"

"Yes, princess. However since you haven't been in that form, your domains have not be decided yet. It would be a good idea to change forms right now to know what they are. For there is a force here that will tell you what your domains are. However before you do, so you know, when you are in your human form that you are a goddess. You would be the same as you now expect your blood will have a silver glow to it."

Emily nodded and took her hand away from his hand, Emily had snapped her fingers of which was the only way for her to change into her elf form. She was only able to change forms because of the necklace that Chaos had gave to her about twenty years ago. When Emily had changed into her elf form that she felt more powerful than she had been a moment ago. As soon as she changed that Angela had walked up to her, when Angela was in front of her that Emily had knelt down. Angela had placed her hands her head and she had said something in the ancient language and a crowned appeared on Emily's head. Angela had lifted her hands from Emily's head and than she spoke.

"Welcome Formora Evandarsdaughter, the queen of the Alagaësian gods, rider of Lenora, leader of the riders, the goddess of the elves, forest, nature, harvest, the skies, and the seasons. Also the protecter of the riders and the guardian of the dragons." Emily had stood up and she heard the cheers from the elves when she stood up, Emily smiled and she snapped her fingers and she had changed back into her normal form of a human. Emily had took the crown off of her head, when she did so that it turned into a silver bracelet. Emily had put it around her wrist, as she did so that Chaos had spoke.

"Princess, so you know you could add anyone to the gods of the elves. I suggest not to do that quite yet, for you still have a war to fight on Earth." Chaos waved his hand and a portal had opened up and Chaos spoke once more. "All that I brought here, expect for Phoebe and your dragons, go though the portal." Phoebe was about to say something when Emily spoke.

"Phoebe, don't complain about it, you know why you are not going back since everyone on earth thinks you are died." Phoebe nodded and hugged Emily, and than she whispered.

"I will go on to find a new island for the riders. Please do me. A favor and come back." Phoebe had pulled away, Emily and the others that had come from earth walked though the portal without their dragons and Phoebe.


	33. Chapter 33

Emily wasn't sure of where they would end up when they went back to earth. As soon as Emily was though the portal that she saw that they were in the same that she had left when Chaos had made the other portal to Alagaësia. Emily looked over at the doors of death and remembered what Chaos had told her when they went to Alagaësia. That he had froze time here of since they were back that he would unfreeze time and that means it would have been a few minutes after Phoebe died and had come back to life. Though Emily knows that no one would know that fact, Emily, Zoë, Bianca, Nico, Artemis and the hunters had left the building and went to the Argo II. Everyone else was there, the other seven, the cabin leaders, the centurions of the cohorts as well as Reyna. As Emily had went up the gangplank that Austin, Alex, and Alexa had looked over at her as well as Reyna.  
However Reyna had walked over to Emily and she spoke.

"Do you mind if we talk?" Emily raised her eyebrow when Reyna had said that but nodded, Reyna had lead Emily down underneath the ship. Reyna had lead her into her room, when they were inside that Reyna had closed the door and than she looked over at Emily. Emily had spoke.

"Is there a reason of why you brought me here?" A voice from behind Emily had spoke.

"Yes, there is." Emily had spin around and saw Hylla standing there, Emily looked between the two sisters, Reyna had than spoke.

"Kamila had told us that you were in her other world?" Emily looked between the two sisters, utterly lost of what they were talking and Reyna went on. "We were wondering what it was like there in that other world?" Emily looked at Reyna and an spoke.

"Who is Kamila, I don't know anyone named Kamila." A new voice had come from the door.

"That's because I go by a different name in this world as well, but you never heard it till now. Smce we never spoke in this time before." The three of them looked to the door, a woman around 17 or 18 was at the door. She has curly brown hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin, and she was a few inches taller than Emily was. Emily smiled when she looked at Angela, and she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me that you went by a different name here on Earth than in Alagaësia?" Angela shrugged before she spoke.

"I didn't think much about it, as you know I have many and different names, just like Solembum here." When Angela said that, that a shaggy black cat had walked into the room ad jumped up onto Emily's shoulder. As Emily looked at her that Emily realized that Angela was not wearing what she would usually wear in Alagaësia. Of which not a big surprise since earth was different who it's clothing than Alagaësia, even though at one point that wasn't tip rue. Angela was wearing a plain blue shirt with a denim jacket over it, our jeans, hunting pots, her hooded cloak and she had her belt with her sword, tinkledeath.

"How do you know Reyna and Hylla?" Reyna had spoke before Angela could say anything.

"She had first meet Hylla and myself before we had ended on up on CC's island. She also meet up with us on the island and than we washed up on the US, four years ago. She had showed up a few times in the past four years to either the amazons or Camp Jupiter expect for the last year. When you had entered camp and those months after that, that I expect Kamila to show up." Hylla had spoke.

"I also thought the same thing or similar to it, I was wondering where she had been in the last few months." Angela had spoke.

"It's like I said that I only show up when there are things happening." Emily smiled at that, Emily wasn't sure if Reyna and Hylla knows of who Angela really was but Emily know why Angela always showed up when there were things happening. Emily walked over to Angela and spoke.

"You always seem to show up what things are happening, I should have known you would be coming even if Chaos didn't have anything to do with it." Emily had looked back at Hylla and Reyna and spoke. "Look, I may tell you later about Alagaësia but at the moment it would be better if we focus on the quest. But I want to talk to Angela though." Reyna and Hylla nodded, Emily had left with Angela and they walked back on the deck of the ship. As Emily and Angela had reached the deck of the Argo II that Emily felt the ship take off into the air. Emily looked around and notice Austin, Alex, Alexa, Nico, Demeter, Hades, Persephone, and Poseidon were at one end of the ship. Apollo was talking with some of the males and was plain some sort of game, Artemis was with her hunters like Emily expected her to be. Angela had spoke.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I need to know of how much you know of my life here on Earth?"

"I don't know what happen before I started watching you, I never meet your full brother, your adopted father, your one half sister, and mother."

"I want you to meet them, come on." Emily lead Angela over to where Austin, Alex, Alexa, Nico, Demeter, Hades, Persephone and Poseidon were. As they walked over to them that the all looked up at Emily and Angela, Nico has a puzzled looked on his face when he saw Angela walking along side Emily. When Emily and Angela reached them that Nico had spoke up as he looked at Angela.

"Angela, how did you get here? Aren't you suppose be in Alagaësia?" Angela shrugged and spoke.

"Things are rather boring there at the moment, I prefer to be where the events are taken place." Nico spoke.

"You mean you could s. . . ." Emily spoke before Nico could go on.

"Yes she can. However it may not be the best idea to finish that question or at least not now." Emily nodded to Apollo of who was looking at Angela funny, hades, Demeter, Persephone, Poseidon were confused by that statement. But Nico wasn't, he had merely nodded when Emily said that. Alex and spoke up.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Emily looked over at her brother.

"I will tell you later. Anyway as Nico said this is Angela, she comes from the other world that I had brought up before." Emily looked over at Angela and spoke once more. "Unless if you prefer to go by the name you use this world." Angela had spoke.

"Angela will do." Emily told Angela of who was who, thankfully Angela and the others had hit off nicely. Emily's adopted father had liked the name of Angela's sword, her adopted father had admit that he wasn't sure of the metal was. However Hades had gave Angela's sword a blessing so that it could kill monsters as well as mortals. After a while Emily and Angela had walked back down under the deck once more and Emily lead her to her bedroom telling Angela that she could her room while she was with them of who knows of how long that would be. Emily doubted chaos had anything to do with how Angela got here, Emily knows she knows more about Angela than most people, but there are plenty of things that Emily still doesn't know about her. Like where Angela had come from and why she was in the hall of the soothsayer for so long and who were her parents. Emily had wondered her age but just decided to go with Angela being older than Emily, no matter if it was earth or Alagaësia.

Just after Emily and Angela had sat on the bed and started talking about what will happen when they reach Mt. Olympus when there was a knock on the door and Apollo had entered the room. When Apollo entered the room that Emily had expected him to be light hearted and call her sweet heart or something like that like he usually does. Out of the hunters, Emily was the one that could stand Apollo the most, heck she could stand him even more than Artemis could. Emily figured that was because she knows Austin very well and they were similar in plenty of ways. However when he entered the room that Apollo was not really himself, that was because of his appearance. His skin was the same color, as well as his eyes and hair, but his expression was serious and he didn't appear as a nineteen year old but a thirty five year old. Apollo had looked at Angela and spoke.

"Who are you? I know you are not my oracle considering that she is at camp at the moment. But it's clear you have some prophecy powers." Angela spoke.

"I wouldn't call them powers, I call them vision. I am Angela the her list and I am what is often called a soothsayer." Apollo seem taken back by that statement and he spoke.

"But soothsayer died out just before the Titan started their rule."

"Who said I was a soothsayer from Earth?" Apollo was about ready to say something when Demeter spoke from the door.

"Nephew, she is right she is not from Earth but from Alagaësia." The three of them looked at Demeter, both Emily and Angela had smiled when Demeter said that.

"Alagaësia? What is that?"

"It's another world, a world that Angela was born into and a world that Emily is part of." Apollo looked over at Emily basically asking if this was not true. Emily spoke.

"Apollo, you are the god of truth. You should know when one is lying." Apollo spoke.

"So you were to someone from Alagaësia."

"Yes, Evandar, king of the elves." Apollo seem taken back when Emily said that, he looked at her, Emily figured that Apollo was making sure that she was not lying of when she said that.

"You are a fourth elf? S you not actually human than?"

"Not really no. I assume my mother had made me appear human in this world right?" Demeter nodded when Emily said that and she spoke.

"I had to do that, however you can change to your elf form. Though to you, you feel that the form you are in is your normal form right?"

"Right!" Emily had snapped her fingers, her appearance changes once more. So that her hair was mixed with silver and black, that her eyes were still a dark chocolate brown but now there was a slight green and blue tint to her eyes, her skin was more fair, she had become taller and her facial features had become angular. However her hair being braid, her clothing and her silver glow remain, but her silver glow seems brighter now than it had down earlier when Emily changed her form when she learned she was a goddess in her Alagaësia form. Apollo seem stunned when Emily's appearance had changed her appearance, Emily was about ready to change forms again when her mother had spoke.

"Emily, something happened to you when you were last there at Alagaësia. You have been there since we left the doors of death haven't you?"

"Yes, mother, Chaos had sent myself. Nico, Zoë and Bianca there along with Artemis and the hunters, though I didn't learn about Artemis and the hunters till a few months later." Apollo had spoke.

"What happened though?"

"Well, elves are not really known of having gods or goddess or believing in anything like that. When I had went back the first time when I was gone for a month, that I had lost my memories, though I started a chain reaction that got them to believe in gods and goddess. When my real father a d my step mother died that thee,few true to figure out who would be best of being the new king or queen and two weeks ago my half sister had been crowned queen. When she was crowned queen that started a new age for the elves an age of where they had goddess and gods. The moment that Arya was crowned the new elf queen was the very same moment, at least for my Alagaësian form, that I had become a goddess." Both her mother and Apollo seem stunned, Emily could tell that Apollo didn't want to believe but he know better than that for he was the god of truth. He spoke.

"So are you a goddess in your human form?"

"That's the odd part, for I am not a goddess when I am in my earth form." Emily snapped her fingers and her appearance changes back into her earth form. Demeter had spoke.

"What are your titles and domains?"

"The full title is Formora Evandarsdaughter, rider of Lenora, leader of the riders, goddess of the elves, forest, nature, harvest, the skies, and the seasons, protecter of the riders and the guardian of the dragons and queen of all of the Alagaësian gods. That includes the gods of the other races as well."

"Amesome!" Emily rolled her eyes when Apollo had said that, Emily didn't want to be a goddess, but she ended up but on anyway. Apollo had started parading around the room cheering, whistling, and clapping, Angela had looked over at Emily of who looked at her. Angela had spoke.

"Is he always like this?"

"You just got lucky, He is usually ten times worse." When Emily said that, that she regretted it for Apollo had changed so he looked nineteen and he started doing a haiku. Emily and her mother had moaned when Apollo had started. When he reached the end that he said he is so awesome and Emily spoke.

"Since when?" Apollo looked over at her with his usual grin.

"Always. I better go sweetheart." Before he could turn around that a silver arrow hit his shoulder.

"I am not your sweet heart, cuz. You are lucky that arrow didn't down lower." Apollo had left quickly but not with out another haiku. When he was gone that Emily looked at Angela of who looked puzzled somewhat and she looked over at Emily and spoke.

"I never seen anything that before? What was with the arrow though?"

"If you known Apollo for a thousand years, you seem that too often. Apollo being the annoying male kind that he is, Artemis told the hunters that we are allowed to do that if he is being annoying or what humans from earth say, Jerks." Demeter smiled when Emily said that and she spoke.

"Emily, I assume you could make a god or goddess and add them to be the elves gods and goddess."

"Yes mother, I was thinking of having you as one of them. But I am not sure of what your domains would be though. Since I took most of yours." Angela had than spoke.

"Before I had left Alagaësia that Chaos had told me to tell you that you can add Hades, Persephone, Artemis and Demeter to the elf gods if you wanted to." Emily nodded when Angela had said that, Emily had stood up and walked over to her mother, Emily had changes back into her Alagaësia form and spoke.

"Mom, kneel." Her mother knelt, Emily had put her hands on her mothers and spoke some words in the ancient language mixed with ancient Greek. As Emily spoke that Emily notice her mother was slowly changing appearance, that she was gaining elvish features. When Emily was done with the chanting that her mother looks like an elf of which was an odd sight to see. Emily had backed away as Angela got off of the bed and went over to to Emily's mother and Angela had spoke.

"As an elven goddess, you will been known as Damítha, the mother of Formora Evandarsdaughter, goddess of agriculture, grain, harvest, fertility of Alagaësia, and the Alagaësian lands." Her mother looked up at Angela and smiled before she changed back into her Greek aspect and went back up to the deck. Angela had followed Demeter up the stairs talking, while Emily had back over to her bed and fell asleep.

Emily had found herself on top of what was Mt. Olympus but it was the one in Greece, Emily could tell that because the place seems to be in ruins. Emily knows that the gods won't allow to have Mt. Olympus look like this, more so with Athena than any of the other gods and goddess. Emily was standing in what must of been the original throne room, for there were twelve thrones in the same pattern as the one In New York. The only difference now was that there were fourteen seats instead of twelve seats, Emily walked a few steps forward. Than she heard a male's voice and Emily turned around to face the male to see who it was as he spoke.

"It's in a sad state." To her surprise she found herself facing Zeus, true enough he had admitted that he thought of having her as his champion some months ago. Though if he had offered her as being his Patron when he told her of the offers, she may have become her patron. However she prefers to have Hestia as her second patron, for many reasons. Among them that Emily learned that she could heal people, she could use fire as weapon without using the magic from Alagaësia, not only that but her cooking skills were ten times better. She had the power to conjure up food, when she discovered it a couple weeks after being in camp Jupiter again that she prayed to Hestia and ask her to replace that one power to have her cooking skills improve ever more than they were of which Hestia had agreed to. Emily looked at Zeus, wondering why he had brought her to the original Mt. Olympus.

"Uncle, why did you being me here to the original Mt. Olympus in my dream, why not take me to the I in New York? Not only that but why are you contacting me? The last time you did that was when Jason was born and you left."

"I needed to talk to you about Alagaësia." Emily raised her eyebrow and Zeus had went on. "Every since you had help with the Titan war, though your part was not as big as Percy, you still helped greatly. For if it wasn't for you, Thalia and the hunters, along with the demigods, than Olympus would have fallen. When I made those offers to you I was hoping you would pick the last one, when you didn't that I decided to watch you to see what happens. When you disappeared I couldn't find you till you had come back a month later when you had come from the underworld with your two siblings. After that I had watched you closely even with the closing of Olympus."

"What does this have to do with Alagaësia?"

"I am getting there. I would admit I was surprised to learn about your dragon and heritage. You are the third person that I am aware of that is not actually half god and half mortal but half god half elf or in you case, three fourths god and fourth elf. Since a thing is unheard of before just like you and Alex being born of both Greek and roman aspects. What was only a few minutes ago, that I had woke up from being slowed down and I had went to the doors to find you, your half brother and the elves go though the portal and I had followed you. I had watched you during those months of that war and training. When Chaos had appeared that I was surprised to hear that you were an Alagaësian goddess." Emily figured that Zeus may want to become an elf god maybe but Emily wasn't sure though.

"Is there a reason of you are bringing this up?"

"Yes, I wanted to know of how many of the gods and goddess you were planning on making into Alagaësian gods and goddess like you."

"I am not sure, I just made my mother one, I was thinking of making Hades, Persephone, Artemis, Poseidon and Amphitrite to be some of the new Alagaësian gods or when would be referred to as the elves's gods." Zeus nodded and spoke.

"What of Thalia? Will she be a goddess too?" Emily had thought of doing that but decided against it.

"No, but I was thinking actually of having the hunters having a elf form as well as a human form so that they can hunt in Alagaësia as well as on earth. I plan on having Thalia keep her position as lieutenant of Artemis. But there are a couple of demigods that I was thinking of having them as gods or goddess, but I won't do that till later."

"What about Hera or myself? I am not asking to be king of the gods, since more or less you ware the queen."

"At the moment, I have no plans of having you or Hera as an Alagaësian gods unless if you change my mind at a later date. Unless if someone else took your domain, I cond suggest of their domains but that doesn't mean that would be their domains as well as having some extra domains that they didn't have before. I have to saw it's good thing you said you were not looking to be king. Because if you were, if you challenged me and won and rule the elves as you do here, you will find arrows,swords and any per weapon all over your body from the elves." Zeus had nodded when she said that. He looked a little worried when Emily had said the last part.

"Fair enough."

"Uncle, is there another reason of why you brought here?"

"Yes." He touched her forehead and a sky blue glow covered her for a few moments and Zeus pulled his hand away. "I wanted to give you my blessing on your earth form as thanks for helping with the war both here on earth as well as in Alagaësia even though I have no powers there. Not only but it is also thanks for accepted my daughter an searching over no Jason and Thalia for me." The scene had started to change and Zeus spoke once more. "One more thing Emily, when the war ends, I hope you consider of thinking of taking up god hood. But I promise you that you will still remain in the hunt with your sisters." At the last words that Zeus had spoke that Emily opened her eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

Just as she opened her eyes that the ship had jerked and she rolled off of the bed. Emily struggled again as the ship jerked again. When she manage to get up that Emily had left her room and went up to the deck and ran over to where Alex, Alexa and Austin were standing. When Emily reached them that she looked to where they were looking at, when she did that she felt a chill go down her. There in front of them was the original Mt. Olympus, at the base of the mountain and on the mountain was the army of Gaia. There were different kinds of monsters, some were the most common monsters one would see, most of them were the very rare kind. Including the chimera and the Minotaur, they were also some of the most evil people that Greece and Rome have ever seen as well as some dangerous people of who would be an advantage on that side.

Emily looked over at Alex of who looked at her, she could tell from his face that he was worried and scared. It the same look that he had when the chimera had attacked them that first time, the time that their paths had different directions. It was almost time for their different paths to come again and he both know it, but there was comfort of knowing that they would be able to see each other after this war. Emily looked back as dirt hit the side of the ship making it jerk, Emily had fell down as in the Argo II jerked once more. Alex had helped Emily back on her feet, Emily had looked at the army of Gaia. Emily knees that they would need more help with fighting this army, even with the doors of death closed. The Argo II had took a dive and landed on top of Mt. Olympus, Emily had got off first and the others had got off. Once in Mt. Olympus that Percy and Annabeth were in front of the Greeks, Jason and Reyna were front of the Romans, the gods were standing side by side, and Emily and Thalia were in front of the hunters.

The four groups were in a circle just to make sure no one could come from behind them, after a few minutes that the first few monsters had come on Mt. Olympus and the fighting had began. For the next few hours, Emily wasn't sure of what happened, for everything was going so fast that it was a blur to her. But she was aware of when all the giants were killed, for Thalia helped Artemis kill her bane and Emily helped her mother kill her bane. However things started to slow down as there was less monsters and the dangerous people alive. Just as Emily killed one of the centaurs that joined the army that she felt a powerful presence. Emily had turned and said the sleeping form of Gaia walking to Percy of who was fighting with the werewolf king. Gaia had a dagger in her hand, the dagger was dark brown in color and some dirt fell from it. A sense of dread had overwhelmed Emily, for she knows that dagger for her mother had told her about it.

This dagger was different from any other weapon for it was made out of the same thing as the doors of death. However there was a slight difference between the dagger and the doors, for the doors could be only be closed when two people were killed. But with the dagger, when it touches someone that it basically kills you but in a different way. It kills the soul or spirit inside the body and makes that person a robot of the one holding the door. Not only that but the dagger can only be used by a god or goddess and it can only be used on a child of an Olympian god or goddess. Gaia was just behind Percy, Emily was about ready to yell out, but Annabeth had jumped in the way of the dagger. She knocked Percy out of the way, that had made Percy kill the werewolf king of which was about the only good thing of what happened.

Gaia had out the dagger so deep that it looked like if the dagger couldn't come out of where it was now. When Annabeth had took the dagger that everything seems to be frozen from the shock of what happen. Emily was sure to everyone else was thinking that Annabeth was died, expect for Emily, her mother and maybe Rachel and Angela. Emily couldn't say for Angela was some on the other side of the mountain and Rachel was at camp. Gaia had remain standing there, if she had her eyes open she would be looking at Annabeth. After a minute, Annabeth had started to stir, as she did so that the dagger had fell from her body. Not only that but Gaia had disappeared from sight. Annabeth had got up from where she had be laying as sand raised up and healed the wound and than she opened her eyes. Her eyes were no longer gray but dirt brown, her eyes clearly showed evil as well as the smirk that was on her face. Than Annabeth had spoke in the voice to Gaia.

"There was small hope for you but this is no more little demigods. For I am risen from my sleeping state." Apollo had spoke.

"You just speaking though Annabeth." Annabeth smirked and spoke with Gaia's voice.

"You are wrong, for me to raise up. Two of the eight need to be killed, one I killed at the base of the mountain, see." Annabeth had waved her hand and a picture had showed up with Piper's, the girlfriend of Jason, body laying there with her eyes wife in terror. Piper was not moving at all, Emily could tell that Jason was struggling against a cry. Annabeth waved again and the picture disappeared and Annabeth had went on. "I was going to kill Percy with the dagger that does the same thing as the doors of death but that girl got in the way of which was more like luck. For I could either wake up fully in my own body or use the body of the one I killed with the dagger to wake up fully. Now it's time for Olympus to fall." Emily could hear cracking, stone started to fall making Mt. Olympus more of a mess. Emily had looked at Angela of who mouthed a few words to her and nodded. Emily looked over a Alex of who was looking at her and Emily mouthed run to him.

At those words that Alex understand what she meant, he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes and it started to rain. Emily had pulled out her rider's sword as it started to rain, Emily touched the blade and whispered a few words in Ancient Greek. As the rain started that the cracking had stopped and Annabeth had looked up at the clouds above Mt. Olympus. Than Annabeth had looked at peck and Jason of who looked just as surprised as Annabeth was. Annabeth had spoke once more in Gaia's voice.

"How are you two doing this?" Percy had manage to speak.

"We are not doing this." Annabeth looks ready to kill and she pulled out her dagger. Annabeth had tired to stabbed Percy but that oath bad prevents her from doing so. She was about ready to say thing before Annabeth could say anything that Alex had spoke.

"To storm or fire, the world must fall.  
An oath to keep with a final breath." Annabeth had looked over at Alex when he did that and Emily had and spoke.

"To raze or save the homeland by fire or rain  
For the harvest and the sea are the enemies' bane." Emily had one hand holding her rider's sword and in the other was a ball of red fire. Emily had stepped closer to Annabeth remembering the promise that she made to Bianca and Chiron about Nico and knowing all too well that Annabeth had made a promise to protect Percy all those years ago. Emily had spoke once more.

"Gaia, you know that you must be destroyed by rain or by fire. For you are the world and the world must fall to either one. You know that the two children of Rome and Greece are your bane. Even though your domain is everywhere, you are weak here for you are up in the sky and like your oldest son, you come from behind the homeland of the gods. Being away from too long makes you weaker." Annabeth smirked at that and spoke in Gaia's voice.

"Bold words, Emily but neither you or your brother can fight a goddess as powerful as I am." Annabeth had shot dirt at Emily, Emily had allowed the fire to light out and than she she whispered a single word.

"Blöthr." The dirt stopped midway in the air, Annabeth looked shocked at what Emily just did as well at the word. Emily merely smiled at her shocked face and Annabeth spoke in Gaia's voice again.

"Even with your parents powers you couldn't have done that. Even with how old you are and how powerful you become."

"Why not? How do you know those were the reason I was able to stop it."

"For you are weak, I can see it in your eyes."

"Really? Are you sure that I am just a little weak and worthless demigod than?"

"I am sure." Annabeth throw a pile of dirt at Emily, as it headed towards Emily that she moves out of the way, as she did so that she changed into her Alagaësiam form. When she was in that form that she used her goddess powers to stop the dirt in midair. Annabeth looked more shocked than ever before at Emily's appearance, but Emily was not down. Emily waved her hand and the dirt fall to the floor, Emily had pulled her glove off to reveal her Gedwëy ignasia. Even though Alex was surprised by Emily's appearance that he took a step forward and started to make it Iran harder, from Annabeth's face that milt could see Gaia was getting weak. For a moment Emily had saw the gray eyes before they return to the dirt brown color, Emily walked closer to Annabeth and whispered brisingr and silver fire appeared in her hand. Emily had than spoke.

"Gaia, you can't win for Annabeth won't break her oath and you know it. You must fall to fire or rain, or storm as the other prophecy calls it." By that pointing it was raining so hard that Annabeth couldn't move. But she did something and she ran to Percy ready to kill him, but something had thrown her back once more. As she was being thrown back that Emily had throw the fire at Annabeth and she fell down as it hit her. When she hit the floor that she didn't move, Alex had lighten up the rain to the point of where to stopped and Emily had went back to her earth form. Percy had went to Annabeth's side as well as Alex, Emily and Jason and Annabeth was whispering to Percy saying sorry to him for not protecting him better. Than she closed her eyes and took her last breath before her life force was drained. Emily had looked up to see an owl sitting on one of the stones, it's head was lowered in saddest. Emily had touched the mind of the owl knowing that it was Athena.

'I am sorry, Athena. There is nothing I can do for Gaia couldn't be allowed to take control of the world for the world would be far worse than it is now. Even though I find you children annoying at times, I didn't want to I'll her but Gaia left me no choice in order to stop her.' The owl nodded to Emily and took off to the sky. When the owl had disappeared that some flashes had appeared on Mt. Olympus every god or goddess that hadn't been there since the doors of death had appeared there. Zeus had lead the way to the original throne room and he conjured two other thrones in the throne room. Zeus had talk of how well the demigods did and everything, Zeus had called up Jason first and offered him god hood of which Jason accepted. Jason had become the prince of Olympus and the god of wind, air, thunder and lighting. Zeus had called Percy up and gave him another offer of god hood of which Percy had accepted accepted.

Emily couldn't blame either Jason or Percy for accepted god hood since there was no reason for them to stay in the mortal world. The other demigods had different gifts, like Alex and Alexa were given free roam in the underworld and Hades made them his champions as well. Reyna had been given god hood as well, become the minor goddess of war, battle, weapon and honor. Hazel and Frank were made the new praetors of Camp Jupiter, the last two that were called for gifts were Emily and Thalia. When they were in front of Zeus that they had both knelt and Zeus had told them to rise, he promise that there would be even more filling of the ranks among the hunters than the last time. He also made Thalia princess of Olympus as well, than Zeus had looked over at Emily and spoke.

"Before I say what Emily's gift is, I ask that Alexander and Austin come back up here once more." Emily looked up at Alex and Austin, they seem surprised when Zeus said that but they joined Thalia and Emily. Once there that Zeus spoke to Emily first.

"As you know I spoke to you in your dream. I am sure that at least all the gods and goddess are aware of the fact of what happened to you in Alagaësia. I don't know much about elves, but due to your case in Alagaësia and being part of earth that we made some adjustments. The first one that Artemis had release you from your oath but decided to let you kept the blessing of Artemis on you though. You also remain the first lieutenant of Artemis as well, however once more I make the offer of god hood to you once more. That you will be the goddess of the wildness, forest, nature and seasons, minor goddess of the harvest and the underworld." Emily thought for a minute but a familiar voice spoke in her mind.

I think you said take it, Formora. At those words a black cat jumped on her shoulder, his gold eyes looked at her, Emily looked back at him and spoke out loud.

"Where have you been, Solembum?"

I was with Angela, I stayed away from you mainly because you were like dragon when you were fighting.

"May I ask of why you think that?"

Well duh, why do you think that. Emily looked back to see Angela in a corner, she nodded and smiled. Emily understand that Angela had foresaw this, not only that but it would be simpler for Emily to be a goddess on earth as well as in Alagaësia. Emily had looked up at Zeus, of who looked confused as well as everyone else expect for Angela. Emily spoke.

"I was talking to the were cat. Before you ask what a werecat is, it would take a while explain. Anyway, is there a reason that sea is longer part of the domains,"

"There is, but first what is your answer." Emily had looked over at Artemis and she nodded, Artemis was aware of the fact that Emily had never truly stopped loving Austin in the first place. Among one reason of why she could never fall in love again, no matter how one may try to have her fall in love with them. Artemis knows that Emily loves the hunt dearly as well as her sisters, Artemis knows that Emily was a goddess in her other form though. Emily looked up at Zeus and spoke.

"What about Austin?"

"Don't worry about it." Emily didn't say anything for a moment, than she spoke.

"All right, I accepted." Zeus had send a Blair's at her like he did with Jason and Percy, Emily glowed gold for a few moments before it died down. So that her skin has a silver and gold glow to it, Artemis had stood up and touched the top of her head and said some words in anicent Greek. Emily felt the oath being lifted but the rest of the blessing had remained. Than Zeus had looked at Alex and spoke.

"Alex, we already gave you own gift, while it was more to Hades' personal gift to you since you are his daughter's full brother. But the council had decided to give you another gift along with it. The gift is god hood me you become the god of the merpeople and a minor god of the sea. Do you accept?" Alex had looked at Alexa and Emily of who both nodded at him, than he looked at Zeus and spoke.

"I accepted." Zeus had done the same thing to Alex as he did with Emily, however he was glowing a sea green color instead. Than Zeus had told Thalia and Alex to sit down, they had left Emily and Austin standing there, Austin had looked at Emily of who just shrugged. Zeus had looked at Austin and spoke.

"For a long time you had protected or helped the two children of the harvest and the sea. I am not sure of how well they would got along without you to protect or help them. A part of our gift was giving your human form back to you. The other part of our gift is that you become a god, the minor god of the wilderness, forest and the underworld. You also be the guardian of the lions and you will be ale to change into your lion form any time you wish." Austin seem a little surprise when Zeus had made that offer.

"Underworld? Why the underworld?"

"That is the last part of the gift we will give to you and Emily." Emily looked at Austin as he bit his lip, as she looked at him that she notice her ring and necklace that Austin was still wearing. Though Austin wearing those two things didn't bother Emily all that much. After a minute that Austin had spoke.

"I accepted." Zeus ad repeated the process once more, Austin was glowing with a forest and black glow. Zeus and sat down and Hera had stood up, than she had spoke.

"Emily, take out your underworld tiara and place it on your head." Emily did as Hera ask, when it was on her head that Hera spoke once more. "Austin, Emily, face each other and hold hands." Emily and Austin did as she told them to but they were rather confused of why Hera was having them do this though. Hades had stood up and went behind Austin and put one of his hands on Austin's head, while Hera had put her hands on their hands. Hades had said a few words in Ancient Greek and than Hera. After they had spoke that Emily's and Austin's hands started to glow, not only that but a crown was forming on Austin's head. After a few moments that the glowing had stopped, both Hades and Hera had took some steps back. On Austin's head was a crown similar to Emily's tiara and of their ring fingers were black wedding rings. Than Zeus spoke.

"Not only does Olympus have it's princess and prince but the underworld has it's newest prince and princess." At those words, Emily understand of what happen the reason of where austin had underworld under his domain, Emily throw her arms around Austin and hugged him and he hugged her back, it seem like in a few moments that a party started. Emily had turned her tiara back into the silver ring while Austin's crown had become a black bracelet. It seem like a few gods danced with her, included Zeus, of which was strange. After a while Emily had manage to get off of the dance flood to go find Angela of which didn't take long for Emily to do. For Angela was in a corner knitting and Solembum was next to her, watching her knit. When Emily approach that Solembum had jumped up on her shoulder and Angela looked up at Emily. Emily had spoke.

"You know the gods were going to marry Austin and me, didn't you?"

"I did, I know that since I had come back shortly after you had come back. I would have told you, but it was your reaction that kept me from telling you. Besides, you didn't really lose your family now did you?" It was true, before Emily was dragged to the dance flor by Alex, that she was playing and hanging around with the hunters. None of them had thought of her any differently since she her oath was lifted and that she was married to a male. However most know that Austin was the very same lion that has been with her for almost a thousand years. Emily had spoke her head and spoke.

"You never cease to amaze me Angela." She chuckled slightly and spoke.

"I can say the same thing about you as well." Emily chuckled when Angela had said that. Just than Austin had walked over and took her hand in his, she looked up at him. Austin had lead her back to the dance floor so that they could dance for a while, no one had cut in as they danced. As the party died down that they had left the dance floor, Austin and went over to talk to his father as Demeter walked over to Emily. When her mother was in front of her that Demeter hugged her and spoke.

"Now I have two daughters that are goddess as well as a son." Her mother pulled away and looked at Emily and spoke. "You will most likely gain a roman aspect soon enough. Considering that you are roman and Greek as well as being aware of both." Emily merely smiled and spoke.

"I wonder if my name will change as well."

"Who knows, Emily. I have something for you." Her mother had reached into her pocket and pulled a necklace and a ring and handed it to Emily. Emily put the gold poppy ring on the finger with the silver ring of which was the finger on her left hand as a opposite to her right hand of which has her wedding ring on it. Emily had placed the necklace around her neck as she did so that her mother had spoke. "I know you gave your original sword and dagger to Austin and those two work the same way as your original set will."

"Thanks mom." Her mother had hugged her once more, before she had walked over to Persephone. Emily looked up the sky smiling, wondering what may happen now.

Author's note: after this there is only one chapter left. I may do a sequel to this story but I am not totally sure of what the story line would be to that one quite yet. That is if I decide to do a sequel.


	35. Chapter 35

When night had fallen that Emily, Austin, Hades, and Persephone had went down to the underworld. Austin was slightly nervous since he never actually been in the u see world before, Emily couldn't blame him. For she remembers when she had first come down here of how scared she was, but she had learned to love the underworld. As they went down to the underworld that Emily had grasp Austin's hand to reassure him. Austin had looked over at her when she had done that. When they reached the palace that Hades had stopped and looked at Austin and Emily before he spoke.

"First off, we didn't do anything to your bedroom me that would be both Austin and your bedroom now. Second off, Austin can also use the entrance to the underworld that you use. You can show Austin around tomorrow." Hades and Persephone were about ready to go to their bedroom but Emily spoke up.

"Father, wait a second." Hades and Persephone ha dropped and looked at her, Emily had lot to of Austin's hand. "I know you are about me being in Alagaësia but how much do you know."

"Pretty much everything including you becoming a goddess in Alagaësia, however Zeus didn't say of what your domains were though when I asked him about it. He just told me that you will tell me about it." Emily nodded before she spoke.

"Look if you don't mind, I want you to talk to Uncle Zeus and tell him that I want to talk to some of the gods. But it would best if the council was there and that I prefer if it was at the original Mt. Olympus." Hades raised an eyebrow and Emily spoke once more. "I will explain it to you tomorrow father at the council."

The next morning

The only person that Emily told full about her time in Alagaësia was Austin, for she spend much of last night telling him everything about it. She had even told him about her domains, Emily had even changed into her Alagaësian form to show him what she looks like in that form. When morning had come that Emily and Austin had went to the original Mt. Olympus, shortly after they got there that the Olympian council had got there along with Persephone, Percy, Jason and the hunters. When everyone was sitting down that Zeus was about ready to say something when the doors open and Angela had entered the room. Emily had got from besides Artemis' throne and went over and greeted Angela before they walked into the middle of the room together with Solembum walking behind him in his boy form inside of his cat form. Than Zeus had spoke.

"Who is this woman?" Angela had spoke.

"I am called Angela the herbalist, I am an Alagaësian." Apollo had spoke.

"An Alagaësian human right?" Emily snorted when Apollo had said that, there was a small smiled on Angela's lips when Apollo said that.

"I an not human, elf, dwarf or even a dragon. You that what I just said is true, Apollo." Everyone looked at Apollo of who seem surprised and he manage to speak.

"What race are you than?"

"You just need to know that I am an Alagaësian named Angela, that I do many things throughout my whole life. However one fact remains and that is, that I am what is called a soothsayer." Zeus had spoke.

"But that is not possible no one on earth is an soothsayer, the last one was killed by my father."

"You would be correct Zeus but you seem to forget that I am not from Earth, I am from Alagaësia."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because I am the soothsayer. Formora will explain of why I am here." Emily smiled lightly before she changed into her Alagaësian for, and spoke.

"I had ask you all here today because of the fact that the elves in Alagaësia have started to believe in gods and goddess and I am the first among them. My mother is the second one for I had made her a goddess a couple of days ago. Some of you here today will join the elvish gods and goddess but not all of you will be joining. Some may join at a later date." Athena had spoke.

"Emily may I ask of what makes you decide of who should become gods and goddess for the elves? zeus should have that right." Zeus was already shaking his head as Athena and spoke.

"Athena, you know I don't have any say in Alagaësia for none of us expect Emily and Demeter have any say in Alagaësia." An Emily had spoke

"What gives me the right to decide is the face that I am the queen of all the Alagaesian gods, even the gods of the other races. It's my pick of who becomes a god or goddess but it's Angela of who will determine of what their domains are." Emily had looked over at Artemis and spoke.

"Artemis please come forward." Artemis had slid off her throne and walked over to Emily, Emily had out her hands on Artemis' head and repeated the same thing of when she made her mother an elvish god. As Emily spoke that Artemis had started to change, her auburn hair had become longer, she had become taller, her eyes had become more silver and her skin had become slightly more pale. Her facial features had become more angular and her ears were pointed instead of be rounded like before. Despite the change, Artemis still looks twelve. Emily had removed her hands and Angela had placed her hands on Artemis head and Artemis had glow silver. Than Angela moved her hands and spoke.

"As an elven goddess, you now know as Alanna, the goddess of chastity, the hunt, the moon and the wildness." Before Artemis could move that Emily had placed her hands on her head once more and spoke some words in the ancient language and Ancient Greek. As she spoke that the hunters appearance changed, so that they look like elves between the ages of ten to fourteen as well as being taller. When Emily lifted her hands that she spoke.

"What I did was allowed the hunters to join you when you go to Alagaësia. So the hunters are part of Alagaësia just as much as you are now. So you know when you change into your Alagaësian form that the hunter's appearance will change as well." Artemis nodded and changed back into her Greek form, making the hunters change back into their normal forms. Emily had looked over at Athena and spoke. "Athena." Athena had looked surprised that Emily had even considered her to become an elven goddess. Athena had got up and knelt in front of Emily and she did the same thing with Athena as the others. Just like the other two her appearance changed that she looks like an elf. Angela had also did the same thing with Athena as well and Angela had spoke when she moved her hands.

"As an elven goddess you are now know as Bellaen, goddess of Wisdom, warfare, and battle strategy." Athena had nodded her thanks and changed back to her Greek form and sat down on her throne. Emily had looked over at Hephaestus and spoke.

"Hephaestus." Hephaestus had got up and limped over, Emily had did the same thing with him as with the others and he gained an elf appearance. Before Angela could put her hands on his head that Emily had healed his appearance so that his shoulders were no longer at different heights along with everything else. So that when Emily had did that he looked like an elf instead of a misshapen elf, however he still had some misshapen to his appearance. but compared to his other forms, he looks much better looking. Emily had than spoke before Angela could move. "I just want you to know, Hephaestus that when you are in your other forms that you will be misshapen as your normally are. I am sorry I couldn't make you look more normal." Hephaestus nodded and spoke.

"Thanks for your efforts though." Angela had than placed her hands on his head and spoke.

"As an elven god you will be known as Haldthin, god of fire, forges, blacksmiths and weapons." Hephaestus nodded and changed back into his Greek form and went back to his throne. Emily had looked at Hades and Persephone and spoke.

"Hades, Persephone." They both got up and knelt before her, the only difference between Hades and Persephone that Emily had a hand on both of them. They had changes into an elf form and than Angela had placed her hands on Hades first and spoke.

"As an elven god, you be known as Vanir, father of Formora, god of the underworld, wealth, and The Lord or king of the dead." Angela had than placed her hands on Persephone and spoke. "As an elven goddess you will be known as Dellanir, goddess of flowers, tree,s springtime and the queen of the underworld." They both got up and went back into their Greek forms and than Emily had looked at Austin and spoke.

"Austin." Austin had got up and knelt in front of Emily and she repeated the same thing and he gain an elf form. When Emily had lifted her hands that Angela had placed her hands on Austin and spoke.

"As an elven god, you will be known as Ceranthor, the king of the Alagaësian gods, husband of Formora, god of healing, archery, wildlife, poetry, and Music." As soon as she said that and Austin stood up that Apollo had spoke.

"Here that is my area, why give it to him?" Emily shook her head and spoke.

"Apollo, it was bound to happen he is your son after all. Not only that but he is my husband now, would you think that I wasn't going to make him an elf god."

"Good point."

"Besides you are up now and you are the last of the ones that will join today." Apollo had got up and knelt in front of Emily. Emily had repeated the same as she did with the others and Angela had placed her hands on Apollo and spoke.

"As an elven god, you will be known as Analísia, father of Ceranthor, god of the sun, archery, truth, poetry, prophecy and the protector and guardian of the soothsayer. Don't get any ideas like you do here on earth." Emily snorted when Angela said the last part, Angela was not a big fan of Apollo, Emily wasn't either. But compared to Angela, Emily was a huge fan of Apollo and at is saying something, and Emily spoke.

"Apollo, it would be a good idea of doing your best of at least not acting like your normal self around Angela." Apollo nodded and changed back into his Greek form and Emily wen ton as he sat back down. "So you know I am the goddess elves, forest, nature, harvest, the skies, and the seasons as well as guardian, protector an clearer of the riders. My mother is the goddess of agriculture, grain, harvest, fertility of Alagaësia, and the Alagaësian lands. More or less my mother is like the Alagaësia version of Mother Earth. Our names there is Formora and Damítha. Tomorrow I will take all that had before Alagaësian elvish gods to Alagaësia to meet the elves and get used to Alagaësia an during your powers there." They all nodded and they left the throne room.

A week later Arya's pov

It has been a week for Alagaësia since Formora had been gone, Arya hoped that Formora won't be gone for two long. Blagden was flying above her and maud was walking alongside her, right than she was in Ellesméra. Arya had stopped walking and looked around, as she looked around that she saw phoebe walking over to her. During the past week Phoebe had manage to find a new home for the riders, some of the wild dragon eggs has hatched on the island and buildings were going up. Out everyone Phoebe was the most miserable besides Freohr, Lenora, Arget, and Andlát, Formora's, Nico's, Zoë's and Bianca's dragons. Just as Phoebe reached her that a portal had opened in front of them and all the elves had stopped what they were doing and watched as quite a few people walked though the portal. The last one that entered the portal had Arya smile, despite Formora being in her human form, Arya knows when she sees her half sister. Arya had walked over to Formora and hugged her, Phoebe had did the same. Arya had than looked over at the woman standing besides Emily and spoke to her.

"I was wondering where you have been Angela."

"I had told you before that I will always been there when things are happening." Arya had looked over at Emily and the others that were there before she spoke.

"Who are these people?"

"The new elf gods." Emily had said who each one was and used their elf names and their domains, when Emily said their names that each changed into their Alagaësian form. The elves had gathered around and greeted the new gods and goddess, as the day went on that each of the gods and goddess started to learn more about Alagaësia. For the next week that the elves had declared an Agaetí Helgr Fricai or the Gods celebration. The night before, Emily and Arya had gather the gods and the elves together and Emily used the name of names to give the word god a name in the ancient language of which was Helgr Fricai of which also means sacred friend. So it only made sense to use that name for the gods in the ancient language. Not only that but to celebrate the arrival of the new gods that Arya had decree that there should be a celebration of which turns out to be named the Agaetí Helgr Fricai. During the week the one that her the most fun as Apollo, of which was obvious, as well as Austin.

After that week that all the gods learned more about the elves and what they know, Athena as the one that soaked up the most and was very pleased with being an elf goddess. Emily had smiled as Athena, or Bellaen, kept talking to the elves in her Alagaësian form, when Emily had become a goddess that she decided on which of the Greek gods and goddess would become an elven god and goddess. Athena had be among them, even though Athena was not among her favorite goddess or gods. Emily had decided to give an Alagaësian god form because Emily knows the elves well enough to know that they are among the wisest people there are in the land. That there was a thousand of books that Athena could read an clearing about, not only that but the elves were warriors as well. A couple of weeks after the celebration that Hephaestus, or Haldthin, had made Rhunön his champion due to the fact that she was the best blacksmith there is in the land. Hephaestus had even gave her a blessing of which made Rhunön an even better blacksmith of which Emily didn't think it was possible.

After Hephaestus had done that, that Emily had took to the mountains of where the dwarves and had him added to the dwarves gods as well. Hephaestus had blessed the dwarves because of their work in stone and weapons, even though Hephaestus had admit that the dwarves done beautiful work. Hephaestus had admit that not even the dwarves could measure up to Rhunön's work with her hands. During that time that Hades and Persephone had manage to form the underworld, there was always an cavern of sorts underneath the forest. Hades and Persephone had changed those caverns into the underworld and made a palace down there with a room for Emily and Austin. The palace looks just the same as it did in the Greek underworld, as a matter fact the underworld in Alagaësia looks just like the Greek underworld. The only difference there was a lot less souls in the underworld of which Hades was glad of. It was mostly the souls of the old dragon riders and elves, some of the souls were humans. That was only because they were some of the old riders.

Emily had went to the island that Phoebe had found and made Mt. Dras above the rider's city as the city for the new elf gods. Emily had also made it so that if she wished she could have it appear over Ellesméra or above the rider city. With the help of the new gods that they had made the city with palaces for themselves as well a a throne room for the council. It pretty much looked like Mt. Olympus in a way, expect it was made out of gold, silver, marble and Granite. When the city was done that Emily had went back to Earth along with the other gods, as well as Angela, and meet with the council once more. This time Emily had made Poseidon the new elf god named Gnaevaldrskald, god of the sea, horses and king of the sea. Emily had made Amphitrite, Liotha grandmother of Formora, goddess of sea life and springs. Than she made Triton, Laetri the god of messages from the sea, sea travel, and the god of the elf navy. She had named Alex and Alexa as Acallamh and Nuada, god and goddess of the fish, storm and waves.

The last one that she called up was Hestia and she was named Tarmunora, goddess of the home, family, hearth, fire and hope. After those six joined the elf godsthat she doesn't plan on adding any more gods to the elf gods for now. When she said that, that they went back to Alagaësia and told the elves of the new gods and goddess. Than they added new seats to the council as well as palaces for the five new gods and goddess, Poseidon had made an underwater palace for his wife and son as well as making another one for Alex and his wife. Emily hoped that there would be no more wars for some time if there any to come, she hoped that she was right.


End file.
